Esclavitud
by ylc
Summary: AU Katniss estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de convertirse en un sacrificio humano, pero no podía arriesgar a Prim. Tenía que comprar su inmunidad, aun si eso implicaba perder su libertad.
1. Chapter 1

De verdad que necesito dejar de hacer esto. Me refiero a empezar a escribir fics cada que me obsesiono con un nuevo libro/serie/película/similares. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Cuando algo me gusta mucho, siento la necesidad de contribuir al mundo del fanfiction con algo. Si supiera dibujar, tal vez contribuiría de esa manera. Sería mejor, porque con un dibujo es más difícil que pierdas la inspiración a la mitad y tengas a muchos lectores molestos/decepcionados por falta de actualización… Pero en fin. Uno hace lo que puede. JAJA

En fin, no los aburro más con mis debralles. Comencemos con la historia, solo quiero aclarar que "Los juegos del Hambre", los personajes y todo lo relacionado a esta maravillosa trilogía es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. El fic es un poco AU, aunque encontraran varias coincidencias con la historia original, sola que esto será una historia más romántica que nada. Honestamente, no estoy segura de ser buena para escribir algo de acción… jaja

O h, y otra cosa. Este es mi primer fic… eh… "subido de tono" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Aunque no creo que escriba un lemon per se… Si se acercara algo. Así que aunque la clasificación sea "T" dejo a su buen juicio la lectura de este fic.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Doce

**Katniss' POV **

El día de la cosecha se acerca. Cada año, los distritos eligen a una chica y un chico para ser enviados al Capitolio, que es la capital de Panem, para ser sacrificados en una ceremonia compleja y retorcida. Año con año el Capitolio envía a un mensajero, cargando una sola carta con un número escrito dentro. Ese número señala la edad que deben tener los tributos.

Usualmente oscila entre los 13 y los 18, aunque es sabido que ha llegado a haber tributos de hasta 60 años. Supongo que también ha habido tributos más jóvenes, pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

Como sea, el año pasado toco mi número. Cuando el numero 15 apareció escrito en una lona gigantesca frente al Palacio de Justicia, tuve miedo. No tanto por mí, sino por mi madre y mi hermana. ¿Qué harían si yo acabara en el Capitolio? ¿Quién cuidaría de ellas? La idea de comprar mi inmunidad me pasó por la cabeza, pero para todo fin práctico hubiera sido lo mismo. Quizás no hubiera sido sacrificada en alguna retorcida ceremonia, pero para mi familia habría sido como si hubiera muerto. Jamás me hubieran vuelto a ver.

Comprar la inmunidad es posible. Así, tú nombre no termina en el sorteo de candidatos elegibles para el sacrificio. Pero comprarla es caro. Demasiado caro. Las chicas como yo, de familias pobres, no tenemos posibilidad de pagarla, a menos que nos vendamos como esclavas en las casas de los mercaderes ricos. O en el burdel del distrito, cuando no eres lo suficientemente guapa. Y es que es obvio para que tipo de "labores" son usadas las esclavas.

Por eso no lo hice. Por amor propio y porque odiaría tener a un sujeto que a penas conozco encima de mi, tocándome, besándome y… urgh. De solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago. Además, tendría que cortar lazos con mi familia. Tendría que pasar el día en la casa de mi nuevo amo y no podría verlas nunca más.

El año pasado tuve suerte. Y sé que este año no aparecerá el número 16 frente al Palacio de Justicia, porque eso restaría "emoción" al sorteo. Quizás sea el 17, pero definitivamente no será el 16. Así que estoy a salvo.

Me detengo delante del puesto de Sae la Grasienta, quien vende una desagradable sopa en el mercado negro de la ciudad. Nadie sabe cuales ingredientes lleva su guiso y como muchos probablemente acabarían por enfermarte, solo aquí puede vender sus "manjares". De cualquier forma, los pobres no podemos quejarnos demasiado de la calidad de la comida.

Esta mañana he cazado un par de conejos que sin duda me comprara a buen precio. También traigo un par de ardillas, pero esas son para el Panadero. Él es uno de los mercaderes más prominentes de la ciudad y tiene excelente relación con el alcalde, lo cual lo hace tener mayor éxito en su negocio. Es un buen hombre, de sonrisa amable y actitud tranquila, aunque su mujer es una bruja amargada y rencorosa. No tengo idea de cómo fue que se conocieron, ni de cómo hace él para aguantarla, pero no deben llevarse tan mal, dado que tienen 3 hijos.

Su hijo mayor tiene 23 años y se parece mucho a su madre. Físicamente, porque su actitud no es grosera sino… distante. Siempre parece perdido en sus propios asuntos y no pone atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. El hijo mediano se parece más a su padre y tendrá unos 18 años, aunque no lo se con certeza. A decir verdad, a él casi no lo veo por la ciudad.

Y el menor… Él esta en mi clase. Aunque en el Distrito hay clases sociales, solo hay una escuela, así que ricos y pobres tenemos la misma educación. El nombre del chico es Peeta y es por él que estoy tan bien informada sobre la familia del Panadero. Por él he prestado más atención a la familia con el paso de los años.

Cuando mi padre murió (hace ya 5 años), pasamos por una etapa muy dura. Mi madre estaba muy deprimida como para preocuparse por mi o por Prim y ni hablar de trabajar. Pasamos una temporada alimentándonos de lo que los vecinos nos daban por caridad y en memoria de mi padre, pero no podíamos vivir de eso eternamente. Así que me dedique a vender triques en el mercado. Collares, aretes, ropa de bebé, cosas así. Valían poco, pero al menos me alcanzaba para un cuenco de la sopa de Sae. Solo que un día me quede sin nada que vender y por tanto tuvimos que pasar hambre. El llanto de Prim me rompía el corazón. Era pequeña y no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero tenía hambre. Y yo no tenía nada que darle.

Así que salí de casa y me dirigí al distrito de los mercaderes, esperando encontrar algo husmeando en la basura. No encontré nada y cuando llegue a la casa del Panadero… a penas había abierto el bote de basura, cuando su mujer salió de la casa. En cuanto me vio comenzó a gritarme cosas horribles y yo no atinaba a hacer otra cosa más que sollozar. Como dije, es una mujer muy cruel.

Peeta estaba detrás de ella y observaba la escena con un aire de tristeza. Trato de decirle algo a su madre, pero ella lo empujo de regreso a la casa y continúo gritándome. Después de un rato pareció cansarse y volvió a entrar a su hogar.

Me quede donde estaba, incapaz de moverme. Me sentía profundamente desdichada y solo quería tumbarme en el suelo a llorar. En eso escuche una conmoción dentro de la casa y cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, vi a Peeta y a su madre discutiendo. O más bien, a ella gritándole. También le decía cosas horribles, pero él solo se limitaba a agachar la cabeza y escuchar. Apretaba algo contra su pecho y cuando su madre volvió a entrar, dando un portazo y gritando algo sobre "pan quemado" y "un hijo demasiado inútil", volteo a verme. Por unos segundos permanecimos en silencio, observándonos y entonces él arrojo lo que había estado sosteniendo hacia mí. Por instinto lo atrape y entonces vi que eran 2 bollos, recién salidos del horno, aunque algo quemados. Lo mire confundida, pero él no dijo nada y se marcho. Yo permaneció un rato más ahí, antes de correr de vuelta a casa, contenta por tener algo con que alimentar a Prim, pero confundida. ¿Por qué me había ayudado?

Hasta la fecha no lo sé. Es un buen chico, siempre se preocupa por los demás y tiene un corazón de oro. O eso dicen sus amigos, porque yo no lo conozco muy bien, pero me imagino que es cierto. Después de todo, me regalo aquel pan…

-¿Estas oyéndome?

La voz de Sae me trae de vuelta a la realidad y sonrió débilmente. –Lo siento- le digo- estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Sae suelta un bufido. –Te estaba diciendo que ha llegado el mensajero del Capitolio.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Parece que la cosecha se celebrara antes. Algún gran evento en la capital hará que las fechas se muevan un poco.

-Entonces…

-Hoy sabremos quienes son los candidatos para ser tributos.

Siento pena por los chicos y chicas que estarán en riesgo, pero sé que yo no estaré entre ellos y eso me alivia. Estaré bien. Además, estoy pensando en ahorrar un poco, quizás en un par de años tenga suficiente dinero para comprar mi inmunidad y…

-¡Sae! ¡Sae! –grita un muchacho que se acerca a nosotras a toda velocidad. Sé que es sobrino de Sae y pienso que debería retirarme para dejarlos hablar pero entonces el chico continua- ¡han revelado el numero! ¡Es algo insólito!

Pienso en que debe tratarse de un numero más alto de lo usual. Me preocupo por mi madre, pero no creo que… -Habla chico- dice Sae- ¿Cuál es el número?

-Doce.

El mundo parece detenerse. No, eso no. No puedo soportarlo. Doce no. No puede ser doce. No.

Prim cumplió los doce hace un mes. Es una candidata.

* * *

Corrí el riesgo el año pasado, porque se trataba de mi propia vida. Pero no pondré en riesgo a Prim. Debo conseguir dinero para comprar su inmunidad. Aunque eso implique perder mi libertad.

Voy a casa, donde encuentro a mi madre llorando. Así que ya se ha enterado. El año pasado también lloro por mí, pero afortunadamente yo sigo aquí. Más teme que Prim no tenga tanta suerte.

-No voy a permitirlo- le digo- voy a comprar su inmunidad.

Mi madre me mira, pero no dice nada. Sé que quiere detenerme, pero ambas sabemos que debemos proteger a Prim. –Yo podría…- inicia, pero no tiene caso que continúe. Ella no puede venderse, porque no obtendrá lo mismo que yo. Soy más joven y nunca he estado con un hombre, lo que aumenta mí… "valor"

Permanecemos en silencio. No hay nada más que decir. -¿Alguna sugerencia?- le pregunto, tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero sin lograrlo. Además no necesito sugerencias. Estoy pensando en ir a casa del Alcalde (después de todo, su hija y yo vamos en la misma clase y nos llevamos bien, así que quizás ella pueda convencerlo de comprarme) pero mi madre me sorprende con su propuesta.

-El Panadero- me dice- no para él, sino para sus hijos.

Tiene razón. No lo había pensado, pero tiene razón. El Panadero es un buen hombre. Me tratara bien y al menos veré a mi madre o a Prim de vez en cuando, cuando vaya a comprar pan. Aunque ahora que ya no estaré no se como obtendrán suficiente dinero para…

Me hecho a llorar. No hay nada más que hacer. Es mi única opción, pero desearía que pudiera hacer algo más.

Incapaz de quedarme en casa un segundo más, salgo. Y me dirijo al que muy pronto será mi nuevo hogar.

Si a eso puede llamárselo hogar.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Déjenme saber su opinión. Prometo que se pondrá mejor. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Nuevo capitulo! Tengo mucha inspiración, así que habrá que aprovecharla. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review e incluyeron esta historia en sus favoritas/alertas. De verdad lo aprecio mucho, es el primer fic en español que recibe tan buena respuesta… jaja.

Espero que este capitulo aclare algunas de las dudas y les deje un panorama más claro.

Los juegos del hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 2

El Panadero y sus hijos.

**Katniss' POV**

Mientras camino hacia la casa del Panadero, comienzo a tener serias dudas sobre la viabilidad de mi plan. Sé que el Panadero les ha comprado esclavas a sus hijos mayores, pero no estoy segura de si me aceptara a mí. Conocí a una de las chicas que compro, hace un par de años, cuando el número fue 18. Su nombre es Miriam y siempre fue una de las chicas mas asediadas del colegio. Aunque su familia es pobre, todos estaban seguros que se casaría con el hijo de algún mercader, porque era MUY guapa. Pero luego su número fue elegido y tuvo que venderse, para no arriesgar la vida.

A las otras no las conozco, pero sé que todas eran mayores de 18 cuando fueron compradas. Y todas son increíblemente bellas. No creo ser fea, pero no soy de las chicas a las que todos voltean a ver pasar. También puede que me rechace por la edad, pero si lo hace tendré que rogarle que me acepte. Porque no puedo arriesgar a Prim y porque cualquier otro… quien sabe que será de mi en manos de cualquier otro.

Y luego esta el detalle de su mujer. No estoy segura de poderla tolerar. Me pregunto si me tratara mal. Quizás solo me ignore. O tal vez…

Debería dejar de sobreanalizarlo. No me hará ningún bien.

Finalmente llego a la casa y llamo a la puerta. Segundos después el Panadero me abre y me recibe con una breve sonrisa. –Lo siento Katniss- me dice y yo me siento sorprendida ¿Cómo sabe que vine a…? –Ya le compre varias ardillas a Gale esta mañana, ¿no te lo comento?

Gale es algo así como mi mejor amigo, aunque no estoy segura de cómo nombrar la relación. Pero somos compañeros de caza y la mayor parte del tiempo nos repartimos el botín. Solo que esta mañana no lo vi, así que no me ha dicho nada sobre las ardillas. Aunque claro, no estoy aquí por eso. –No lo he visto en todo el día- le respondo y trato de sonreír- pero estoy aquí por otro motivo.

Él frunce el ceño, algo confundido y luego parece comprender. Su mirada se torna triste y la sonrisa desaparece. –Oh… ¿ha salido el doce?

Asiento. Todo mundo sabe que la única razón por la que aceptaría esta humillación es por proteger a Prim. Él suspira y abre la puerta. –Pasa- me invita- hablemos en mi estudio.

Entro y me sorprende lo bien que huela la casa. Huele a pan recién hecho y siento que se me abre el apetito. Pero de inmediato recuerdo porque estoy aquí y vuelvo a perder el hambre. El Panadero me conduce a una habitación pequeña, con un escritorio sencillo y me invita a sentarme en una silla, mientras él se acomoda al otro lado de la mesa.

-Katniss…- inicia y parece no saber como continuar. Se me queda mirando largamente, con pena en sus ojos y decido ser yo la que hable.

-Quiero…- empiezo, aunque yo tampoco se que decir. Trago saliva y me obligo a continuar- quiero ofrecer mis servicios.

Eso no suena tan mal. El Panadero continúa observándome y sacude la cabeza tristemente.- Katniss, sé que quieres proteger a tu hermana. Pero eres muy joven…

-Por favor- murmuro, agachando la cabeza- yo… esta es mi mejor opción. No quiero… no quiero acabar en el burdel.

Él suspira de nuevo. –Mis hijos mayores han llegado a su límite de esclavas- me explica. Yo lo miro confundida, no sabía que hubiera tal cosa- el Capitolio fijo un limite. Al parecer, cada año les era más difícil conseguir candidatas- vuelve a suspirar y yo contengo la respiración. Así que no podrá aceptarme. ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Sin embargo… queda mi hijo menor.

Lo miro y siento un leve sonrojo teñir mis mejillas. Peeta. Me ayudo una vez pero, ¿lo hará de nuevo?

-Peeta es muy joven- continua el Panadero- técnicamente, no sería correcto de mi parte comprarle una esclava y no creo que él acepte tal cosa pero… podrías hablar con él.

Asiento. Supongo que debo hacerlo. No quisiera, nunca he hablado con él en realidad y me siento apenada. Pero es mi única opción. Y si él no me acepta… entonces estaré en serios problemas. Y Prim estará en riesgo.

-Esta en la cocina. Ven, te llevare con él.

Me levanto y lo sigo, con la cabeza baja y meditando. No estoy segura de que hacer ni de que decir. Creo que improvisare sobre la marcha.

Llegamos a la cocina y el Panadero abre la puerta con cuidado. Escucho a alguien tararear una canción y me doy cuenta de que es Peeta. Él se encuentra de espaldas a nosotros, trabajando en algo sobre una mesa. Está totalmente concentrado y solo cuando su padre tose voltea a vernos.

Su primera reacción es sorpresa ante mi presencia. Luego mira a su padre y parece entender todo. –Se trata de Prim, ¿no es así?- me pregunta y yo asiento, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Al igual que su padre, parece sentir pena por mí. –Katniss yo…

Me sorprende que sepa mi nombre. Sé que conoce a Prim, porque ella me ha contado que a veces platica con él saliendo del colegio. Nunca me ha contado como se conocieron, pero Peeta siempre es amable con ella y siempre le lleva galletas o panquecillos. Aunque primero me regalo los bollos a mi, así que quizás…

¿Quizás que?

-Los dejo- anuncia el Panadero y sale de la cocina. Debo averiguar su nombre, pues para mí siempre ha sido "el Panadero" pero pronto será el padre de mi nuevo amo y yo debería saber su nombre…

-Escucha- le digo, acercándome unos pasos hacia él- necesito proteger a Prim. Tu padre me dijo que sería difícil convencerte de aceptarme pero por favor…

-Podría prestarte el dinero- me dice- tengo unos ahorros algo cuantiosos y mi padre podría prestarme el dinero faltante para pagar la inmunidad de tu hermana…

Sacudo la cabeza. Aunque eso sería maravilloso, es imposible. Los prestamos entre ciudadanos del distrito están prohibidos y si alguien se enterara, me azotarían a mi, por aceptar el dinero y a él, por ofrecérmelo. Y las consecuencias para nuestras familias podrían ser desastrosas. Así que no, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Katniss, no puedo…- alega él, dándome la espalda y volviéndose a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo miro aterrada, sabiendo que no puedo perder esta oportunidad. De verdad no quiero acabar en el burdel. Así que paso saliva, reúno valor y avanzo hacia él. –Peeta- digo, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar seductora y llena de confianza. Él vuelve a mirarme y se que debo jugarme mi ultima carta. Es arriesgado y sé que pronto me estaré muriendo de vergüenza, pero debo hacerlo.

Así que sin detenerme a pensarlo, me quito la blusa. Él me observa sorprendido y un rubor comienza a cubrir sus mejillas y yo me apresuro a quitarme el pantalón, antes de perder el coraje. –Es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer- le digo y esta vez soy yo la que se sonroja, pero me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él parece estar luchando una batalla interna para no permitirle a sus ojos deambular por mi cuerpo. Esta completamente sonrojado, pero no parece capaz de moverse. Sus ojos siguen tratando de apartarse de los míos y recorrer mi cuerpo semidesnudo, pero él parece decidido a no dejarlos. No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida.

Finalmente, después de lo que parece una eternidad, él se da la media vuelta y yo se que he perdido la batalla. Es horrible, porque la próxima vez que me desnude delante de un hombre, él no será tan considerado como Peeta. Aun así, me obligo a mostrarme tan serena como me es posible.

-Dile a mi padre que te he aceptado- me dice, cuando comienzo a vestirme- dile que… que te de el dinero. Después ve a tu casa y quédate ahí. Regresa mañana. Saluda a Prim de mi parte y dile que…- vuelve a mirarme brevemente y luego sacude la cabeza- No. Nada.

Quisiera preguntarle que pasa, porque parece muy triste y muy tenso, pero me recuerdo a mi misma que solo estoy aquí por una razón y salgo de la cocina. Paso al estudio del Panadero y lo encuentro hablando con su esposa en voz baja. Al notar mi presencia ella me lanza una mirada envenenada y sale de la habitación. Su marido solo sacude la cabeza.

-Me ha aceptado- le digo y siento que vuelvo a ruborizarme, al recordar como me he desnudado segundos antes para convencer a Peeta de comprarme. Comprarme. Eso suena terrible.

Él asiente, como si se lo esperara y luego abre un cajón de su escritorio. Cuenta varios billetes y monedas y me los entrega. Le agradezco y después me dispongo a cumplir las "ordenes" de mi nuevo amo.

Volver a casa. Pasar la noche con mi familia. Regresar al día siguiente.

Mañana empezara mi nueva vida. Pero hoy, tengo que despedirme de la vieja.

* * *

¡Y fin! ¿Qué tal, les gusto? Déjenme saber su opinión. Cualquier duda, por favor díganmela. Iré explicando más cosas conforme avance el fic, pero si algo no les parece muy claro, por favor pregúntenme y lo aclarare. ¡Prometo actualizar muy pronto! ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Y un nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste.

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta. Por otro lado, sé que muchos están queriendo leer la reacción de Peeta ante los acontecimientos del capitulo anterior. Llegaremos a eso, se los prometo. Pero por el momento nos quedaremos un rato más con Katniss. jaja

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Despedidas

**Katniss' POV**

La casa esta en silencio y conforme me acerco, crece mi desazón. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no volver. Quizás debí pedirle al Panadero que le enviara a mi madre el dinero y yo debí quedarme en mi nueva casa. Porque esto será muy doloroso.

Cuando abro la puerta, alguien se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza. Miro a Prim y vuelvo a sentir ganas de llorar, pero las reprimo, porque debo ser fuerte. Por ella. Porque si me ve llorar, ella no parara de hacerlo.

Mi madre esta en la cocina y me observa desde lejos, tratando de descifrar que significa mi presencia. –Me ha aceptado- le digo y desprendiéndome de Prim, me acerco a la mesa y deposito mi paga sobre ella –Mañana debo volver.

Ella asiente y Prim comienza a llorar, aunque también esta tratando de hacerse la fuerte. La abrazo de nuevo y le acaricio la cabeza, tratando de consolarla. Pobre de mi patito, ¿Qué será de ella cuando yo no este? ¿Quién va a cuidarla y abrazarla y consolarla? Mi madre lo intentara, pero no será lo mismo. Nosotras estamos más unidas.

Mi madre esta contando el dinero que he dejado sobre la mesa. Es prioritario que vayamos a pagar la inmunidad de Prim, esta misma noche si es posible. Mi madre frunce el ceño y vuelve a contar el dinero. ¿Acaso me han dado menos de lo necesario? Sé que a veces pasa, cuando la chica no es lo suficientemente atractiva, pero yo pensé…

-¿El Panadero te dio esto?- pregunta mi madre y yo asiento con la cabeza. Prim alterna entre observarme a mí, a mi madre y el dinero, algo tensa. Mi madre tiene su atención fija en el dinero.

-¿Tenemos lo suficiente?- pregunto, temerosa. Si es menos, tendré que salir de caza, aunque ya es tarde, y buscar algo que pueda vender en el mercado. Pensar que me he vendido y ni siquiera así es suficiente para proteger a Prim…

-Te pago el doble de lo necesario- me explica mi madre, volviendo a contar el dinero.

No puede ser. ¿Acaso se equivoco? ¿O lo ha hecho como un gesto de buena voluntad? Estoy confundida y siento las lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no sé si son de alivio o de rabia. Mi madre me mira y sonríe tristemente. –Oh Katniss…- murmura, abrazándome.

Ella esta llorando y yo me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme y sin saber que decir o que hacer. Prim me abraza de nuevo y luego las dos nos unimos al llanto de mamá.

* * *

Alguien llama a la puerta y me pregunto quien podrá ser. Es muy noche, casi todas las familias se han reunido para cenar. Yo acabo de regresar a la casa, pues fui al Palacio de Justicia a pagar la inmunidad de mi hermana. Prim se levanta y va a abrir y cuando regresa, viene acompañada de una cara familiar.

-Gale- saludo, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él. También debería haberme ido a despedir de él, pero no sabía que decirle. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que relación tenemos, aunque se que se rumora en el pueblo que hacemos algo más que cazar en el bosque.

Eso es mentira, desde luego. Jamás ha habido nada físico entre nosotros. Aunque el año pasado, cuando llego el día de la cosecha… Pero había sido algo breve y no había significado gran cosa. Había sido un pequeño beso, producto sin duda de mi necesidad de sentirme protegida, confortada y a salvo.

-¿Es cierto?- me pregunta, avanzando hacia mi y yo me aparto un poco. No sé porque, pero me incomoda que se acerque tanto. Asiento con la cabeza. –Katniss…

Todo mundo me compadece y empiezo a sentirme cansada. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y ya. ¿Por qué todo mundo adquiere ese tono de lastima? –Estoy bien.

Él me mira y parece comprender que no quiero su compasión. Se muerde el labio y luego vuelve a acercarse a mí, dándome un abrazo. –Lo siento- me dice- Cuidare a tu madre y a tu hermana. Me asegurare que nunca les falte un conejo o una ardilla fresca, ¿si?

Me rió, aunque es una risa nerviosa y se lo agradezco. Él me sonríe y me besa la mejilla. Nos separamos y él parece inseguro de que más hacer, así que se limita a despedirse de mi madre con un movimiento de cabeza y sale de la casa.

* * *

No puedo dormir, así que paso casi toda la noche vagando por mi hogar. Hay muchos buenos recuerdos encerrados entre estas paredes y casi todos pertenecen a mi padre. Sé que él jamás me habría dejado hacer lo que he hecho y quizás él hubiera encontrado otra solución al problema, pero a mi no se me ocurre nada. Papá era tan listo… yo también lo soy, pero no tanto como él.

Así que no queda más que resignarme. Mañana me marchare de esta casa para siempre. Viviré en la bonita casa del Panadero, donde me alimentaran y cuidaran, pero nunca me amaran porque no soy más que una simple esclava.

Al recordar esto siento un escalofrió y siento la tentación de despertar a mi madre para hablar con ella. Necesito que me conforte, sí, pero más que nada necesito que me… eh… eduque. Necesito que me diga que debo esperar mañana. Necesito que me prepare para cumplir con mis "deberes". Nunca he estado con un hombre y aunque tengo una vaga idea sobre lo que es el sexo y lo que debe hacerse yo… no sé que esperar.

Pero me da pena preguntarle. Nunca hemos sido muy unidas y después de la muerte de papá nos distanciamos aun más. Sé que me quiere y yo la quiero a ella pero no… no le tengo tanta confianza. Ojala hubiera alguien a quien pudiera recurrir para contarle mis temores.

Supongo que mañana podría preguntarle a las otras esclavas. Sin duda estaré con ellas un rato, antes de que llegue la noche. Para que me muestren la casa, me enseñen mis tareas y cosas así. Entonces podre preguntarles que esperar.

Me estremezco y me obligo a cerrar los ojos. Debo descansar. Debo dormir. Es la ultima noche que dormiré sola y debería intentar disfrutarla. Si la situación fuera otra, quizás estaría ansiosa por compartir mi cama pero dadas las circunstancias… no. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

La noche avanza y poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando. El sueño me reclama.

* * *

Al día siguiente me despido de mi madre y de mi hermana y me dirijo a mi nueva casa. No llevo nada, salvo la ropa que traigo puesta, pero no necesito nada. De ahora en adelante mis necesidades de ropa, vestido y comida serán satisfechas por mi nuevo amo.

Sé que no suena tan mal. Quizás no sea tan malo. En especial, no considerando quien es mi amo. Sé que a algunas chicas las golpean o las maltratan o son sometidas a practicas poco ortodoxas (aunque no sé que significa eso), pero no creo que Peeta sea de esos. Aunque claro, no hay ninguna garantía.

Llamo a la puerta trasera de la casa y una mujer me abre. Es Miriam, la reconozco al instante por su largo y perfecto cabello negro, sus brillantes ojos verdes y sus perfectas facciones. Sin duda, al lado de esta mujer, debo verme horrible.

-¿Katniss?- me pregunta y yo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Ella sonríe y noto que tiene una sonrisa perfecta –Soy Miriam- se presenta- ven, las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de prepararte.

Se hace a un lado, permitiéndome pasar. Yo trago saliva una ultima vez y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, entro.

Mi vida ha terminado. Pero, supongo, podría ser peor.

* * *

¡Y fin! ¿Les gusto? En el próximo capitulo les prometo que sabremos un poco más sobre lo que nuestro querido Peeta esta pensando. Jaja. Y otra cosa… si alguien pudiera ayudarme se los agradecería infinitamente, porque google no me esta siendo muy útil… jaja. Quisiera que me dijeran (si alguien lo sabe) como se llaman los miembros de la familia de Peeta. Como dije, google no esta cooperando. Y también si alguien sabe como se llama la mamá de Katniss…

En fin, gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Otro capitulo… ah, la inspiración es tan bella… jaja

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta. También gracias a todos por la info acerca de los nombres: el veredicto parece unánime. Habrá que inventarlos. jaja

En fin… Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Por cierto que este capitulo no tiene titulo... asi que si alguien quiere sugerir alguno sientase libre de hacerlo...

* * *

Capitulo 4

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss se ha marchado hace casi una hora, pero yo sigo sintiendo su presencia en la cocina. Esta en todo lo que me rodea. A donde mire, algo me la recuerda. Quizás es tonto y no tiene sentido, pero es cierto.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a verla semidesnuda, delante de mi y diciéndome que es todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. Oh Katniss… he querido que sea mía casi desde que tengo memoria. Pero no así. Nunca así. Quiero abrazarla y besarla y acariciarla, pero porque ella quiere que lo haga. Porque significa algo para ella. No solo porque se supone que ahora soy su dueño y debe complacerme.

Suspiró. Ha sido algo muy bajo de mi parte. Comprarla, quiero decir. Pero también sé que probablemente sea lo mejor. Si yo no la hubiera aceptado, quizás hubiera terminado en el burdel y entonces….

Jamás me perdonaría el haberla abandonado así.

Pero no quiero que sea mi esclava. Quiero que sea mi novia, mi esposa, mi mujer. Pero no puedo decirle eso. Ni ahora, ni nunca. He perdido cualquier oportunidad de ganarme su corazón, porque he comprado su cuerpo y eso no me lo perdonara jamás. Tal vez no me odie, pero no podrá amarme.

Ese pensamiento me hace flaquear las piernas y me obligo a sentarme. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estaba entre la espada y la pared y he tomado la decisión que pensé sería mejor, pero en realidad no había respuestas correctas. Toda esta situación esta terriblemente mal. Si el Capitolio no nos obligara a sacrificar a dos de nosotros, año con año…

Pensar así es traición y si llegara a expresarlo en voz alta me colgarían. O me azotarían, por lo menos. Pero es lo que siempre he sentido y ahora que ha pasado esto con Katniss…

Mi padre entra a la cocina y me observa con tristeza. Trato de sonreírle, pero fallo. -¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta.

-Confundido.

Él asiente. –Lo siento mucho.

-No es tu culpa.

-Creí que… sería lo mejor. Sobre todo para ella. Sería mejor que estuviera con un hombre que la quiere, aunque ella no tenga ni idea de eso.

Papá siempre ha sabido de mi enamoramiento con Katniss. Quizás él tiene la culpa, porque fue él quien la señalo el primer día de escuela, haciendo que le pusiera más atención de la normal. Desde luego eso no importa, lo que importa es que desde que tenía 5 años he estado perdidamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen. Y el año pasado estuve tan cerca de perderla… Cuando nuestro numero salió, supe que ella iba a correr el riesgo. Yo hubiera querido ayudarla, comprar su inmunidad, pero no podía hacerlo. Así que con el corazón el puño asistí a la Ceremonia de la Cosecha y casi llore de alivio cuando su nombre no salió sorteado.

Me alegre de que escogieran a otra chica. Es algo cruel y egoísta, pero no pude evitarlo. Eso fue lo que sentí.

-Voy a darme un baño- le digo. Quiero sumergirme en una tina, borrar mis pensamientos y descansar. Más tarde quizás necesite también una ducha con agua fría, si la imagen de Katniss semidesnuda no desaparece de mi cabeza. No quiero estar pensando en eso, porque sé que ella lo hizo por pura desesperación y que se siente avergonzada por ello, pero a mis hormonas no parece importarles.

Mi padre asiente y me deja marchar, sin decirme nada más. Me siento cansado y como si hubiera envejecido cien años en tan solo una hora. Quiero dormirme y despertar en un mundo distinto.

Un mundo en el que no hay sacrificios humanos, ni esclavas.

* * *

Cuando salgo de bañarme es casi la hora de cenar, así que me dirijo al comedor. En mi camino me encuentro con las chicas (que es denominación que le doy a las esclavas de mis hermanos, porque llamarlas esclavas suena terriblemente mal). Al verme todas guardan silencio y me siento como un bicho raro, siendo examinado en un laboratorio. -¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto a Miriam, la más joven y (hay que ser sinceros) la más bonita de todas.

-Tu padre dice que tendremos una nueva compañera- me dice ella, sonriéndome levemente- me dice que es una chica muy linda.

Me sonrojo aunque no sé muy bien porque. Miriam vuelve a sonreír. –Tu madre nos ha dicho que debemos encargarnos de ella cuando llegue mañana. Para "dejarla presentable". A ella no parece agradarle mucho.

Eso no podría ser más cierto. A mi madre no le agrada Katniss, pero no sé porque. No sé si sospecha que me siento atraído hacia ella o si simplemente le desagrada su independencia y su carácter algo… rebelde. –Oh, no deberías preocuparte por ello- comento, por decir algo, aunque en realidad no tengo ni idea de que decir.

Miriam asiente, comprensiva. –Creo conocerla- me dice- es la Cazadora, ¿no es así?

Me sorprende que la conozca, pero no digo nada. Solo asiento con la cabeza. –Ya me lo parecía...- dice Miriam, reflexiva- Peeta… umm… no sé como decir esto…

Noto que esta preocupada por mi y me siento confundido. Desde que llego, Miriam siempre me ha tratado como si fuera su hermano menor. Quizás le recuerdo un poco a él, aunque ella nunca habla mucho de su casa, ni de su familia. -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-Es solo que… umm… bueno, se rumora que ella y… cierto chico son… bueno, novios o algo. Y que en el bosque…

No necesito que continúe. Sé perfectamente lo que se rumora por ahí acerca de Katniss y Gale. A él no lo conozco personalmente porque es mayor que nosotros. Pero dicen que es muy guapo aunque algo hosco y que tiene una relación muy cercana con Katniss.

Demasiado cercana, quizás.

-Oh- digo, no muy inteligentemente pero sin saber que más decir. ¿Qué esperan que diga?

-Yo… esto es algo incomodo- dice Miriam, al tiempo que comienza a jugar con su cabello- quiero saber… eh… tú que opinas de ella- la miro confundido y ella se apresura a continuar- quiero decir ¿de verdad te gusta?

-Sí- confieso. Es sencillo ser sincero con ella. Mucho más sencillo que serlo con mi madre.

Ella asiente y un leve sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas. –Me apena preguntarte esto- me asegura y realmente luce apenada, pero yo sigo sin entender que pasa- Tú sabes la revisión que tu madre hace de nosotras, antes de aceptarnos oficialmente. Y sabes que sus criterios de decisión son… eh… ¿Cómo decirlo…?

Pero no necesito que me lo diga. Al fin he entendido a donde quiere llegar. Quiere que le de mi opinión acerca de si Katniss es virgen o no. Mi madre tiene unas ideas muy estrictas al respecto y aunque técnicamente no es ningún requerimiento que las esclavas no hallan tenido ningún encuentro sexual previo, algunas familias si exigen este requisito. A mis hermanos no parece importarles, pero mi madre se aseguro personalmente de que todas sus esclavas fueran aun "señoritas" cuando llegaron a la casa. Hará lo mismo con Katniss. Y Miriam quiere saber que hacer al respecto. No sé como, pero si yo le digo que pase lo que pase, quiero que Katniss sea aceptada, ella se las ingeniara para hacerla parecer virgen, aunque no lo sea.

La idea de que no lo sea no me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora. En este momento pienso en todos los rumores que corren por la escuela y en mis conversaciones con Prim, quien me ha contado que a veces su hermana llega muy noche y que pasa horas en el bosque, en compañía de su "amigo" Gale.

Supongo que hay una buena probabilidad de que haya estado con él.

-¿Te aseguraras de que mi madre la acepte?

Miriam asiente y me sonríe. Es una sonrisa débil y creo que no solo esta avergonzada por la conversación que acabamos de tener, sino también apenada. Porque ahora sabe que realmente me gusta Katniss y no querrá que yo descubra que ha estado con alguien más. Quizás opte por engañarme a mí también.

Solo que… no pienso acostarme con ella. No así. No la obligare a hacer algo que no quiere. Quiero hacer el amor con ella, no solo tener sexo con ella. Así que supongo que realmente no importa si es virgen o no, porque yo jamás lo sabré. Porque ella nunca me amara.

Sin decir nada más retomo mi camino hacia el comedor y me siento. Mi madre ha preparado algún tipo de ave en una salsa cremosa y cuando todos nos sentamos a la mesa, ella se apresura a dar indicaciones para que nos sirvan. A las chicas les gusta ayudar con la comida. Creo que las hace sentir que no son simples objetos de satisfacción sexual, sino que son parte de la familia.

En cierta forma lo son. Pero siguen siendo esclavas.

Y ese también será ahora el destino de mi amada Katniss.

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué les pareció? La conversación entre Peeta y Miriam fue algo rara de escribir, no se si eso se nota. Espero que no. O espero que al menos sea tolerable… jaja

¡Gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme su opinión!


	5. Chapter 5

Y otro capitulo… ¡simplemente siguen fluyendo! Jaja

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Preparaciones

**Katniss´POV**

Miriam me presenta con sus compañeras. Hay una chica de pequeña estatura y largo cabello castaño, que dice llamarse Merrin. Hay también unas gemelas pelirrojas (algo bastante inusual en el distrito 12) de ojos marrones que se llaman Marilyn y Meryl.

-Todos sus nombres empiezan con M- observo. No sé porque lo he dicho, pero a ellas parece hacerles gracia y se ríen. Yo también sonrió; quiero llevarme bien con estas chicas. De ahora en adelante, ellas serán como mis hermanas y será mejor que tengamos una buena relación.

-Vamos a arreglarte- me dice Miriam y me toma de la mano- ¿Ya has tomado un baño?

Sacudo la cabeza. Como en casi todas las casas de las familias pobres, en la mía no hay una ducha y dado que salí temprano de la casa, mi madre no tuvo tiempo de prepararme un baño. Miriam asiente, comprensiva y sé que voy a llevarme bien con ella. No porque tenga que, sino porque es dulce y amigable.

Me conducen al baño y me dejan sola para que me lave. Agradezco estos breves momentos de privacidad y me meto en la ducha, permaneciendo bajo el chorro del agua por varios minutos. Me siento mejor y más relajada, aunque me siento nerviosa por lo que ocurrirá después.

Termino de bañarme unos 15 minutos después y salgo. Miriam me esta esperando afuera y me conduce a otro cuarto, espacioso y con pocos muebles. De hecho, solo hay dos camas, un tocador y un pequeño taburete frente a éste.

Miriam me sienta en el taburete y luego entre todas comienzan a depilarme las cejas y pintarme las uñas. Merrin me pregunta se me he depilado con cera alguna vez y sacudo la cabeza. Cuando han terminado con lo que estaban haciendo, me conducen de nuevo al baño y Marilyn sale unos minutos. Cuando vuelve, lleva una pequeña olla en sus manos llena de cera caliente. Trago saliva. Esto luce bastante doloroso.

Para cuando terminan de depilarme, mi piel ha adquirido un alarmante color rojo. Miriam me dice que es normal y que la irritación disminuirá conforme pase el día. Me sugiere tomar otro baño y salen del cuarto, dejándome sola. Vuelvo a bañarme y noto que si, en efecto, la irritación se desvanece.

Salgo y vuelven a llevarme al cuarto, donde me ponen un vestido bonito, aunque sencillo y luego me peinan y me maquillan. Me siento extraña, como si no fuera yo la chica del espejo. Pero supongo que deberé acostumbrarme.

Cerca del medio día, Miriam anuncia que es hora de llevarme con la Sra. Mellark. Ahora caigo en cuenta de cual es el apellido del Panadero y supongo que puedo dejar de llamarlo así, aunque no sé si me acostumbrare a llamarlo por su apellido. Tampoco sé si me acostumbrare a llamar de una forma tan respetuosa a esa bruja mal encarada.

Las chicas se marchan y me quedo sola con Miriam. Ella cierra la puerta con suavidad y cuando estamos solas se sienta en la cama y me invita a sentarme a su lado. Me toma de las manos y me acaricia el dorso de una de ellas con suavidad. Sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar antes de que te presentes con la señora de la casa- me dice, con un tono serio- lo primero es decirte que debes esperar durante esta primera presentación.

Asiento con la cabeza y Miriam continua. –Debes saber que te observara como si fueras un insecto desagradable y tratara de encontrarte mil defectos físicos. Trata de mantener la calma: sus palabras son duras y crueles, pero no dejes que te afecten ¿de acuerdo?

Vuelvo a asentir. Eso ya lo suponía. –Cuando termine con eso hará una última revisión, antes de darte oficialmente la bienvenida. Ella…- Miriam me mira a los ojos y aunque esta algo sonrojada, continua con voz serena- querrá comprobar que aun eres virgen.

Suelto un gritito de indignación ante esto y luego siento pánico. ¿Cómo exactamente va a comprobar eso? Me siento sonrojar y me doy cuenta de que me siento avergonzada y aterrada. -¿Lo eres?- me pregunta mi compañera y no entiendo a que se refiere, así que sigo observándola, sin decir nada. Al final, ella parece entender mi confusión. – Quiero decir que si aun eres virgen.

Me sonrojo, pero asiento con la cabeza. Miriam me mira a los ojos, como si tratara de leer hasta el fondo de mi alma y me doy cuenta que esta tratando de descifrar si miento. Me siento indignada ante esto, pero trato de mantenerme serena. Sera un buen entrenamiento para lo que me espera esta tarde.

-Bien- dice ella, al parecer convencida de que le digo la verdad- entonces no debería haber mayor problema.

-¿Cómo… como comprobara eso?- le pregunto, sintiéndome súbitamente mareada. Realmente no quiero saber, pero necesito saberlo. Será mejor si estoy preparada para lo que me espera.

Y entonces Miriam me explica como lo hará y mis mejillas comienzan a arder de vergüenza. No quiero que nadie me toque ahí y mucho menos para comprobar que aquel… pedacito de carne, como lo llama Miriam, sigue ahí. Eso suena doloroso, pero más que nada humillante. Les he vendido mi vida y eso no es suficiente. Necesitan humillarme más.

Siento que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar y Miriam me abraza.- Shhh, shhh- me dice, acariciándome la cabeza- todo estará bien. Relájate. Todo terminara antes de que te des cuenta.

Espero que tenga razón. Realmente espero que si.

* * *

La hora tan temida llega y la bruja sin corazón que es la esposa del Panadero me revisa. Me dice cosas horribles, aun peores que cuando me encontró hurgando en su basura y yo trato de no estallar y gritarle algo igual de desagradable. Ya no soy la niña de 11 años que se aguanto sus insultos en silencio. Ahora soy una joven que podría devolvérselos con facilidad. Solo que no debo hacerlo. Si la hago enojar, se negara a aceptarme y entonces tendré que devolver el dinero (el cual ya no tengo)

Cuando finalmente se cansa de insultarme y procede a revisarme, yo trato de fingir que no estoy ahí. Concentro mi mente en algún punto lejano, en el bosque y trato de ignorar sus manos huesudas levantando mi falda y tocándome. Es extraño. Es horrible. No es doloroso, pero me hace sentir… mal. Usada. Como si fuera un trozo de carne y ella se estuviera asegurando de que aun estoy en buen estado.

Asiente, satisfecha y luego se retira un poco. Les hace una señal a las chicas y ellas asienten con la cabeza. Miriam me toma del brazo y me conduce de vuelta al cuarto. En el camino no puedo resistirlo más y me hecho a llorar.

Las demás permanecen en silencio y no tratan de consolarme. Saben que estoy más allá de ser consolable. Todas han pasado por la misma humillación y saben que cualquier palabra será en vano.

Así que en silencio me ayudan a desvestirme y me dejan acostarme en una de las camas, a llorar. Respetuosamente salen del cuarto y cierran la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

Me siento terrible. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo vale la pena, porque Prim esta sana y salva. Pero aun así, me siento fatal.

Sigo llorando, hasta que finalmente me quedo dormida.

* * *

Cuando despierto, las chicas han vuelto. Miriam sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño paquete y cuando me levanto, ella lo abre, revelando un minúsculo camisón blanco. Ya es de noche y ha llegado la hora de que me presente ante mi amo. Y desde luego debo usar algo bonito.

Me desmaquillan y despeinan, para luego volver a maquillarme y peinarme. Me ayudan a ponerme el camisón, que es verdaderamente mínimo y me queda muy justo. Miriam me presta una bata y luego se ofrece a acompañarme al dormitorio de Peeta.

Estoy aterrada. No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarles que esperar y ahora es muy tarde. Aunque después de lo que he pasado el día de hoy, no creo que nada pueda ser peor.

Una vez en el cuarto, Miriam me indica que me acueste en la cama y espere. Camina hasta la puerta y luego parece arrepentirse y vuelve a mi lado. –La Sra. Mellark ya te ha revisado, pero aun podría alegar algo en tu contra- me dice y yo me siento palidecer. Las cosas solo parecen ir de mal en peor- mañana entrara a revisar las sabanas- la miro confundida y ella abre los ojos grandes como platos- No tienes ni idea de que va a pasar, ¿verdad?

-Tengo una leve idea- le digo y ella sacude la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo para que te explique todo. Por el momento bastara que sepas que cuando te penetre por primera vez, te va a doler- palidezco aun más y ella me toma de la mano- no demasiado. Algo. Pídele que lo haga despacio y eso debería ayudar- asiento, pero cada vez me siento mas asustada. No quiero hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto- vas a sangrar un poco. Solo unas gotas, pero eso será lo que la Sra. Mellark compruebe mañana. Que has sangrado. Si por alguna razón no llegases a sangrar… pínchate un dedo y deja unas gotitas a la altura de donde tus caderas estarían colocadas si estuvieras acostada. Solo unas pocas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento y le aprieto la mano. Quiero que se quede conmigo, que me explique más cosas. Maldigo mi obstinado carácter y mi negativa a hablar con mi madre sobre que esperar. Se oyen pasos en lo corredor y Miriam me observa una vez más. –Estarás bien- me dice y me besa la frente, antes de ponerse de pie y salir casi corriendo del cuarto. Me quedo sola y siento ganas de llorar de nuevo. Normalmente soy más fuerte que esto, pero me siento cansada y debilitada.

La puerta se abre y mi nuevo amo entra. Yo permanezco sentada sobre la cama, tratando de contener mis lagrimas y lo saludo. –Buenas noches.

Volteo a verlo. Él tiene una mirada que no logro descifrar y ruego porque esto termine pronto.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué tal? El final es prometedor, ¿o no? Jaja. Bueno, antes de despedirme solo quiero decirles que la parte de la "revisión" ¡fue incomoda hasta para mi! Así que déjenme saber su opinión al respecto. Espero no este demasiado mal…

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Un capitulo más!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta. De verdad que significa mucho para mi.

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Decisiones.

**Peeta's POV**

He pasado toda la mañana en la panadería. Cargando sacos de harina, preparando masas, elaborando panes, decorando pasteles. Mi padre me ha puesto a trabajar mucho hoy con un solo propósito: distraerme. Y se lo agradezco, porque no quiero pensar en la noche que me espera.

Vuelvo a recordar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Katniss y maldigo mi situación. Pensar que esta noche (y todas las que siguen) la tendré tan cerca y no haremos absolutamente nada. Aunque… tal vez podría aprovechar la situación. Pero eso estaría mal. Moralmente, estaría muy mal. Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero mis bajos instintos insisten en que no sería tan malo.

Mis hermanos no ayudan. Han pasado todo el día… instruyéndome. O es así como ellos le llaman. Me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que sugieren y siento algo de pena por las chicas. Ellas son muy ambles conmigo, pero con lo que cuentan mis hermanos no deberían serlo. No creo que las maltraten, pero se expresan de ellas como si no fueran seres humanos. Como si solo fueran… objetos.

Creo que ellos no lo ven así. Para ellos es natural hablar así. Después de todo, son sus esclavas. Pero también son mujeres. Buenas mujeres. Merrin es una talentosa cocinera y le gusta contar chistes. A Marilyn le encanta leer y contar historias. Meryl ama la música y sabe tocar la flauta. Y Miriam es muy inteligente y una maravillosa bailarina. Pero ellos no ven eso. Me pregunto si alguna vez les han preguntado lo que les gusta hacer.

A veces yo paso horas platicando con ellas. Me gusta hablar con ellas, porque son muy diferentes a mis hermanos y a mis amigos. Siempre están riendo entre ellas y yo no pensaría que son infelices. Tal vez no lo sean, pero sin duda no son dichosas. Vuelvo a pensar en Katniss y me pregunto como se sentirá con ellas. ¿Se llevaran bien? Sí. Miriam se asegurara de ello.

Aunque es la más joven, Miriam es la líder del grupo. Hasta que ella llego, las chicas pasaban muchas horas oscuras. Ella las ha hecho sentirse mejor, les ha ayudado a encontrar un nuevo sentido a su vida. No sé como, pero lo ha hecho. Espero que también ayude a Katniss. Espero que la ayude a lidiar con esto.

Ojala también alguien me ayudara a mi a lidiar con esto.

* * *

La noche ha llegado finalmente. Mis hermanos me dan unos últimos "concejos" antes de dejarme marchar a mi cuarto. Camino lentamente, tratando de retrasar el momento lo más posible. No sé que voy a hacer. Ayer estaba decidido a no tocar a Katniss pero hoy no estoy tan seguro. Sé que no debería usarla, pero la deseo tanto… y admitámoslo, estoy justo en la edad en que mis hormonas rigen casi todos mis pensamientos.

Cuando me acerco a mi cuarto noto que Miriam va saliendo. Intercambiamos una mirada y me siento tentado a detenerla. A preguntarle que a dicho Katniss, preguntarle como está, como se siente y… ¿pero de que serviría eso? Lo que yo debería hacer es concentrarme en…

Abro la puerta y todo pensamiento medianamente racional me abandona. Katniss esta sentada en la cama, usando un camisón minúsculo que realza maravillosamente su figura. Me mira y me saluda. –Buenas noches.

-Hola- respondo, incapaz de decir nada más. ¡Se ve bellísima! Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta… ¿Cómo puede un hombre resistirla? ¿Cómo voy yo a resistirla? ¡No puedo! ¡Es imposible! Doy un paso hacia ella, decidido a ceder a mis instintos (aunque después me sienta fatal por ello) cuando noto que esta temblando. Estamos a mediados de verano, así que no es por el frio. Está asustada. Está luchando por disimularlo y por mostrarse tranquila y segura, pero puedo notar el leve temblor. No puedo hacer esto.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto- ¿Te han tratado bien?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se muerde el labio. Algo la ha incomodado. -¿Qué te ha hecho mi madre?- pregunto, porque sé que tuvo que haber sido ella la que la halla hecho sentir mal.

-No es nada- me dice, sonrojándose y concentrado toda su atención en sus manos, colocadas cuidadosamente sobre su regazo. Noto que le han pintado las uñas de un bonito tono rosado, pero al parecer se las ha estado comiendo. Debe estar muy nerviosa.

-Escucha- le digo, decidido a dejar las cosas en claro. Decidido a poner mi moral por encima de mis deseos- no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Y no quiero que hagamos nada con lo que tú no te sientas cómoda.

Ella me mira y en sus ojos veo que no me cree. Suspiró. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. –Mira yo… yo no quería que esto pasara. Te acepte porque… porque pensé que sería lo mejor. Porque no quería que acabaras en el burdel. Yo… - "yo quería protegerte". Podría decírselo, pero no sé como se lo tomara. Hasta ahora creo que ella piensa que solo estoy tratando de endulzarle el oído. Oh, ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil de convencer?

Ella se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara y comienzo a desesperarme un poco. Aquí esta, temblando de miedo frente a mi y aun así se comporta tan orgullosa. Oh… ¿Qué puedo decir? –Yo quisiera que continuaras con tu vida de la manera más normal posible. Claro que tendrás que vivir aquí y ayudar a las chicas con los quehaceres, pero bueno yo… yo pensaba que quizás, si tú quisieras, podrías ir a visitar a tu familia. E ir a cazar. En tus ratos libres.

Arquea las cejas, sorprendida. Pero enseguida compone el gesto, ¿cree que le estoy tomando el pelo? ¿Me cree capaz de eso?

-¿Lo dices en serio?- me pregunta, cautelosa. Noto que ha dejado de temblar y eso me alegra. Le sonrío y asiento.

Ella sigue observándome un rato, como si tratara de descifrar algún enigma imposible. Finalmente hace algo muy extraño. Arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abraza. Es un contacto más bien inocente, pero me doy cuenta que sin duda es más satisfactorio que si me acostara con ella. Porque esto es real. Sonrío y le devuelvo el abrazo, aunque sin fuerza. No quiero que se sienta incomoda.

-Gracias- me dice y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro. ¡Como desearía poder hacerla sonreír así siempre! ¡Mi mundo sería perfecto si esa sonrisa no se desvaneciera nunca!

-No es nada- le digo y ahora la noto más relajada. Ese breve abrazo me ha dejado con ganas de más y me doy cuenta de que aun lo que he dicho que… -No quiero acostarme contigo.

Me mira sorprendida y hasta me atrevería a decir que un poco ofendida. Me sonrojo. Eso salió muy mal. –Quiero decir que… no es que no quiera- una mirada asesina. ¡Ja! Y yo que pensé que ya se había resignado al papel de esclava sumisa- No, eh… lo que quiero decir es que… eh… no así. No quiero que hagas nada que no deseas.

-¿O sea que solo quieres que me acueste contigo si así lo deseo?- su tono es sarcástico. Otra vez cree que miento. Vuelvo a suspirar ¿Por qué es tan necia esta mujer?

-No me malinterpretes Katniss- le digo, tratando de tranquilizarla- quiero que llevemos una buena relación. Quiero que estés cómoda conmigo. Y eso no va pasar si te obligo a tener sexo conmigo.

Se sonroja y aparta la mirada. Oh, esto es tan incomodo… -Eh… ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?- sugiero y ella vuelve a mirarme. Luego sonríe.

-Claro- me dice- solo… déjame aclarar algo. ¿Vas a dejarme ir a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana?

-Sí.

-¿Y cazar?

-Aja.

-¿Y no quieres nada a cambio?

"Que me ames" ¡Ja! Eso sería un suicidio. No puedo decirle eso. Sé que no reaccionara bien. Así que me limito a sacudir la cabeza. –Solo que tienes que vivir aquí. Y dormir en mi cuarto. Para que nadie sospeche.

Ella parece meditarlo unos segundos y después asiente. Bien, espero que ahora todo vaya mejor. -¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto.

-No lo había pensado- me dice y luego sonríe brevemente- pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no he comido nada en todo el día.

Le sonrío y le ofrezco mi mano. –Bueno, entonces vayamos a la cocina a ver que podemos encontrar.

Ella toma mi mano y yo me siento en el cielo. Es casi tan bueno como cuando me abrazo. Luego noto que sigue usando ese diminuto camisoncito y me sonrojo. –Quizás sería bueno que… eh… te pusieras otra cosa.

Ella repara en su atuendo y luego vuelve a sonrojarse. –Miriam se llevo la bata- me explica, cubriéndose con la cobija, súbitamente consiente de lo descubierta que está. Me apresuro a buscar en mis cajones y termino encontrando una vieja camiseta que debe ser como 4 veces mi talla. Se la paso y ella se la pone: le queda bastante grande, así que la cubre perfectamente. Muy bien, así será más difícil que mi decisión flaquee.

Vuelvo a ofrecerle mi mano y salimos del cuarto, dirigiéndonos a la cocina. Hay unos bollos de queso recién horneados y estoy seguro de que a papá no le molestara que tome algunos. Mi madre es otra historia, desde luego, pero me arriesgare a su furia.

Con Katniss tomada de mi mano, siento que puedo enfrentar al mundo entero.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Debo confesar que esto sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza y me costo horrores escribirlo… no se porque, pero creo que ha sido de los capítulos más complicados.

En fin… déjenme saber que les pareció, ¿si? ¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

Oh, otra cosa. Me han preguntado que cada cuando actualizo, como notaran, he subido un capitulo diario, como a eso de las 7-8 de la noche (hora de México). Mañana quizás actualice más temprano o tal vez no actualice en lo absoluto, porque a lo mejor paso todo el día fuera de mi casa... ¡Pero les prometo que el domingo tendrán un nuevo capitulo! ¡Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Y uno más… Debo decir que el anterior me costo algo de trabajo, espero que este no sea así…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Cena

**Peeta's POV**

Bajamos a la cocina. Los bollos aun están dentro del horno, para que no se enfríen demasiado, así que los saco con cuidado de no quemarme. Katniss esta de pie detrás de mi y mira nerviosamente la puerta. Probablemente le preocupe que mi madre entre y arme un escándalo. Lo cual probablemente ocurra, pero tengo fe en que ya este dormida.

Pero por supuesto, podría pasar. Así que será mejor darnos prisa.

Le paso uno de los bollos y le da una mordida tentativa. Luego una sonrisa aparece en su rostro (¡como amo esa sonrisa!) y prácticamente lo devora. Yo sonrío y cuando me descubre mirándola, se sonroja. -Lo siento- me dice- tenía mucha hambre.

Me rió, porque no puedo creer que este apenada por eso. Luego le paso otro bollo, que esta vez come con más calma. -Esta delicioso.

Asiento y me dispongo a ver que más tenemos. No creo que sea bueno darle a comer puro pan, debe haber jamón o algo así por aquí...

Katniss se sienta y continúa comiendo. Encuentro una pequeña olla y reviso su contenido. Perfecto, chocolate caliente. Esto debería servir...

Enciendo la estufa y caliento el chocolate. Katniss me observa, expectante y le pregunto si quiere otro bollo. Vuelve a sonrojarse. -Jamás había comido uno de estos- me explica, con una leve sonrisa.

-Son bollos de queso- le digo- en general, no son para venta al publico. Mi padre le envía una orden al Alcalde todos los días.

Ella frunce levemente el ceño. -¿No te meterás en problemas por esto?

-Oh... no. No pasa nada.

No parece muy convencida, así que cuando le ofrezco otro, niega con la cabeza. Oh, genial. Ahora no querrá comer nada más.

Reviso el chocolate y como ya esta caliente, sirvo un poco para ambos. Me mira con desconfianza. -¿Que es esto?- pregunta, acercando la taza a su nariz y oliendo el contenido. ¿Como puede desconfiar del chocolate caliente? -Bébelo- le indico- te gustara.

Ella me lanza una mirada que parece decir "¿Tú crees?" y le sonrío. Debe ser la mujer mas obstinada que conozco. -Anda- le digo, dándole un sorbo a mi propia taza- Bebe.

Finalmente cede y toma un traguito. Parece que le gusta, porque vacía el resto del contenido en tiempo record. -Vaya- comento- que mal que no te halla gustado.

Me lanza una mirada asesina y luego parece reflexionar sobre lo que ha hecho, porque aparta la vista. Se supone que soy su dueño. No se supone que me lance miradas asesinas. Pero... no quiero eso. -¿Katniss? ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Vuelve a mirarme y le sonrío- Me gustaría que cuando estamos solos, me veas como... un compañero de escuela. Solamente. No más.

Lo medita unos segundos y luego asiente con la cabeza. Bien, así las cosas deberían fluir mejor. Concentro mi atención en mi taza y vuelvo a sentirme triste. No sé como vamos a hacer para que esto funcione. O mas bien, como voy a hacer yo para que funcione. ¿Que quiero ahora? ¿Que puedo esperar? Cuando era más chico me gustaba imaginar cientos de escenarios donde me acercaba a Katniss y la conquistaba en segundos. Sabía que estaba siendo irrealista, pero no me importaba.

Nunca reuní valor para acercarme y hablar con ella. Por eso pensé en acercarme primero a Prim; sin duda eso simplificaría las cosas. No funciono... o no del todo. Prim es muy dulce y me cae bien. Me gusta platicar con ella. Pero ciertamente no me ha ayudado a acercarme a su hermana. O más bien, a mi me sigue faltando el valor para acercarme a Katniss. Cuando Prim me invitaba a que las acompañara de vuelta a casa, siempre me negaba. Simplemente, me ponía muy nervioso.

Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Ahora Katniss y yo nos veremos forzados a convivir más tiempo y aunque espero que nos llevemos bien, no sé que más puedo esperar. Creo que podría aspirar a convertirme en su amigo, pero nada más. Cualquier otra cosa… no sé. Sería… raro. Supongo.

Aunque daría lo que fuera porque las cosas pudieran llegar a más. De verdad que quiero casarme con ella. Y la gente dirá que estoy siendo ridículo, porque en realidad casi no la conozco pero yo sé que ella es la mujer para mí.

El problema es, ¿puedo ser yo el hombre que ella quiera?

* * *

Cuando volvemos al cuarto ambos estamos prácticamente cayéndonos de sueño. Me excuso brevemente para ir a ponerme la piyama al baño y cuando regreso, Katniss ya esta acostada.

Dudo un segundo. ¿Debería acostarme a su lado o debería conformarme con el suelo? Considerando nuestro… "arreglo" creo que el suelo será la opción… ¡Que bueno que es verano, porque si fuera invierno estaría helado!

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta Katniss, al notar que estoy acomodándome en el suelo.

-Me preparo para dormir.

-Pero… ¿Por qué en el suelo?

-Así tendrás la cama para ti sola.

Ella voltea los ojos. –Ven acá- me dice- no seas ridículo. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no voy a hacerte dormir en el suelo.

-Katniss, yo no…

Me lanza una mirada y decido obedecer. De todos modos, si preferiría dormir en mi cama. Será más cómodo.

* * *

-¿Katniss?

-¿Huh?

-¿Estabas dormida?

-No…

-Oh. Este… yo quería preguntarte… eh… si estas acostumbrada a levantarte temprano. Es que nosotros empezamos a trabajar muy temprano en la panadería y no quisiera…

-Despreocúpate. Mi día normalmente empieza muy temprano también.

-Oh. Perfecto. Entonces… hasta mañana.

-¿Peeta?

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

-Descansa.

-Gracias. Igual.

* * *

¡Es súper corto, ya lo sé! Pero ya no sabía que más escribir… jaja. ¡Y el final es raro, lo sé! De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no sé porque este capitulo no quedo como parte del anterior… supongo que la respuesta más sencilla es… ¡porque aun no tengo escrito el capitulo 8! Jaja

En fin… ¡gracias por leer! No olviden dejarme su opinión.


	8. Chapter 8

Y otro capitulo. Largo para compensar el anterior! Jaja

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 8

**Katniss' POV**

Cuando despierto siento que ha desaparecido el peso en el otro lado de la cama, lo que quiere decir que Peeta ya se levanto. Me siento mejor que ayer, mucho más despierta y con ganas de empezar el día. Sé que primero deberé terminar con mis quehaceres de la casa, pero después podre ir a visitar a mi familia. ¡Y a cazar!

Me pregunto donde estará Peeta. Tal parece que nunca podre dejar de estarle agradecida. Me ha ayudado siempre que lo necesito y no ha querido aprovecharse de la situación en la que me tiene. No sé porque lo hace, pero no voy a decir que no estoy feliz por ello.

La puerta se abre y Peeta entra. Lleva una toalla amarrada a la cintura y el cabello le gotea. Se dirige directamente al armario y comienza a rebuscar entre su ropa. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que probablemente este desnudo y me apresuro a apartar la vista.

Él parece haberse olvidado de que estoy aquí, pues puedo escucharlo hablar consigo mismo mientras se viste. Parece estarse recordando las cosas que tiene que hacer y los ingredientes que se le han acabado. Después empieza a tararear una canción que no me parece conocer y por el rabillo del ojo noto que ha terminado de vestirse.

Más o menos. Ya tiene puesto el pantalón, pero aun no trae playera. Sé que debería volver a apartar la vista, pero no puedo. Debo admitir que tengo algo de curiosidad. De todos modos, él ya me ha visto semidesnuda, así que es justo que ahora yo lo vea a él, ¿no?

Probablemente no. Pero aun así, no puedo apartar la vista. Es… extraño. No sé porque me ha dado tanta curiosidad, pero quiero observarlo.

Noto que esta bastante más delgado de lo que siempre imagine. Incluso tiene unos pocos músculos, no excesivamente marcados, pero que si le dan una apariencia fuerte. Continuo mirándolo, fascinada, pero sin entender mi súbita fascinación.

Finalmente él se pone una playera y hay algo extrañamente erótico en la forma en que la tela comienza a cubrir su pecho. Me sonrojo; estos son pensamientos que nunca antes habían pasado por mi cabeza. Me pregunto si serán normales.

Recuerdo nuestra conversación de anoche. Cuando me dijo que no quería que hiciera nada que no deseara. Desear. Me pregunto como será eso. Como será querer… acostarte con alguien. Otro pensamiento que no estoy muy segura de donde viene, pero será mejor que deje de pensar en esto. Solo me provocare una jaqueca si sigo así…

Él se sienta en la cama para ponerse los calcetines y es entonces cuando parece reparar en mí. Se sonroja levente. -¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?

Ah, así que ahora le avergüenza el haberse estado paseando medio desnudo por todo el cuarto. Aunque supongo que lo hizo por fuerza de costumbre, así que supongo no debería molestarme. Le sonrío. –No. Solo un par de minutos.

Él sonríe. –Oh. Que bien. ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Asiento con la cabeza, porque me siento súbitamente acalorada. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño y es ahí cuando recuerdo lo que me dijo Miriam anoche, -¿Tienes una aguja?

Me observa extrañado, pero no pregunta nada, sino que procede a buscar en sus cajones. Encuentra un alfiler y me lo pasa.

Yo procedo a pincharme el dedo y luego dejar unas gotitas de sangre sobre la sabana. Él levanta las cejas y le explico lo que me dijo Miriam, ante lo cual, él se sonroja.

Satisfecha, me dispongo a marcharme al baño, aunque ahora también recuerdo que no tengo ropa. –Eh… ¿Peeta?

-Le diré a Miriam que te lleve tu ropa al baño- me dice, mientras se pone los zapatos. Yo asiento con la cabeza y salgo del cuarto- ¡Katniss!- me llama y vuelvo a entrar.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-Eh… quizás quieras mantener en secreto nuestro… acuerdo.

Asiento con la cabeza. La idea de contarle a las demás lo que esta pasando no ha cruzado por mi mente. Podría afectar nuestra relación de mil maneras y ninguna particularmente positiva. –No te preocupes, no diré nada.

Él me sonríe y aunque lo he visto sonreír unas mil veces, hay algo distinto en ésta. No logro identificar que, pero hay algo distinto.

Decido no pensar más en ello. De todas formas, hay muchas otras cosas por hacer.

* * *

Cuando salgo de bañarme, alguien me ha dejado ropa limpia, que me apresuro a ponerme. Son unos pantalones holgados, con una blusa sencilla de color azul. Me amarro el cabello en una trenza y estoy lista para comenzar con mi día.

Me dirijo al que asumo debe ser el cuarto de las chicas y no las encuentro ahí. No obstante hay una nota adherida al espejo, dirigida a mí.

Al parecer hoy deben empezar con los labores temprano, porque es día de limpiar la panadería y ha de estar lista antes de las 7. Son casi las 6.15, así que me apresuro a alcanzarlas, decidida a ayudarlas aunque sea un poco.

Cuando entro, las chicas están muy atareadas. Miriam me sonríe y me pasa una escoba, así que me pongo a barrer, sin hacer ningún comentario.

Unos minutos después entra el Panadero (creo que nunca me acostumbrare a llamarlo de otra forma), llevando consigo varias bandejas de panes. Lo siguen sus hijos mayores. No intercambian ni una palabra con nosotras (aunque el Panadero nos sonríe) y luego salen.

Peeta entra segundos después, llevando consigo unas bandejas con buñuelos. Las chicas sueltan una exclamación y Peeta les guiña el ojo. –Ya he guardado unos para ustedes- nos dice y las demás sonríen. Después él vuelve a salir y todas seguimos con nuestras labores.

Esto se repite varias veces. El Panadero y sus hijos entran, dejan el pan y salen. Luego entra Peeta, hace algún comentario, una pregunta o una broma. A veces se dirige a todas, a veces solo a una de las chicas. A mi no se dirige en lo absoluto, aunque me sonríe cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Siempre fue así. En la escuela siempre hablaba con todo el mundo, bromeaba con todo el mundo, pero conmigo… a mi solo me sonreía. Nunca he sabido muy bien como interpretar eso. Cuando era más chica pensaba que quizás no le simpatizaba, pero luego me regalo los panes y ya no supe que pensar. Además, supongo que uno no le sonríe tanto a alguien que te cae mal.

Terminamos la cocina y salimos. Miriam me explica el horario que debemos seguir: los lunes y los jueves limpiamos la cocina de 5.30 a 7. Desayunamos. Luego arreglamos las camas y barremos los cuartos.

Martes sacudimos y lavamos la ropa. Miércoles y sábado limpiamos la cocina. Domingos realizamos las compras de comida.

No esta tan mal y no parece que vayan a ser días tan agitados, por lo cual me alegro. Entre más temprano terminemos, más tiempo tendré de ir a ver a Prim. Y de ir a cazar, desde luego.

Cuando termino con mis labores del día, las chicas me invitan a pasar el resto de la tarde con ellas. Me disculpo y les digo que voy a ir a visitar a mi familia. Cuando arquean las cejas me apresuro a asegurarles que "tengo permiso" y que estaré de vuelta antes de la cena. Eso parece tranquilizarlas y me dejan marchar sin más.

* * *

Llego a mi casa pocos minutos después, agotada y sin aliento, pues he recorrido el camino a toda velocidad. Prim esta afuera, alimentando a su cabra y yo me acerco por detrás, tratando de asustarla.

Efectivamente, Prim pega un brinco cuando la tomo de la cintura, pero al verme, una sonrisa enorme se dibuja en su rostro, al tiempo que se abalanza sobre mí. -¡Katniss!

Nos abrazamos largo rato y luego mi madre sale de la casa a ver porque Prim tarda tanto y cuando me ve, suelta una exclamación de sorpresa. También me abraza, pero puedo sentir que está tensa. Cuando se separa de mi, pregunta. –No te habrás escapado… ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. –No. Tengo permiso de estar aquí. Hoy y todos los días, después de terminar con mis labores.

-¡¿En serio?- pregunta Prim, agradablemente sorprendida y vuelve a abrazarme.

-Por supuesto patito. No pensarías que te iba a dejar sola, ¿huh?

Por su expresión sé que es eso justo lo que pensó. ¿Y quien puede culparla? Así es como debería ser. Solo que… Peeta es diferente. Supongo que, de cierta manera, soy afortunada.

Mi madre le indica a Prim que siga alimentando a la cabra, mientras me conduce al interior de la casa. Aunque la cabra parece bastante satisfecha, mi hermana entiende que lo que mamá quiere es hablar conmigo a solas, así que se queda afuera.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto, una vez que estamos dentro. Mi madre no responde, sino que camina a mi alrededor, como revisándome. Lo cual es muy extraño, porque ayer me reviso otra mujer y no fue nada agradable… solo espero que mi madre no levante también mi falda y proceda a una revisión más… rigurosa.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunta finalmente -¿te duele algo?

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Debería dolerme algo? Mi madre parece pensar que si, porque continua observándome con suspicacia. -¿Debería?- pregunto finalmente.

-No. Solo… quiero saber si no te lastimaron.

-Oh, no. La bru… quiero decir, la señora Mellark fue algo grosera…

-Como era de esperarse.

-Si, supongo. Pero todos los demás fueron amables- aunque en realidad solo pase unos minutos con las demás esclavas, así que no se como será el resto de la familia de Peeta conmigo… hasta el momento, sus hermanos parecen bastante indiferentes- Las otras chicas son muy agradables.

Mi madre asiente. –Katniss… entiendo si no quieres hablar de esto pero me gustaría saber… eh… ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Te dolió?

La miro sin entender unos minutos y ella se muerde los labios. Vuelve a abrir la boca para ser un poco más específica, cuando entiendo a que se refiere. –Oh… respecto a eso… en realidad no… yo… Peeta no quiso… eh…

Mi madre está arqueando las cejas y sé que no me dejara en paz hasta que le de una explicación mas clara, así que tomo aire y me preparo para revelarle toda la verdad. A medida que le cuento mi conversación con Peeta su expresión pasa de preocupada a relajada y termina exhibiendo una leve sonrisa.

Yo también estoy sonriendo, cayendo en cuenta de mi buena suerte. Claro, en mejores circunstancias esto no tendría que haber pasado, pero no esta tan mal. De hecho, creo que esta situación podría ser provechosa. Ahora que solo hay dos bocas que alimentar en mi casa, esas dos bocas deberían estar mucho mejor alimentadas. Y vestidas. E incluso quizás podrían ahorrar un poco de dinero para poner una botica algún día.

Eso sería bueno.

-Y entonces, ¿vas a ir a cazar?- me pregunta mi madre después de un rato, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-¡Si!- exclamo, sonriendo- volveré en un rato. Les traeré algo para la cena, ¿si?

-De acuerdo- dice mi madre- aunque Gale prometió que también nos traería algo.

¡Gale! ¡Claro, él pensara que no puedo salir de casa y prometió estarle llevando comida a mi familia! Tendré que ir a buscarlo, para ponerlo sobre aviso. Y por supuesto, ya que lo encuentre podría quedarme a cazar con él un rato…

Salgo de la casa y me despido de Prim. Mi hermana me desea buena suerte y me deja marchar, a sabiendas de que volveré en un rato más. Me alegra saber que podre visitar a Prim. En realidad, no sé que hubiera hecho si no pudiera vera ya nunca más.

Lo cual me hace volver a pensar en cuan afortunada soy por tener a Peeta.

* * *

Camino por el bosque durante varios minutos, tratando de localizar a Gale. Años de cazar lo han vuelto extremadamente sigiloso y eso me dificulta mucho encontrarlo, pero siempre lo logro. Después de todo él podrá ser excelente poniendo trampas… pero yo soy muy buena siguiendo rastros.

Cuando finalmente lo encuentro esta agazapado cerca del estanque, asechando a una familia de conejos. Al verlo me pregunto si debo esperar a que les de caza o si debo acercarme y asustarlo tal y como he hecho con Prim. Aunque eso podría ser peligroso, porque él esta armado y si no me reconoce podría lastimarme…

Así que me quedo donde estoy y espero. La primera flecha le da un conejo y la segunda pasa rozando a otro. Después, los animales sobrevivientes echan a correr y Gale suelta una maldición. –¡Cuidado con ese lenguaje, jovencito!- le digo, en tono burlón y él se voltea rápidamente, sorprendido por el sonido de mi voz, listo para el ataque. Pero de inmediato me reconoce y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

-¡Katniss!- exclama y arroja el arco y las flechas, para después acercarse a mí y levantarme en el aire. Aunque estoy sorprendida por su efusividad, no puedo evitar reírme cuando comienza a darme vueltas- ¡Estas aquí!

-Pues claro- le digo, en tono juguetón- ¿o que creías? ¿Qué te iba a dejar todo el bosque para ti solo?

Él se ríe y deja de darme vueltas. Me planta un beso en la mejilla y yo no sé como reaccionar. Últimamente he recibido muchos besos de su parte. No estoy segura de si me agrada. –Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te escapaste?- me pregunta y luego frunce levemente el ceño- ¿Qué va a pasar con tu madre y con Prim?

-Nada- le respondo con calma- no me escape. Tengo permiso para estar aquí.

-¿A que te refieres?

Y entonces le explico mi "acuerdo" con Peeta. No todo. Me aseguro de dejar fuera la parte acerca de no acostarme con él. No sé porque, pero es algo que no quiero revelar. Y quizás será mejor que nadie más lo sepa (aunque claro, ya se lo dije a mi madre, pero ella en realidad no cuenta)

Gale parece extrañado, pero no comenta nada al respecto. –Entonces Catnip- me dice, llamándome por mi apodo y haciéndome sonreír- será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, si quieres regresar antes de la cena.

Asiento y nos disponemos a reanudar la caza. Juntos, lograremos un gran botín. Hacemos un gran equipo.

Aunque algo se siente extraño entre nosotros. Algo ha cambiado. Pero, ¿qué?

* * *

Umm… ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente, disfrute mucho escribiendo la primera parte. ¡Y tengo una explicación perfectamente racional para esa escena! ¡Lo explicare más adelante, lo prometo! Pero no olviden dejarme su opinión.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Otro capitulo!

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta. Sin duda esta es mi historia con más éxito y todo gracias a ustedes, queridos lectores. No tengo palabras para agradecérselos.

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 9

Discreción.

**Katniss' POV**

Nuestro botín resulto aun mejor de lo esperado. Cinco conejos y seis ardillas. Además estuvimos a punto de cazar un venado, pero logro escaparse en el ultimo segundo. Sin embargo, ha sido un buen día.

Caminamos de vuelta a mi casa, riendo y hablando durante todo el camino. Una vez en casa, le entrego a mi madre un conejo y una ardilla y me despido de ella y de Prim con un beso, prometiéndoles pasar más tiempo con ellas al día siguiente. Después decido emprender el camino de vuelta a casa del Panadero y Gale se ofrece a acompañarme.

Cuando llegamos a la casa del Panadero, me quedo afuera platicando un rato con Gale. Charlamos de cosas sin importancia y nos reímos por tonterías, ambos obviamente felices de que podremos seguir frecuentándonos. En esas estamos cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Peeta.

Inmediatamente me siento culpable, aunque no sé de que y me apresuro a despedirme de Gale. Él no parece muy feliz de tener que marcharse e incluso le lanza una mirada asesina a Peeta, pero al final se va, despidiéndose vagamente de mi. Yo permanezco donde estoy, sin saber que decir, pero Peeta me ignora y continua su camino. Parece que va hacia el almacén donde guardan los ingredientes para el pan, así que decido no seguirlo y entrar en la casa.

* * *

El resto de la tarde pasa sin incidente alguno. La cena es bastante tranquila y mientras observo a la "señora de la casa", me pregunto si sí habrá revisado las sabanas y que habrá pensado al respecto. Supongo que encontró todo en orden, porque aun no me ha corrido de la casa a palos, pero uno nunca sabe…

Después de cenar me dirijo al cuarto de Peeta y noto que éste me sigue de cerca. Mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido, aunque no sé porque, pero trato de tranquilizarme. En cierta medida lo logro, pero cuando entramos al cuarto y él cierra dando un portazo, mi corazón parece a punto de estallar.

-No quisiera entrometerme- me dice, sin mirarme- pero si vas a continuar tu relación con Gale, quizás quieras ser discreta al respecto. Si mi madre te encuentra paseándote por ahí con él, estaremos en serios problemas.

Dice "estaremos" pero en realidad quiere decir "estarás". Y tiene razón. Fue una locura dejar que Gale me acompañara. Y entonces caigo en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. "Si vas a continuar tu relación…" Me sonrojo y siento la necesidad de explicarle que así no son las cosas. –No hay nada entre Gale y yo- le digo- solo somos amigos. Contrario a la opinión popular.

Él voltea a verme y una emoción cruza por sus ojos. Pero es tan fugaz que a penas la veo y ciertamente no puedo descifrarla. Me sonríe levemente y me dice. –Aun así, sería mejor que mi madre no te viera con él. Ni con ningún otro hombre.

Asiento. –No volverá a pasar- le aseguro.

Él parece satisfecho con mi respuesta y no discute nada más. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos y luego él me dice. –Deberíamos cambiarnos. Aunque… creo que será sospechoso si voy a cambiarme al baño.

Asiento. Probablemente sea sospechoso. Pero entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Vuelvo a recordar esta mañana, cuando lo vi mientras se vestía y siento como el color comienza a subírseme a las mejillas. Él me mira extrañado y yo sacudo la cabeza, esperando que atribuya mi vergüenza a la idea de desnudarme (otra vez) frente a él.

-Voy a darme la vuelta- me dice- cuando termines de vestirte, avísame.

Y hace justo eso. Yo me quedo unos segundos inmóvil, asegurándome de que no voltee y luego me doy cuenta de que es inútil. De todos modos ya me ha visto semidesnuda así que, ¿qué más da?

Me quito mi ropa y me pongo la playera que me presto anoche y que esta acomodada sobre una silla. Supongo que esta será mi nueva piyama, porque pedir una más cubierta podría ser sospechoso. De todos modos, me gusta esta playera. Es cómoda y tiene un agradable olor a pan recién horneado.

Me pregunto si Peeta olerá igual.

¡Woah! ¿De donde ha salido eso?

-Listo- anuncio y él se da la vuelta. –Bien- me dice- ahora es mi turno.

Me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme y él tampoco hace ningún movimiento. –Bueno- me dice después de un rato- Supongo que puedes mirar. De todos modos, supongo que es justo.

Me pongo más roja que un jitomate al notar que estaba esperando que me diera la vuelta. Me apresuro a hacer justo eso y Peeta se ríe mientras yo muero de vergüenza. Aun así, lo observo por el rabillo del ojo.

Se desviste con calma y no sé si es porque es consiente de que lo estoy espiando. Espero que no. Quizás no debería mirar, pero sigue dándome mucha curiosidad y además… él dijo que podía mirar, ¿no?

Se quita la playera y cuando comienza a quitarse los pantalones me obligo a mirar hacia enfrente. Siento curiosidad, pero también me da pena. Aunque aun no sé si pena a que me descubra o pena a verlo medio desnudo.

-Listo- me dice, minutos después y me giro para volver a quedar frente a frente. Me sonríe. -¿Quieres algo más de comer?

Sacudo la cabeza. –Gracias. Comí mucho.

-¿Un poco de chocolate caliente?

Recuerdo lo que ocurrió anoche respecto al chocolate y no puedo evitar reír. –Esta bien- le digo- pero solo tomare una taza de esa bebida horrorosa.

-Perfecto, a mí también me apetece una taza.

Y tomados de la mano, bajamos a la cocina.

* * *

Aunque nuestra conversación discurre sobre temas triviales, debo admitir que es muy agradable. No sé porque nunca habíamos hablado antes, pero ahora descubro porque Peeta tiene tantos amigos. Siempre sabe que decir y como decirlo. Me gusta estar con él.

Me pregunto si bajo otras circunstancias hubiéramos llegado a ser amigos. Me pregunto si aun podemos llegar a serlo. Supongo que sería extraño, pero no estaría mal. Hasta ahora llevamos una relación cordial, pero sin duda podría ser más amistosa. Y eso me haría sentir aun mejor con la situación.

Pero es muy pronto para asegurar a donde nos llevara este barco. A buen puerto, espero, pero nadie puede anticipar el mal tiempo. Sin embargo, hasta cierto punto me alegra haber emprendido este viaje. Pueden salir cosas buenas. Quizás no es lo mejor o lo ideal, mas es mi realidad y lo único que puedo esperar es que dé buenos frutos.

Ahorros para mi familia. Una mejor vida para Prim. Y…

Una amistad con Peeta.

* * *

Otra vez es cortito… pero esta tierno, ¿no creen? Jaja. ¡No olviden dejarme su opinión! ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

Y un capitulo más…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Bollos

**Peeta's POV**

Es medianoche y no puedo dormir. Últimamente me esta costando trabajo. A veces paso horas observando la espalda de Katniss (pues se supone que nos dormimos espalda contra espalda, aunque siempre termino volteándome a observarla), sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Mi relación con Katniss esta progresando. No sé a donde va. No sé si somos amigos. Pero ciertamente, hablamos más. Y pasamos más tiempo juntos. A veces incluso pasamos algo de tiempo hablando antes de la cena. Y por supuesto ella no ha vuelto a llegar acompañada de Gale, lo cual me hace aun más feliz.

Supongo que lo ve cuando va de caza. Pero como dice el dicho, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Pero a medida que las cosas progresan, me cuesta más trabajo dormir con ella al lado. Su presencia es reconfortante, sin duda, pero también tentadora. No sé si puedo seguir así. Tal vez, eventualmente, tendré que mudarme al suelo. O a otra habitación, de ser posible.

Aunque claro, eso nos metería en problemas. Mi madre sospecharía. Mi padre también (puede que él ya sospeche), pero él no diría nada. Mi madre por otro lado…

Eso no sería agradable.

Me levanto, cansado de intentar dormir y hago lo que siempre hago cuando tengo problemas de insomnio: horneo.

En la cocina comienzo a sacar los ingredientes que voy a utilizar. ¿Qué preparare? Podría hacer algo de pan blanco: es una excelente opción, porque siempre se vende muy bien y cuando preparo cosas que no se venden tan bien, mi madre se molesta porque "desperdicio ingredientes". También podría hacer galletas. Podría darle unas a Katniss, para que se las lleve a Prim. Podría hornear bollos de queso…

Me decido por la última opción. A Katniss le encantan los bollos, aunque nunca come más de uno y siempre lo hace con expresión culpable. Aunque le he asegurado miles de veces que no me meterá el problemas, de todos modos se preocupa por mí.

No voy a decir que eso me moleste.

Coloco los ingredientes sobre la mesa y comienzo a trabajar. Después de un rato decido que necesito algo de música y me deslizo al estudio de mi padre, para buscar su reproductor de música. Aunque esos aparatos fueron muy populares antes de la Gran Guerra que destruyo Norteamérica (y una muy buena parte del mundo), ahora solo quedan algunos que funcionan. A mi padre le costo mucho dinero, pero soy de la opinión que vale cada centavo. Además, el de mi padre venía con una selección de pistas Pre-guerra. Es curioso lo que la gente escuchaba, pero es bastante agradable. Muy distinto a la música que se escucha normalmente en el distrito.

Pongo música y me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy tan concentrado que nunca escucho que alguien se acerca, hasta que me pregunta. -¿Qué haces?

Entonces volteo y veo a Katniss en el umbral de la puerta. Y yo solo atino a sonreírle.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Cada vez me acostumbro más a despertar con Peeta a mi lado. Bueno… algo así. Técnicamente no a mi lado, sino en la misma cama. Pero bueno… no nos compliquemos con los detalles técnicos.

Por eso me resulta tan extraño el abrir los ojos y encontrarme sola. Mi corazón late desbocado, producto de la pesadilla que acabo de tener. Desde que mi padre murió, tengo pesadillas acerca de lo que ocurrió en la mina. Siempre me despierto asustada, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con unas ganas de llorar incontrolables.

Es por eso que también me gusta dormir con Peeta. Cuando despierto de una pesadilla, su sola presencia me reconforta. A veces, cuando estoy segura de que esta bien dormido, me acerco a él y le acaricio el cabello. Eso me relaja muchísimo. Pero solo cuando esta profundamente dormido; no quiero que piense que me estoy tomando muchas confiancitas con él.

Es curioso. No tiene más que dos semanas que duermo con él, pero me siento como si llevara toda la vida haciendo esto. Y hoy que me he despertado sola…

El reloj dice que son las dos de la mañana, así pues, no creo que sea porque tuviera que levantarse. ¿Quizás fue al baño? Espero un par de minutos. Cuando no regresa, me decido a ir a buscarlo.

Como supuse, no esta en el baño. Reflexiono en donde más puede estar y el único lugar que se me ocurre es la cocina, así que me dirijo hacia allá. Efectivamente, lo encuentro ahí, preparando algo de masa, perdido en sus cavilaciones. Hay música sonando de fondo, pero ninguna canción que pueda reconocer.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto y él se gira para mirarme. Me sonríe (una sonrisa apenada) y yo me acerco más a él- ¿Qué haces?- vuelvo a preguntar.

-Bollos de queso- me dice y yo arqueo las cejas. Él se sonroja levemente- no podía dormir- me explica- no te desperté, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. –Tuve una pesadilla- le digo y al instante me muerdo la lengua. Nunca he hablado con nadie acerca de mis pesadillas. ¿Por qué voy a empezar con él?

Él parece notar que no quiero hablar del tema y vuelve a concentrarse en su tarea. Yo lo observo, atenta. Prepara la masa con calma y dedicación, haciéndolo lucir sumamente sencillo, pero sospecho que no es tan fácil. Agrega especias (o al menos eso supongo) y amasa. Agrega sal y vuelve a amasar. Comienza a darles forma y yo me encuentro observando sus manos con excesivo interés. Súbitamente, quiero sentir sus manos. No sé porque, pero quiero sentirlas. Quiero tomar su mano. Quiero que acaricie mi rostro. Quiero…

¿Qué estoy pensando?

Últimamente tengo los pensamientos más raros…

-¿Quieres probar?- me pregunta y yo lo observo.

-Eso no se come… ¿o si?- la masa no luce muy apetitosa, pero si él insiste en que la pruebe, lo hare. Sin embargo, él se ríe.

-No… me refiero a que si quieres intentar prepararlo tú.

-Oh. No. No creo que pueda.

-No es tan complicado- me dice, con una dulce sonrisa- puedo enseñarte. Si quieres.

Lo pienso por unos minutos. ¿Quiero aprender a preparar pan? ¿Me servirá de algo? Bueno, supongo que podría enseñarle a Prim y si ella aprende, siempre habrá pan fresco en la mesa lo cual… -Esta bien.

Peeta sonríe. –Estas pensando en enseñarle a Prim- No es una pregunta. Le sonrío- ¿hay alguien en quien pienses más que en Prim?

La pregunta me toma un poco por sorpresa, pero niego de inmediato con la cabeza. Peeta sonríe y baja la mirada. –Ya lo suponía- murmura y continua moldeando panes. –Entonces, ¿quieres aprender?- me pregunta y yo asiento.

Y así empieza mi enseñanza…

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Que Katniss adora a Prim por sobre todas las cosas ya lo sabía. No sé porque me ha pegado tanto que me diga que solo piensa en ella. Pero me ha pegado. Le explico como preparar la masa y como moldear el pan, así como como rellenarlos de queso antes de meterlos al horno. No obstante, mi mente esta en otro lugar. Me siento extrañamente deprimido.

No debería, porque ella acaba de confesarme que solo piensa en su hermana pequeña. Al menos no me dijo que piensa en otro chico. Pero aun así, me entristece. ¿Qué diría si supiera que yo solo pienso en ella?

Continuamos preparando pan y charlamos de cosas triviales. Quiero preguntarle como le va en sus horas de caza, pero es puro masoquismo. ¿Para que quiero saber cuanto tiempo pasa con Gale y lo que hacen?

Me concentro en lo que estamos haciendo. Debo admitir que me gusta su presencia en la cocina. Y luego recuerdo que vino a buscarme, porque había tenido una pesadilla. Bueno, no dijo eso, eso es más bien mi libre interpretación, pero no hace daño soñar, ¿o si? Vino a buscarme para que la reconfortara (otra vez es mi libre interpretación) pero el punto es… que vino a buscarme.

Aunque claro, ¿a quien más iba a acudir? Ahora vive aquí, lejos de su familia y amigos. ¿Qué otra opción le queda sino buscarme a mi?

Me pregunto que soy para ella. ¿Un amigo? ¿Ni siquiera eso?

¿Cómo puedo averiguarlo?

* * *

Cortito… y el final se siente algo cortado. ¡Pero no sabía que más escribir! Espero les halla gustado,¡no olviden dejarme su opinión!


	11. Chapter 11

Y así llegamos al capitulo 11. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta.

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Capitulo 11

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Observo a Katniss mientras prepara masa para galletas. No llevo ni una semana enseñándola a hornear, pero parece que llevara toda la vida. Ella insiste en que no, en que aun es muy torpe y que el pan no le queda ni la mitad de bien de lo que me queda a mí, pero para el poco tiempo que lleva aprendiendo, yo diría que su progreso es asombroso.

Me gusta que hagamos esto. Todas las noches nos escabullimos de cuarto y bajamos a preparar algo. Si mi madre supiera, probablemente me golpearía. No creo que le hiciera ninguna gracias que este enseñando a Katniss a hornear pero lo que mi madre no sepa no le hará daño.

Y tampoco me hará daño a mí.

Es agradable estar así. Katniss siempre esta muy concentrada en no equivocarse, así que eso me da oportunidad de observarla durante horas, sin preocuparme porque se de cuenta y se moleste.

Además, toda esta situación tiene un agradable aire de… familiaridad. Como si las cosas fueran exactamente como se supone que deben ser. Aunque claro, si eso fuera así, Katniss no sería mi esclava, sino mi esposa y no solo estaríamos horneando juntos, sino que estaríamos haciendo otras cosas (particularmente en la habitación) pero… bueno. No todo puede ser tan perfecto.

Mientras observo a Katniss cocinar recuerdo una vez, cuando era más pequeño, que baje a la cocina a la media noche y me encontré a mis padres, aunque ellos no me vieron. Pero esa escena me conmovió profundamente, porque por primera (y única) vez, entendí que mis padres se querían. No solo se habían casado porque sus padres insistieron, sino porque había algo más ahí. Quizás no estaban locos de amor el uno por el otro… pero había algo entre ellos. Aun hay algo entre ellos.

Recuerdo que mi madre preparaba la masa mientras mi padre la "supervisaba". Mi madre era hija de unos mercaderes de telas, así que en su vida había preparado pan y hasta la fecha niega que sepa hacerlo, pero en aquel entonces, supongo, mi padre no había perdido la esperanza de que pudiera aprender.

De repente mi padre tomo la mano de mi madre entre las suyas y la beso. Mi madre lo miro por un segundo y por primera (y única) vez, vi como una enorme sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Se besaron muy brevemente y luego se quedaron muy quietos, frente contra frente, sonriendo como si nada más en el mundo importara.

Siempre he querido saber como será eso. Mirar a los ojos de alguien y saber que no hay nada más importante en el mundo. Estoy seguro que lo sentiría con Katniss, pero si me acerco de esa manera a ella, es seguro que acabare con un ojo morado. Además, podría arruinar nuestra… relación que sigo sin saber como nombrar.

Creo que Katniss me ha preguntado algo, porque ahora me mira expectante. Sonrío apenado. –Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?

Ella sacude la cabeza, sonriendo. –Te preguntaba que en que pensabas. Parecías muy… feliz.

Si le digo que estaba pensando en besarla me matara. Y no es del todo cierto, aunque se acerca bastante. –Nada importante- le respondo, pero como ella no deja de mirarme, decido continuar- estaba pensando en un ocasión en la que encontré a mis padres en la cocina. Es la única vez que he visto a mi madre sonreír.

Ella arquea las cejas y suelta una risita. –Pobre de ti. Debiste pensar que era una señal del fin del mundo.

Me rio y supongo que tiene razón. Quien conozca a mi madre la creería incapaz de algo así. Si yo no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos también lo dudaría.

-¿Así esta bien?- me pregunta, señalando la masa y asiento con la cabeza. Ella frunce los labios- ¿no esta demasiado grumosa?

-Eres demasiado perfeccionista- discuto- así esta perfecta. Ahora vamos a aplanarla, para cortar las galletas.

Asiente y procede a hacer justo eso. Yo continuo observándola, supuestamente supervisando todo su labor, pero en realidad concentrado solo en ella. Es tan hermosa… aunque claro, no es eso lo que me enamoro de ella. De hecho, hasta ahora no sé que me enamoro exactamente. Hay tantas cosas que me gustan de su forma de ser…

Y esa maravillosa voz que hace que los sinsajos se detengan a escuchar…

Más me vale no perderme demasiado en mis ensoñaciones. De cualquier forma, la realidad es bastante agradable y vale la pena disfrutar cada segundo.

* * *

-¿Vas a llevarle esas a Prim?- le pregunto, una vez que sacamos las galletas del horno. Katniss me observa indecisa- no te preocupes, nadie lo notara- le aseguro. Aunque es probable que mi madre note a final de mes que los ingredientes se han estado acabando más rápido… pero eso no se lo digo. No quiero preocuparla.

-¿Estas seguro de que no hay problema?- me pregunta y yo le sonrío.

-No te preocupes.

Ella asiente y juntos guardamos las galletas en una bolsita. Estoy seguro de que Prim le encantaran: no solo porque ama las galletas, sino porque las preparo su hermana. Sonrío. Me pregunto que pensara Prim sobre toda esta situación. Siempre he sospechado que ella sabía que yo estaba loco de amor por su hermana, pero jamás me pregunto nada. Supongo que el saber que Katniss esta conmigo la tranquiliza. Después de todo, hay un montón de lugares donde Katniss pudo haber terminado y que hubieran sido horribles.

Katniss bosteza y yo le sonrío. -¿Lista para ir a dormir?

Ella asiente y luego nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi habitación, donde nos acostamos sin decir nada más y minutos después, escucho su rítmica respiración, que me indica que esta dormida. Volteo a verla y poco a poco me voy quedando dormido, mientras contemplo su espalda.

Me gustaría más contemplar su rostro, pero supongo sería demasiado pedir…

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Me despierto de otra pesadilla y como siempre, mi corazón late como enloquecido. Observo a Peeta, profundamente dormido y de inmediato me siento mejor. Con cuidado, me acerco un poco más a él y coloco mi mano sobre su cabeza. Lentamente, comienzo a acariciarle el cabello, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Comienzo a sentirme más tranquila, pero los temblores tardan un rato en desaparecer.

Me pregunto que pensaría Peeta si se despertara y me encontrara así. Tan cerca de él y acariciándole el cabello. Tal vez no diría nada y me dejaría continuar. Él nunca me cuestiona. Siempre parece saber cuando no quiero hablar de algo.

Las pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes y sé exactamente porque. El día de la Cosecha esta muy cerca. Una semana más y sabremos los nombres de nuestros tributos.

Aunque la muerte de mi padre no ocurrió ni remotamente cerca del día de la Cosecha, es en estas fechas cuando más sueño con él. Supongo que es una cuestión sicológica relacionada con mi necesidad de sentirme protegida, pero prefiero no pensar mucho en eso. Prefiero no pensar en nada, de hecho.

Vuelvo a recostarme dándole la espalda a Peeta y comienzo a pensar en Prim. Ella estará a salvo, pero no así sus compañeros de escuela. Pienso en sus amigas, chicas de familias pobres que no podrán pagar su inmunidad, ¿Qué pasa si alguna es elegida? ¿Cómo reaccionara Prim?

Decido no pensar en eso. De todos modos no hay nada que hacer: mi deber era proteger a Prim y eso hice. No puedo proteger a todas sus amigas. No puedo proteger a todos los niños del distrito.

Pero desearía poder.

* * *

Cuando vuelvo a despertarme, estoy sola. Permanezco tumbada en la cama un rato más, sin ganas de moverme. Es domingo, así que técnicamente hoy estoy libre (aunque a la bruja siempre se le ocurre alguna tarea para nosotras) y técnicamente podría quedarme en la cama todo el día. Pero lo mejor será levantarme ya, ver si a la bruja se le ocurrió algo que quiere que hagamos y sino, marcharme a ver a Prim. Y a cazar. Y a ver a Gale.

Me obligo a levantarme y justo en eso estoy cuando Peeta entra, otra vez con solo una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura. Soy incapaz de apartar mis ojos de su pecho y siento como comienzo a sonrojarme, pero no puedo hacer nada. Él no dice nada, simplemente se dirige a su armario y comienza a sacar su ropa.

Normalmente, cuando esto pasa, yo salgo corriendo del cuarto para bañarme. Pero hoy no tengo muchas ganas, así que me quedo sentada en la cama, tratando de parecer desinteresada, pero observando a Peeta de reojo. Él parece ignorarme (o quizás piense que ya he salido) y esta escogiendo su ropa con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando por fin se decide, deja caer la toalla y yo me apresuro a apartar la vista, muriendo de vergüenza. No debería estar aquí.

Me levanto y por el rabillo del ojo veo a Peeta, sorprendido y sonrojado. Así que no sabía que yo seguía aquí. Hmph. Me apresuro a salir del cuarto y corro hacia el baño, esperando no encontrarme con nadie porque no quiero explicar porque mis mejillas tienen ese escandaloso color rojo.

Es hasta que estoy debajo de la ducha que caigo en cuenta que no traigo nada de ropa conmigo. Parece que yo también tendré que volver al cuarto envuelta en toalla.

Me pregunto…

Nah. Peeta probablemente ya se habrá ido cuando yo salga de bañarme. Y de todos modos, ¿qué espero provocar?

No estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta a eso.

* * *

¡Y fin!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Hay algo que quiero comentarles. Solía tener varios capítulos por adelantado, pero finalmente se me han acabado. Como no quiero apresurarme y escribir cosas incoherentes, ni capítulos mega cortitos, voy a tener que tomarme un descanso de actualizaciones por un ratito. Pero no se preocupen, no será por mucho tiempo. Esperen la actualización el sábado por la tarde noche.

Gracias por leer y por su comprensión. ¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

Creo que esto de la pausa no funciono… jeje. Solo llevo un capitulo más y esta incompleto, pero estoy descubriendo que cuesta trabajo escribir romance cuando uno pasa por una crisis de pareja… ah, en fin. Se hace lo que se puede. Ojala les guste.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 12

**Katniss' POV**

Cuando vuelvo al cuarto, Peeta se ha marchado. Busco algo de ropa limpia y dejo la toalla sobre la cama, mientras me visto con toda calma. Tardo más de 20 minutos, pero Peeta no regresa.

Me siento curiosamente decepcionada.

¿Me pregunto por que?

* * *

Prim estaba feliz cuando le di las galletas. La idea de que yo las haya horneado le parece muy divertida y aunque viniendo de otra persona tal vez me molestaría que se burlara de mis pocas habilidades culinarias, a Prim le perdono cualquier cosa.

Ya estoy en el bosque y llevo mi arco al hombro, al igual que mis flechas. Quede con Gale que iríamos al lago y pescaríamos, pero no hace ningún daño ir armada así. Uno nunca sabe cuando puede atravesarse un conejo o una ardilla.

Llego al lago y Gale ya esta ahí. Nos sonreímos y entonces noto que él se ha quitado los zapatos y los calcetines. Arqueo las cejas y el se encoge de hombros.- Es día caluroso- me dice- pensé que podríamos nadar un poco. Después de pescar, naturalmente.

Claro, porque si lo hiciéramos antes ahuyentaríamos a los peces. Me encojo de hombros y acepto. No es una mala idea. De hecho, suena bastante razonable.

Así que me siento a su lado y tomo la caña de pescar que me ofrece. Permanecemos un rato en silencio, observando el agua. Es agradable, no voy a negarlo…

Pero me descubro pensando una y otra vez en Peeta. Trato de alejarlo de mi mente, pero el silencio parece conjurarlo, así que trato de iniciar una conversación con Gale, pero él me corta casi de inmediato. Tiene razón, las horas de pesca normalmente son horas que pasamos en silencio.

¡Pero no puedo deja de pensar en Peeta!

Conforme los minutos pasan, voy sintiéndome más y más frustrada. No entiendo que me pasa, mas no puedo dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules y en sus fuertes y grandes manos y en su cuerpo semidesnudo…

¡Argh! ¡Eso es justo en lo que no quiero pensar!

Gale parece notar mi frustración, porque sugiere que terminemos con la pesca pronto. De todos modos, no hemos atrapado muchos peces. Después de guardar las cosas se levanta y comienza a quitarse la camisa. Lo observo sin interés mientras yo misma comienzo a desvestirme y entonces caigo en cuenta de algo.

Lo observo sin interés.

Verdaderamente no me interesa. No me causa nadita de curiosidad. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Peeta desnudarse y mi terrible curiosidad. Pero con Gale no siento eso. Cierto es que esta no es la primera vez que venimos a nadar y por tanto no es la primera vez que lo veo usando solo ropa interior, pero no me parece recordar haber sentido, alguna vez, algo de curiosidad. Aunque también hay que admitir que la primera vez que vinimos aquí yo apenas tenía 13 años, así que supongo que eso puede influir. Y puede que ahora no me cause curiosidad porque estoy acostumbrada a él, de la misma forma que él esta acostumbrado a mí y por eso…

¿Estoy sobrepensando las cosas? Tal vez.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Gale y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado congelada. Le sonrío apenada y me apresuro a terminar de desvestirme. Para cuando acabo, él ya se ha sumergido en el lago y me espera, así que lo sigo de inmediato- Últimamente estas muy distraída, Catnip.

-Estoy cansada, supongo.

Gale frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio. Es un gesto muy típico de él cuando quiere preguntarme algo, pero no sabe como. -¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que… he querido preguntarte… ¿Cómo estas?

Lo miro extrañada. ¿A que demonios se refiere? Él parece notar mi confusión, porque de inmediato aclara. –Me refiero a… como te estas adaptando a tu nueva situación. ¿Estas… bien?

Creo entender a que se refiere. –Me tratan bien- le digo, sonriendo- las chicas son amables, al igual que Peeta. Con el Panadero y sus otros hijos no hablo mucho, pero me son bastante indiferentes. Y la vieja bruja… ya sabes como es ella.

Gale asiente, pero puedo notar que no está satisfecho con mi respuesta. Y también que está incomodo con su siguiente pregunta. –Y… por las noches… ¿estas bien?

Me pongo colorada y aparto la vista. Claro, no le he dicho a Gale de mi arreglo con Peeta. Una parte de mi piensa que debería decírselo, pero otra parte insiste en que no debo. Me muerdo los labios y él parece interpretarlo como una mala señal. -¿Te esta haciendo daño?- me pregunta y noto como aprieta los puños. Mejor decir algo, antes de que haga alguna locura.

-Estoy bien Gale- le digo, colocando una mano sobre su brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo- de verdad. No pasa nada.

-Si tu quisieras yo podría…

No quiero saber que podría hacer, así que lo silencio colocando una mano sobre sus labios. –Shhh…- murmuro- no hay necesidad.

-¿Sabías que medio pueblo pensaba que tú y yo teníamos una relación?- me pregunta y el cambio de tema me deja algo sorprendida, sin embargo, me apresuro a contestar. –Si. También pensaban que hacíamos mucho más que cazar en el bosque.

Él suelta una risa, pero es una risa amarga que me pone algo nerviosa. –Eso me hubiera gustado.

Su respuesta me sorprende tanto que por un segundo me olvido de cómo flotar y termino con el agua cubriéndome la cabeza. Me recupero rápidamente y salgo a la superficie, pálida, pero no sé si por mi encuentro cercano con la muerte o por la revelación de Gale. -¿Q-qué?- tartamudeo, alejándome un poco de él, súbitamente incomoda.

Él sonríe sarcásticamente. –Sabía que no lo habías notado- me dice- Sabía que si quería que lo supieras, tendría que usar un letrero diciendo "Katniss, me gustas mucho"

Me esta costando trabajo respirar. Continúo retrocediendo, hasta que llego a la orilla y salgo del rio. Gale continua donde esta observándome. –Katniss…

-¡No digas más!- exclamo- ¡No quiero oír nada mas! No creo que sea el momento…

-¡Ya lo sé!- grita él, nadando hacia mi- ¡pero nunca parecía el momento adecuado! ¡Y ahora técnicamente te he perdido, pero quería que supieras…!

-¡No me has perdido! ¡Estoy justo aquí, ¿no?- sé que no he dicho lo correcto, porque en sus ojos veo brillar una llama de esperanza que en realidad no quería alimentar. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hubiéramos podido llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Pero dadas mi circunstancias… no puedo… no quiero… no debo… -Gale…

Él ha salido de lago y toma mi mano, para después besarla con fervorosa devoción. –Voy a luchar por ti, Catnip, lo prometo.

No sé como debo interpretar esa promesa, así que mejor guardo silencio. De cualquier forma, no sé me ocurre que más decir o hacer.

Solo sé que esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Llego a casa sintiéndome algo más que exhausta. Después de nuestra incomoda conversación junto al lago, nos dedicamos a cazar un rato, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Gale había dicho y en las implicaciones que podría tener. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Me siento confundida y molesta. Lo primero porque realmente no sé que pensar, no sé si me interesa tener algo más que una amistad con Gale. Si mis circunstancias fueran otras… ¿Qué habría dicho tras semejante declaración? Y más importante aun, en mi situación actual, ¿quiero ser algo más que su amiga?

Y es justo de ahí de donde viene mi enojo. ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes? ¿Como es que hasta ahora me dice que le gusto? ¿Que pretende que haga? ¿Qué le diga al Panadero que ya lo pensé mejor y que prefiero arriesgar a mi hermana a que salga escogida en la cosecha? ¿Qué tengamos una relación secreta? Peeta dijo que no le importaba si lo hacia, pero…

El solo pensar en Peeta me pone enferma y no sé bien porque. Me siento un momento, porque mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas y estoy perdiendo el equilibrio. Me obligo a poner mi mente en blanco y relajarme.

Pero la primera imagen que viene a mi mente es Peeta. Peeta entrando a la habitación, usando solo una toalla y… ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Desde cuando soy tan calenturienta? ¡Soy una adolescente, si, pero esto es algo exagerado, ¿no? Además, ¡soy una chica! No se supone que seamos así… ¿o si?

¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie. Quizás porque nunca antes había sentido esto. ¿Debería hablarlo con mi madre? La sola idea es risible. No lograría hilar ni dos palabras sin ponerme más roja que un jitomate. No es un tema que quiera discutir con mi madre. No es un tema que quiera discutir con nadie, de hecho.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo un chico que acaba de confesarme su amor (o algo así) y yo solo puedo pensar en un chico con el que quiero… quiero… ¿Qué quiero? Quiero hacer muchas _cosas_ con él. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

¡Argh! ¡Me siento tan frustrada!

-¿Katniss? ¿Estas bien?

Observo a Prim y de inmediato me relajo. Mi hermanita siempre tiene ese efecto en mí y supongo que eso es bueno. –No pasa nada, patito.

-¿Segura? Luces algo… tensa.

-Si, segura.

Sé que no me cree, pero no insiste y se lo agradezco. Realmente no tengo humor de discutir mi súbitamente complicada vida sentimental. Le sonrío y me acerco a ella, dándole un beso en la frente. –Tengo que irme- le digo, dejando mi escaso botín sobre la mesa- Nos vemos mañana.

Prim se queda preocupada y me gustaría tranquilizarla. Decirle que no pasa nada. Solo que sí están pasando muchas cosas, pero mi hermanita no tiene porque saberlas. De todos modos, es muy joven para que la involucre en mis problemas. En especial cuando son de este tipo.

* * *

Vuelvo a casa del Panadero y me prometo a mi misma que voy a actuar con naturalidad. Como si nada hubiera cambiado (porque en realidad, nada ha cambiado ¿o si?)

Solo que por la noche, cuando Peeta se levanta, yo no me muevo. No puedo. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo con él porque no quiero sentir cosas más complicadas que las que siento ahora. Así que, aunque sé que me esta esperando, me quedo acostada.

Supongo que, después de todo, las cosas si han cambiado.

* * *

¡Y fin! Sé que muchos de ustedes querían una escena posducha más interesante… espero no se sientan decepcionados… sorry. Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme su opinión.

Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Umm… algunas cosillas que quería aclarar:

a) ¡De verdad lamento lo de la escena posducha! No sabía que más escribir… jaja

b) No me odien por lo de Gale… prometo que desaparecerá pronto!

c) Alguien me hizo caer en cuenta que ya vamos en el capitulo 13 y no hemos visto ni un besito así chiquito entre nuestros protagonistas! Lo que me hizo revisar mis fics anteriores y descubrí que en ninguno había tardado tanto para llegar al romance! Esto es todo un record para mí! Y lo más sorprendente, es que todavía no habrá besos en otros 2 o 3 capítulos! Jaja

d) Alguien también me pregunto si iba a incluir a Haymitch. Bueno, aquí esta la respuesta. Originalmente no estaba planeado, pero después de ese comentario dije, ¿Por qué no? Puede aportar algo para el fic. Y si, ¡ya sé exactamente que nos aportara! Pero falta un rato para eso… jaja

En fin… ¡dejemos de debrayes y adelante con la historia! Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 13

**Peeta's POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que Katniss bajo conmigo a la cocina. Al principio pensé que estaba molesta por el incidente de la toalla, pero ahora ya no sé que pensar. He tratado de hablar con ella, pero me evita por todos los medios posibles. Creo que he arruinado cualquier oportunidad que hubiera podido tener de ser su amigo (o algo más) y lo peor de todo es que no sé como.

Mi mente ha elaborado infinitas hipótesis acerca de porque Katniss ya no he habla, algunas bastantes inverosímiles. Trato de no pensar en ella, porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero no puedo. Me olvido por momentos, si, pero la mayor parte del tiempo… solo puedo pensar en ella.

Es sábado y normalmente es un día muy tranquilo, pero hoy he estado horneando desde las 6 de la mañana. En palabras de Effie Triket, mañana es un día muy muy importante y por eso es urgente que termine con este pedido y lo entregue a tiempo. Por eso no puedo distraerme. Por eso no debería dejar que mi mente vuelva una y otra vez a estudiar los motivos para el comportamiento de Katniss.

Alguien entra y resulta que es justamente el motivo de mis preocupaciones. Katniss trae unos pantalones anchos, con una playera igualmente ancha y unas botas. El cabello esta recogido en su usual trenza, aunque está algo despeinada. Cualquiera podría decir que su apariencia en este momento deja mucho que desear, pero para mí, es la imagen de la perfección.

Si tan solo supiera porque está molesta conmigo…

-Hola- la saludo, contento de que no haya salido corriendo al notar mi presencia en la cocina.

-Llevas horneando desde las 6-me dice, mientras observa la pila de charolas de pan a mi lado- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Es un pedido especial- explico- más tarde voy a ir a entregarlo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Tal vez no sea buena idea llevarla, pero estoy desesperado por pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Aunque de todos modos lo más probable es que diga que no…

-¿Para quién es?- pregunta y supongo que lo esta considerando o simplemente hubiera dicho "no". Sonrío, incapaz de contenerme, feliz de que de nuevo me hable.

-Haymitch.

-¡¿Haymitch Abernathy?

Umm… definitivamente no esto no fue una buena idea. A medio pueblo le desagrada Haymitch… -Si.

Ella frunce el ceño y de inmediato sé que voy a ir solo, como casi todos los años. Miriam me acompaño una vez, pero no le quedaron ganas de ir de nuevo y no la culpo, considerando que Haymitch paso la mitad del tiempo gritando cosas sin sentido. Quizás, viéndolo bien, sea mejor que Katniss no venga conmigo…

-Esta bien- dice de pronto, para mi sorpresa- ¿a que hora te vas?

-E-en una hora- tartamudeo, aun sorprendido.

-Bien. Voy a cambiarme- sentencia y luego sale de la cocina con paso firme. Yo la observo sin saber muy bien que pensar. Presiento que voy a lamentar esto.

Pero, ¿ya que más me queda?

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

En realidad no sé porque acepte acompañarlo. Creo que me venció mi deseo de "retomar relaciones". Me había prometido a mi misma que pondría la mayor distancia posible entre Peeta y yo, pero ya veo que no será posible. Quizás ni siquiera sea aconsejable, considerando nuestra situación.

Pero me siento muy confundida. Por eso quise tomar distancia, ver si así las cosas adquirían cierto sentido. Pero ya veo que no. Estoy igual que hace una semana. O más confundida aun, quizás, considerando que hoy me bese con Gale. Otra vez. Solo que esta vez fue más… consiente. No como hace un año, que no sabía lo que hacía.

Y fue… raro. Porque lo único en lo que pensaba (o más bien, en el único que pensaba) era en Peeta. Casi salí corriendo, porque me sentía como toda una traidora. Aunque no sé a quien estoy (estaba) traicionando. Si a Gale, a Peeta o a mí.

-¿Estas bien?

Estoy lo opuesto de bien, pero no puedo decirle eso, ¿o si?-Claro- digo, mirando a mi alrededor- Nunca había estado en esta parte del distrito.

Él sonríe y yo no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Continúo mirando mis alrededores, tratando de distraerme, para no seguir con mi hilo de pensamientos inútiles que no me llevan a ningún lado, pero que me dan dolor de cabeza.

Efectivamente nunca había estado en esta zona, pero hay que reconocer que es muy bonita. Mucho más bonita que el área donde viven los comerciantes. Esta algo alejada, sí… pero es un lugar agradable. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su único habitante.

En realidad no conozco a Haymitch Abernathy, más que de habladas. Trabaja para el Capitolio y es por eso que no le agrada a nadie. De hecho, su trabajo es uno de los más despreciados.

Es el Recolector.

Cada distrito tiene uno (algunos incluso dos) que son los encargados de acompañar a los Tributos al Capitolio y explicarles… bueno, no estoy muy segura de que, pero algo tiene que ver con la ceremonia de sacrificio. No puedo entender como uno de los nuestros se prestaría para hacer tan abominable trabajo y hay quien dice que ese es el motivo por el que Haymitch siempre esta ebrio.

No sabía que Peeta lo conocía, aunque supongo que no es tipo de cosas que vas divulgando por ahí. Ciertamente no es el tipo de cosas que yo comentaría con los demás. De hecho, yo hubiera preferido mantener esto en secreto, en consecuencia vendría sola…

No sé porque Peeta me invito a venir. Y no sé que hago aquí.

La casa es enorme. Quien quiera que la decorara quería que fuera un referente de lujo y elegancia. Pero el efecto se arruina considerablemente debido al fuerte aroma a alcohol que impregna el ambiente. Trato de no hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Peeta me observa y me sonríe apenado, como si fuera su culpa que la casa oliera tan mal.

Avanzamos hasta la cocina y nadie nos detiene, preguntándonos que hacemos aquí o como entramos. La casa parece desierta, como si nadie hubiera habitado aquí nunca. La decoración es totalmente impersonal: no hay una sola foto en las paredes y todo tiene un tono sobrio y hasta algo oscuro. Mientras camino, voy sintiéndome cada vez más… apagada. Como si el estar aquí fuera algo tan terrible, tan doloroso que es mejor… desaparecer.

El humor del dueño de la casa comienza a transferírseme.

Llegamos a la cocina y encontramos a un hombre sentado frente a la ventana. Tiene la mirada vacía y sin vida, en una mano sostiene un vaso y hace girar los hielos dentro de él con aire ausente. Se gira a mirarnos y esboza algo que quiere ser una sonrisa, pero en realidad no lo es. –Ah, eres tú- comenta, volviendo su atención a la ventana- ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Tu novia?

Me sonrojo y afortunadamente Peeta no lo nota: toda su atención esta fija en Haymitch. –Ella es Katniss- me presenta. Es… una amiga.

Haymitch ríe (o algo así). -¿Es tu chica del pan?- pregunta, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotros- porque si lo es, debo decirte que tienes unos gustos horribles.

Peeta le lanza una mirada asesina y yo pregunto a que se refiere. ¿Quién es la chica del pan? Mi corazón late emocionado, pero mi cerebro se apresura a asegurarle que es un idea tonta y falsa, creer que puede ser a mi a la que se refiera… y luego caigo en cuenta de lo que ha dicho Haymitch y yo también le lanzo una mirada asesina. Por toda respuesta, él se ríe.

-¿No eres un poco joven para tener esclavas?- pregunta después de un rato, al parecer cayendo en cuenta de que "relación" tenemos Peeta y yo. El como lo deduce es un misterio que no me siento con ganas de resolver- ¿Y tú no eres un poco vieja para estar en peligro este año?

-Mi hermana tiene doce- digo y es toda la explicación que estoy dispuesta a proporcionar. Él sonríe, sarcástico.

-Que noble de tu parte. Aunque, déjame decirte preciosa, que las probabilidades estaban en su favor. ¡Quince nombres este año!- exclama, con falsa alegría- debe ser todo un record.

-No pensaba correr el riesgo.

Me observa con más atención y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. Es un poco como el día que reviso la vieja bruja. –Tú estabas en las candidatas del año pasado- sentencia, finalmente- Había un 25% de probabilidades de que fueras elegida y sin embargo, corriste el riesgo.

-No arriesgaría a Prim aunque solo hubiera un 1% de probabilidad de que fuera elegida.

-Interesante- comenta, tomando uno de los panes y aparentemente perdiendo el interés en mí- ¿Traes algo de dulce? Triket se llevo todas mis botellas y comienzo a sentirme algo mal. Me vendría bien un poco de azúcar.

-¿Qué estas bebiendo entonces?- le pregunta Peeta, pasándole un pan que luce bastante azucarado, pero que no identifico.

-Mi única botella de reserva. No creerías que guardo todas las botellas en el bar, ¿o si?

Peeta se encoge de hombros, pero sonríe levemente. Yo no sé que hacer, me siento como una intrusa en esta conversación.

-Lastima que solo quedaba una- comenta Haymitch, con melancolía- ah, en fin…

Comienza a comer y Peeta y yo lo observamos en silencio.

Así pasan las horas…

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Traer a Katniss quizás no fue una de mis más brillantes ideas, pero las cosas van bien. Al menos Haymitch esta medianamente sobrio, lo cual siempre es algo positivo, aunque su aire de tristeza comienza a contagiarnos a todos.

Haymitch comienza a debrayar acerca de lo mucho que necesita un trago y que más vale que Effie no olvide traerle la botella que prometió para mañana. Dice que no soportara una Cosecha sobrio (jamás lo ha hecho) y no empezara ahora, mucho menos cuando los tributos tienen 12 años. -¡¿Qué sigue?- exclama indignado- ¡¿de ocho? ¡¿Seis? ¡¿Uno?

Es casi como si estuviera ebrio, solo que así sus declaraciones son más peligrosas. Un borracho siempre puede atribuir sus palabras al alcohol, pero en este estado… si sus palabras llegaran a los oídos equivocados…

Después de un rato Haymitch nos despide y nosotros nos apresuramos a marcharnos. Aunque puedo ver que Katniss coincide con su visión de las cosas (su peligrosa visión), es obvio que no se siente muy cómoda, así que esta agradecida de irse.

Caminamos en silencio, pero no es un silencio tenso. Sonrío, atreviéndome a pensar que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad y que volveremos a hablar como antes. Y si las cosas siguen progresando…

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- me pregunta, interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamiento. Volteo a verla, pero ella huye a mi mirada, fijándose más bien en el piso.

-¿A Haymitch?- ella asiente- oh bueno… fue hace unos 4 años. Lo encontré perdidamente borracho en el pueblo y no me pareció… correcto dejarlo. Así que lo lleve a casa, le di algo de comer, porque supuse que en su estado era mejor que tuviera algo en el estomago y luego… lo acompañe a su casa. Desde entonces le traigo pan la víspera de la Cosecha, porque normalmente esta completamente ebrio y sin haber probado bocado.

-Tu bondad no conoce límites, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Viste a un hombre, al que todos odian, pero que estaba en una mala situación y lo ayudaste. Viste a una chica moribunda y la alimentaste. ¿A que otro caso perdido has ayudado?

-Katniss, yo… es diferente. Lo tuyo y lo de Haymitch es… distinto.

-¿Distinto como?

No me gusta por donde va esto… sospecho que tiene potencial para acabar muy mal. –Pues… él paga por los panes- le digo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa y por la expresión de Katniss sé que acabo de decir la idiotez más grande del planeta.

Me mira con furia contenida y parece a punto de abofetearme, pero luego parece caer en cuenta de que eso no es muy buena idea (soy su "dueño" después de todo) y simplemente suelta un bufido y acelera el paso a tal grado que tengo que trotar para seguirla.

Llegamos a la casa y ella no dice una sola palabra. Yo estoy terriblemente avergonzado y quiero decir algo, retractarme de mi declaración anterior, pero no sé que puedo decir. Lo he arruinado todo.

Ya en el cuarto ella se desviste a una velocidad asombrosa, sin darme tiempo a que siquiera diga algo y luego se para frente a mi, me observa desafiante y dice. –¿Quieres cobrarte? Adelante.

Mis mejillas y orejas arden de vergüenza. –Katniss…

Oh dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

* * *

¡Y fin! ¿Qué tal ese final? ¡Perfecto para acabar con la manicura de cualquiera! Jaja

Gracias por leer, les prometo que tratare de actualizar mañana. El siguiente capitulo es… dramático, quedan advertidos. ¡Hasta pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste, porque es algo dramático aunque no por las razones que muchos supondrían…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 14

La Cosecha

**Katniss' POV**

Trato de mantenerme serena y de controlar mi sonrojo, pero sé que no voy a lograrlo. En cualquier momento caerá mi actuación de chica segura y voy a avergonzarme mucho por esto. ¡Pero estoy tan molesta! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? "Haymitch paga por los panes", bueno, ¡pues entonces que se cobre de una vez!

Sé que no quiso decir eso. Lo sé, pero a la vez no lo sé, porque en realidad, ¿Qué sé de este chico? ¡A penas y lo conozco! He vivido con él un par de meses, pero eso no significa nada. Hablamos, pero no profundizamos demasiado en nuestras vidas. En las cosas que nos importan. Solo…

Noto lo sonrojado que esta y me arrepiento un poco de mi reacción. Es exagerada y no se merece que lo ponga en estas situaciones. Me tranquilizo un poco y procedo a vestirme. Sigo molesta, pero sospecho que no es tanto por el asunto del pago de los panes. Sino por el asunto de que él ayuda a todo mundo. No soy un caso especial y fui una estúpida al pensar que si lo era.

Me siento extrañamente decepcionada, pero me obligo a pensar en otra cosa. Luego recuerdo lo que dijo Haymitch sobre la "chica del pan" y la estúpida esperanza renace en mí.

¿Pero esperanza de que?

**Peeta's POV**

Mi incapacidad para decir algo parece aplacar su furia y una vez apaciguada, se apresura a ponerse la "piyama", algo sonrojada. Yo le doy la espalda, tratando de darle algo de privacidad y tratando de borrar la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo (completamente desnudo esta vez) de mi mente. Sí, hace un segundo estaba tremendamente avergonzado pero ahora estoy excitado. Solo espero que ella no lo note.

Cuando me da permiso para voltearme, ella ya se ha puesto de espaldas, permitiéndome que me ponga mi piyama. Termino y me acuesto, segundos después ella me imita. Permanecemos en silencio, los dos probablemente inseguros de que decir y finalmente ella murmura. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- le respondo y cierro los ojos, consiente de que esta noche solo soñare con ella.

Pero eso tal vez no sea algo tan malo.

La casa es el caos total, mientras todos nos apresuramos a arreglarnos para la ceremonia de la Cosecha. Es un evento horrible, pero el Capitolio insiste en que nos comportemos como si se tratara de una fiesta nacional. Por eso todos lucimos lo mejor posible.

Cerca de las 9 ya todos estamos listos y nos apresuramos a salir y dirigirnos a la plaza frente al Edificio de Justicia. La mayor parte de los ciudadanos del distrito ya están aquí: los que tienen hijos en edad elegible están justo en el centro, abrazando a los niños y temiendo que será la última vez que los abracen. Veo a la madre de Katniss y a Prim con un grupo de niñas. Prim charla con ellas y cuando el reloj marca las nueve les da un fuerte abrazo a cada una y se aparta. Su madre mira a las otras madres con expresión solemne y ellas la miran con cierta envidia.

Prim esta a salvo porque Katniss se sacrifico. No creo que eso debiera ser motivo de envidia.

Katniss se pone a mi lado y noto lo tensa que está. Su hermana no corre peligro, pero supongo que le preocupa su reacción si alguna de sus amigas sale elegida.

El alcalde aparece en el escenario, acompañado de Effie Triket, la escolta enviada por el Capitolio y de Haymitch, que tiene aspecto de no haber dormido en mil años. Ambos intercambian una mirada nerviosa y luego Effie comienza su usual discurso, en el que habla sobre la Rebelión de los Días Oscuros y como a causa de ella se estableció que los distritos debían enviar cada año dos tributos para ser sacrificados. Han pasado 73 años, pero el Capitolio sin duda no ha escuchado de "perdonar y olvidar"

Effie se dirige a la urna con los nombres de las chicas. El nombre escrito en el papel es Amber McAffen y veo a Katniss suspirar aliviada. Ninguna de las amiguitas de Prim, entonces. Es horrible alegrarse porque la elegida no sea alguien conocida, pero es un sentimiento que no es ajeno a ninguno de los habitantes del distrito.

Una niña pequeña y menuda se acerca al escenario. Tiene el cabello muy largo y oscuro y ojos grises y tristes. Se coloca al lado de Haymitch y puedo ver como un grupo de hombres sostienen a una mujer, que debe ser su madre, que se ha desmayado.

Effie se dirige a la otra urna y extrae otro papel. El nombre es Chris Duncan y esta vez Katniss hace un gesto de dolor. La madre del chico suelta un grito, pero lo que me eriza la piel (y la de todos los presentes) es el grito desgarrador que sale de la garganta de Prim mientras un muchacho alto y desgarbado avanza hacia el estrado.

No sé quien es el chico, pero es obvio que es alguien importante para Prim.

La devastación en el rostro de Katniss me dice exactamente cuan importante.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Observo a Prim mientras les da un abrazo a sus amigas y comienzo a rogar que ninguna de ellas sea elegida. No sé a quien se lo pido, pues no creo que haya un dios. Si lo hubiera, no permitiría que el Capitolio nos hiciera esto.

Cuando el nombre de nuestro tributo femenino es anunciado, siento un inmenso alivio. No es una de sus amigas. Es horrible que me alegre por eso, después de todo esta chica va a morir y sin duda tiene familia y amigos que lloraran su muerte, pero lo importante es que no es alguien con quien Prim tenga contacto directo. Si, estará triste durante algún tiempo, como todos los años, lamentando la suerte de los tributos elegidos, pero su pena no será insuperable.

Eso me alegra.

Y luego anuncian el nombre del tributo masculino y el alma se me viene a los pies. El grito de Prim me desgarra el corazón y sé que me ha mentido todo este tiempo: no es solo un niño que la ayuda con sus tareas de matemáticas y le carga sus libros. Es algo más. O iba a ser algo más.

Siempre le dirigí miradas asesinas e invariablemente lo recibí con el ceño fruncido. Jamás le dije una sola palabra amable y nunca lo deje quedarse a solas con mi hermana. Después de todo, ¡solo tienen 12 años! Pero ahora ya no importa, porque el chico va a morir y eso destrozara el corazón de mi hermana. No sé como vaya a afectarla en el largo plazo, pero en el corto, sé que la tristeza se apoderara de ella. A pesar de todo, no he podido protegerla.

Me siento completamente inútil.

Peeta me toma la mano y la aprieta, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Le sonrío porque si, su contacto me es reconfortante. Y luego vuelvo a mirar a mi hermanita, que acaba de perder a su primer amor y me siento aun peor.

Comienzo a llorar y no soy consiente de ello hasta que Peeta me alarga un pañuelo. –Ve con Prim- me dice, cuando termina la ceremonia- ella te necesita.

Y tiene razón, así que asiento con la cabeza y me apresuro a correr hacia mi hermana, consiente de que más tarde la vieja bruja quizás me diga algo por marcharme así, sin avisar, pero no me importa.

Mi hermana me necesita y eso es lo único que importa.

* * *

Prim esta hecha un mar de lagrimas y ni madre ni yo sabemos que hacer. La hemos acompañado al interior del Edificio de Justicia, donde los tributos se despiden de sus seres queridos y esperamos a que sus padres salgan para entrar nosotros. Finalmente éstos salen y Prim se apresura a entrar, sin fijarse en si mi madre y yo la seguimos. A los guardias no parece gustarles la idea de que pasemos las tres, así que mi madre me indica que yo acompañe a Prim y ella nos esperara afuera.

Cuando entro, Prim ya esta abrazada del chico como si la vida misma dependiera de ello (y quizás es así, de cierta forma) y trato de sonreír. Dentro de mí, los celos de hermana mayor me carcomen, pero debo controlarme, porque no puedo ser grosera con un muchacho que esta en las puertas de la muerte. Al menos puedo dejarlo que abrace un rato a mi hermana.

Él me ve y esboza una triste sonrisa. –Parece que ya no tendrás que preocuparme de mí- me dice- ya no seré yo quien se robe a tu hermanita.

Prim llora más fuerte, al tiempo que lo aprieta aun más y yo los observo, sintiéndome incomoda. ¿Por qué siempre fui tan ruda con él? Apuesto a que hubiera sido un gran novio para Prim… pero son tan jóvenes… aunque claro, eso ya no importa.

Los Agentes de la Paz entran minutos después, diciéndonos que el tiempo se ha acabado y entonces él toma a Prim de los hombros y la obliga a mirarlo al tiempo que le dice. –Prométeme que no estarás triste por mí.

Prim asiente con la cabeza mientras los Agentes nos sacan a rastras. -¡Te quiero, Chris!- le grita, antes de que las puertas se cierren y quizás él contesta, pero ya no lo escuchamos.

Después de eso, mi hermana se deja caer en el suelo mientras no deja de sollozar.

* * *

Cuando vuelvo a casa del Panadero ya pasan de las diez de la noche. Sorprendentemente, nadie me dice nada. Pensé que la vieja bruja ya estaría aquí, gritándome por llegar tan tarde y por haberme marchado sin decir nada, pero no hay nadie. Suspiro aliviada y me dirijo al cuarto de Peeta.

Lo encuentro sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro y cuando me escucha entrar voltea a verme. Me dirige una sonrisa triste y yo me acerco a él. Sin pensarlo, arrojo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

Tardo un rato en tranquilizarme, pero cuando finalmente lo logro él se ofrece para irme a traer algo de chocolate caliente y sale del cuarto, dejándome sola. Me cambio rápidamente y luego me siento en la cama, sintiéndome derrotada. Trate de proteger a Prim y falle. Le he fallado a la persona más importante para mi y no sé que hacer para enmendar mi fallo. Pase toda la tarde tratando de consolarla, pero sé que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer que minimice su pena. No hay nada que aleje su dolor.

Peeta regresa y me ofrece la taza de chocolate, el cual bebo con aire ausente. Él se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano, la acaricia con suavidad, pero no dice nada y se lo agradezco. No quiero escuchar promesas vacías de que todo va a estar bien, porque no va a estarlo. Agradezco su compañía, porque si estuviera sola no sé como estaría reaccionando.

Realmente no sé que haría si estuviera sola.

* * *

En algún punto el sueño me vence, pero las pesadillas me atacan casi de inmediato. Casi todas involucran a Prim y yo me despierto asustada y llorando, lamentando no estar en casa y así poder ver a mi hermana y asegurarme de que esta bien (aunque no lo esta, ¿Cómo va estarlo con su primer amor a punto de morir?)

Me acerco más a Peeta y comienzo a acariciar su cabello, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero sin mucho éxito. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo hago que Prim se sienta mejor?

-¿Katniss?

Me tenso de inmediato al notar que Peeta esta despierto y mi corazón prácticamente se detiene, lo miro y temo que este molesto conmigo y por un momento (por un insignificante segundo) mi mayor preocupación no es Prim, sino que él este molesto y entonces…

Entonces ¿Qué?

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

No sé en que punto me quede dormido y lo lamento. Me había prometido que pasaría toda la noche en vela, en caso de que Katniss me necesitara. Sé que debe estarse sintiendo muy mal y quisiera ayudarla, pero no sé como. Y ni hablar de Prim, que debe estarla pasando aun peor.

Pero me quede dormido y lo que me despierta es una horrible pesadilla. En mi sueño, estamos en la Cosecha del año pasado y el nombre que Effie lee es el de Katniss Everdeen. Mi desesperación y angustia es tal que no puedo respirar. Me despierto agitado y tembloroso y al instante caigo en cuenta de que debe ser más o menos por lo que Prim esta pasando. Solo que mil veces peor, porque lo de ella es real.

Muy real.

Pero conforme comienzo a tranquilizarme caigo en cuenta de que alguien esta acariciando mi cabello. Es una sensación tan extraña que me toma por sorpresa y no sé que pensar. Luego recuerdo que Katniss esta durmiendo a mi lado y mi sorpresa crece, pensando que no puede ser ella. ¿O si? -¿Katniss?

Siento como se tensa y al inmediato su mano suelta mi cabello. Giro y la descubro tratando de alejarse de mi, preocupada. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, al tiempo que trato de descifrar a que se debe su reacción, pero de inmediato noto lo rojo que están sus ojos y sé que ha estado llorando. Maldigo el haberme quedado dormido y me acerco a ella. Coloco un brazo alrededor de su cintura y aunque inicialmente se tensa, después se relaja y se acerca a mi, recargando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

-Tuve una pesadilla- me confiesa- pero esta vez no era mi padre el que estaba en la mina. Era Prim.

Comienza a sollozar y yo solo la aprieto más fuerte. –Shh, shh, tranquila- quisiera decirle que todo va a estar a bien, pero no puedo porque sería una mentira y no quiero mentirle. Así que me limito a abrazarla.

-¿Podemos dormir así?- me pregunta tímidamente y yo le sonrío. ¿Sabe lo mucho que he deseado dormir así con ella? Probablemente no y esto tal vez cuente como aprovecharme de la situación pero no me importa demasiado, así que asiento con la cabeza y ella también sonríe.

Y así, abrazados, nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Umm… es un buen final, ¿no? Resta algo de drama al capitulo. Umm… ¿Qué más puedo decir? No recuerdo exactamente porque decidí darle un „novio"a Prim y después deje que fuera cosechado… en realidad no sé que decir a ese respecto. Olvide mis motivos… jeje

Ojala les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme su opinión, ¡Gracias por leer!

Oh, otra cosa. Es muy probable que actualice hasta el miércoles. ¡Paciencia por favor!


	15. Chapter 15

Dios, este capitulo es trágico… Le prometí a algunos de mis reviewers que el final sería feliz, pero lo pospondré para el próximo. ¡Este capitulo ya era muy largo!

También quería explicar un detallito. Si regresan a los capítulos anteriores, verán que en realidad, los Juegos del Hambre no existen. La Cosecha es para la Ceremonia del Sacrificio. Lo aclaro ahora porque en este capitulo trato sobre la ceremonia… y no creo que sea una parte muy agradable… aunque, en mi cabeza, necesaria para la trama, porque por eso Katniss se esfuerza tanto en evitar que su hermana sea candidata…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 15

Los sacrificios.

**Katniss' POV**

Despierto entre los brazos de Peeta como todas las mañanas desde el día de la Cosecha y debo admitir que es agradable. Me hace sentir… segura. Por lo menos cuando recién abro los ojos, me siento bien. Después vuelvo a sentirme terrible, pues recuerdo a mi hermana y lo deprimida que está y me siento como la peor persona del mundo.

Pero por un par de segundos, me siento genial.

Peeta ya esta despierto y me observa con una mirada tan embelesada que realmente no sé como interpretar. No quiero hacerme ideas raras y que después resulte que todo es producto de mi imaginación y que él solo esta siendo amable por la situación en la que estoy.

-Buenos días- me dice y sonríe levemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor- confieso y es la verdad. Aquí, en sus brazos, me siento mejor. En cuanto salga de la cama sin embargo… la tortura se reanudara. Pero al menos por unos momentos, me dejo llevar y finjo que todo esta bien.

Pero solo por unos momentos. Porque ya es hora de levantarse y empezar con los labores diarios. Es viernes y eso me hace sentir inquieta. Solo dos días más para el Día del Sacrificio y no sé que hacer con Prim. No quiero que vea como matan a Chris, pero no podemos saltarnos la versión televisada del sacrificio o estaremos en problemas. Se supone que mañana todos debemos reunirnos otra vez frente al Edificio de Justicia… pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Katniss?

Me he quedado como paralizada y Peeta me observa con preocupación. Le sonrío y me apresuro a levantarme. –Voy a bañarme- anuncio y él asiente. Aunque normalmente él es quien se baña primero, desde nuestro nuevo arreglo para dormir, él prefiere que sea yo la que se bañe primero.

Salgo del cuarto y me dirijo al baño. Tengo que terminar con mis quehaceres del día e ir a ver a Prim. También tengo que ir a cazar. Nos hemos quedado casi sin carne y no puedo seguir dejando pasar los días. Mas porque no lo hago tanto por estar con Prim y consolarla, sino porque no quiero ver a Gale. No sé, desde el beso el día anterior a la Cosecha me siento rara con él. Y ahora que Peeta y yo… dormimos así… supongo será más raro.

Pero no quiero preocuparme por eso. Todavía no. Hay cosas más importantes.

Prim siempre será más importante.

* * *

Caminamos por el bosque, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras les seguimos la pista a unas ardillas. No hemos hablado desde que nos encontramos y lo agradezco. Parece ser que Gale entiende que ya tengo demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparme como para que él me presione con lo referente a nuestra "relación"

Fue solo un beso. Nada más. Lo bese hace un año, antes de mi propia Cosecha y no sentí nada. Bueno, si sentí algo. Calma. El besarlo me relajo infinitamente y me permitió ir más tranquila a la Ceremonia de Cosecha. Pero este año fue diferente. Lo bese porque… ¿Por qué? Porque quería… porque me pareció que después de sus declaraciones del día anterior era lo apropiado. Porque quería explorar mis propios sentimientos hacia él. Solo que lo que encontré fue lo que ya sabía: lo quiero, pero como a un amigo. Como a un hermano, incluso. Pero nada más.

Y comienzo a sospechar que lo que siento por Peeta es algo más… intenso. Mientras besaba a Gale no dejaba de pensar en como sería besar a Peeta. Por eso salí corriendo después de besarlo. Porque me aclaro en donde estoy parada con Gale, pero me dejo con la duda de donde estoy parada con Peeta.

No es que importe. Peeta es un buen chico y se preocupa por mí. Pero él se preocupa por todos. Él es bueno con todos. Él habría ayudado a cualquier chica en mi situación. Y si ahora me deja dormir aferrada a él, me escucha hablar durante horas acerca de mi preocupación por Prim y me ayuda a relajarme cuando tengo pesadillas, es porque esta en su naturaleza ayudar a todos. No por mí.

Definitivamente no por mi.

-¿Katniss?

Noto que Gale se ha detenido unos 5 metros atrás y me apresuro a regresar sobre mis pasos. Esta agazapado junto a un arbusto y desde aquí veo un enorme par de conejos que, ajenos a nuestra presencia, toman su desayuno. En cuestión de segundos, nuestras flechas los han atravesado y nos apresuramos a reclamar nuestro botín. -¿Estas bien?- me pregunta, mientras recupero mi flecha y trato de limpiar la sangre.

-Si- afirmo, haciendo sonar mi voz lo más segura posible- y si no, voy a estarlo.

-Siempre eres tan fuerte Katniss.

Le sonrío y me digo que ojala fuera cierto. Pero Gale no sabe de las noches en vela, de las pesadillas y del terror que me acosa cuando cierro los ojos. Nadie solía saberlo, aunque ahora Peeta comparte mi secreto. Y eso me hace sentir mejor. Es bueno tener a alguien con quien no tienes que mostrarte fuerte y segura todo el tiempo.

-Vamos. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Él asiente y emprendemos el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, noto que Prim esta sentada en la cocina, con la vista perdida en el infinito. Esta comiendo algo, pero cuando me escucha, se apresura a esconderlo. Me acerco hasta ella y noto que tiene la comisura de la boca llena de chocolate.

Chocolate. Un lujo demasiado costoso para nosotras. Así que es seguro que mamá no se lo ha comprado y yo no lo he traído, lo que nos deja con la opción… -¿Tiene mucho que se marcho?

Prim se sonroja y revela lo que estaba escondiendo. Son galletas de chocolate. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve una sonrisa nerviosa. –Lo siento- me dice, apenada- no se suponía que te enteraras.

Me esfuerzo por recordarme a mi misma que Peeta es así con todo mundo. Que no lo hace porque yo sea especial para él. Pero… ¿Por qué no quería que me enterara?

-No te preocupes, patito- le digo, abrazándola- anda, come tus galletas. El chocolate te caerá bien.

Ella sonríe y continúa comiendo. –A Chris le encantaban las galletas- me dice y de pronto noto que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. No quiero tener esta conversación, porque no sé que decir o hacer, pero parece que voy a tener que aguantarme.

-Prim…

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada, Katniss. Pero sabía que no lo aprobarías- pasa saliva, tratando de no llorar y consiguiendo que yo me sienta aun peor. La abrazo con fuerza. –Siempre pensé… que cuando lo conocieras mejor entenderías que… y que eventualmente me dejarías… quiero decir, sé que aun soy muy joven para tener novio, pero…

La abrazo más fuerte aun porque no sé que decir. ¿Qué puedes decir a eso?

Y tiene razón. Con el tiempo, la hubiera dejado salir con él. Entre otras cosas porque, ¿ya que más me quedaba? Algún día tenía que crecer y yo tendría que aceptarlo. Solo que ahora Chris ya no va a crecer y nunca va a invitar a salir a mi hermana y no la llevara a los bailes de la escuela y no le robara besos antes de despedirse de ella.

Se supone que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero ahora se les ha acabado el tiempo.

Es una idea aterradora.

* * *

El sábado pasa muy rápido para mi gusto y el domingo llega sin avisar. Por primera vez desde que duermo abrazada de Peeta, no despierto con esa agradable sensación de calor. Me despierto aterrada, congelada por el pánico. Ha llegado el día. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Peeta me observa en silencio y me besa en la frente, propagando una deliciosa sensación por todo mi cuerpo que me hace sentir feliz. Sin embargo, en cuanto recuerdo a Prim y lo que esta a punto de pasar, me siento culpable.

Nos levantamos y dejo que él se vaya a bañar. Yo me paseo por el cuarto, pensando. Quisiera estar con Prim durante la ceremonia, pero se supone que me quede con mis amos. Podría intentar hablar con el Panadero, él seguramente me daría permiso pero su esposa… no sé como reaccione la vieja bruja.

Algo tiene que ocurrírseme. No puedo dejar a Prim sola.

* * *

Cuando salgo de bañarme, Peeta ya me esta esperando y me indica que lo siga. Obedezco, aunque no entiendo nada. Aun es muy temprano para la ceremonia y su familia aun no esta lista (creo que ni siquiera se han levantado) pero no lo cuestiono.

Lo sigo a través de las calles y de pronto noto que nos dirigimos a mi antiguo hogar. Lo observo, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos, pero le huye a mi mirada. Finalmente decido que en realidad no importa; de todos modos, yo quería venir aquí.

Nos detenemos frente a mi casa y él me sonríe. –Quédate con Prim- me dice- después de la ceremonia regresa con ellas. Yo vendré a buscarte más tarde.

Asiento, aunque no entiendo nada. Su madre estará furiosa cuando note mi ausencia. ¿Qué va a decirle? ¿Qué excusa inventara por mí?

Probablemente debería agradecerle, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, él ya se ha marchado. No me detengo más y entro a la casa.

Mi madre y mi hermana están en la cocina. Hay un pequeño desayuno sobre la mesa, pero Prim se niega a probar bocado. Quizás sea mejor así, porque es probable que la comida no se mantenga en su estomago por mucho tiempo.

Cuando me ven llegar, ambas están sorprendidas, pero mi hermana pronto se recupera y corre a abrazarme. Mi madre me mira interrogante, pero yo no digo nada y me limito a encogerme de hombros. Que lo interprete como mejor le convenga.

Y así las tres nos sentamos a esperar a que se acerque la hora de la Ceremonia.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Sé que mi madre estará furiosa cuando note nuestra ausencia y es probable que me esperen unos golpes cuando vuelva a casa por la tarde. Pero al menos dirigirá su ira hacia mí y dejara en paz a Katniss.

Sabía que quería estar con Prim y sé que es lo correcto. Ella la necesita más que nunca. Así que inventare una excusa para nuestra ausencia y esperare que lo lúgubre de las fechas haga que el castigo de mi madre no sea tan intenso.

Ya estoy frente al Edificio de Justicia y me siento a esperar. Ojala pudiera saltarme la ceremonia, pero sé que estaré en serios problemas si me descubren. Haymitch siempre dice que en estos asuntos lo mejor que puede hacer uno es hacer acopio de fuerzas y esperar.

Lo sabrá él que ha presenciado las ceremonias desde primera fila por más de 20 años.

Conforme la hora se acerca, la plaza comienza a llenarse. Veo llegar a una mujer, sostenida por un grupo de hombres y noto que es la madre de Amber. La pobre mujer parece al borde de la desesperación y sus acompañantes se esmeran por tranquilizarla.

No es que crean que lo lograran, porque es imposible.

La familia de Chris llega un poco después. La madre tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el padre se muestra excesivamente sereno, tratando de aparentar su dolor. Pero cualquiera puede ver que la pena también lo embarga.

El reloj finalmente marca las nueve y se produce un silencio mortal. Busco a Katniss y a Prim entre la multitud, pero no las veo. Espero que estén bien.

La Ceremonia empieza como siempre: el Presidente Snow toma la palabra y nos repite la historia de los Días Oscuros. Luego presenta a los tributos, quienes están acomodados sobre plataformas, una para cada distrito, acompañados por su escolta y su Recolector. Veo a Haymitch y luce tan mal como siempre. Pero la que me preocupa es Effie, que tiene rojo el contorno de los ojos. Ha estado llorando y eso no es malo, solo que en su caso puede ser peligroso. Cualquiera podría acusarla de sentir demasiada simpatía por los chiquillos del distrito 12.

En el centro del estadio hay una especie de burbuja, que es donde van entrando los tributos, de uno en uno, para enfrentar su destino. En este momento se encuentra vacía, pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo.

La Ceremonia del Sacrificio inicia.

Es sorprendente que lo escalofriantemente creativos que los organizadores pueden ponerse. A veces se les ocurren horribles formas de sacrificar a los tributos: algunas obscenamente crueles, algunas simplemente grotescas y algunas misericordiosamente limpias. Pero esas son las menos.

La ceremonia avanza y a veces se escuchan gritos ahogados de los reunidos en la plaza. Pero cuando lleguemos a nuestros tributos, será entonces cuando el caos comience.

Llega el turno del chico del distrito 11. Es un muchacho alto y fuerte, de apariencia segura. Avanza al centro del estadio con confianza, sin dejar que el miedo se refleje en su cara. Todos contenemos la respiración.

De pronto, una lluvia de agujas cae del domo. El muchacho luce sorprendido por un par de segundos, pero de inmediato cae al suelo, perforado por cientos de agujas. El suelo se tiñe de rojo.

Fue una muerte aparatosa, pero rápida. Lamentablemente, eso se considera buena suerte en estos casos.

Toca el turno de Amber. La chica avanza con paso vacilante y veo a Haymitch morderse los labios. Esta tan preocupado como nosotros. La plaza entera aguarda, aterrorizada y expectante, a que se presente su destino.

Una parte del suelo de la burbuja se abre y surge una pequeña plataforma. Una horca. Hay un suspiro generalizado de alivio.

Una muerte misericordiosamente rápida.

Si tiene suerte, se romperá el cuello en cuanto la trampilla se abra y no sabrá más. Ni siquiera llegara a sentir dolor. Y eso es bueno.

Como dije, este tipo de cosas se consideran buena suerte.

Amber sube a la plataforma y coloca la soga alrededor de su cuello. Cierra los ojos (en los cuales se lee tanto miedo) y segundos después, la trampilla se abre.

Tiene suerte. Su cuello se rompe.

Retiran el cadáver y la horca y es el turno de Chris. El muchacho parece resignado y eso quizás sea bueno para Prim. Vuelvo a intentar localizarla, sin éxito.

Antes de avanzar hacia la burbuja, se vuelve hacia Haymitch y le dice algo. Él asiente, aunque frunce el ceño y el chico le sonríe. Es una sonrisa tan pura que congela el corazón.

Entra en la burbuja, calmado, sereno. El piso vuelve a abrirse y aparece una mesita, con un vaso sobre ella.

Veneno. O acido. Una forma desagradable de morir, pero no de las peores.

No de las peores.

Chris toma el vaso y sonríe. Gira en dirección de Haymitch y levanta el vaso, como ofreciendo un brindis, antes de beberlo de golpe. La expresión de Haymitch cambia por un solo segundo, pero en ese segundo uno es capaz de leer un dolor terrible.

En cuanto termina de beberse el vaso, las convulsiones lo atacan. Comienza a escupir sangre y se dobla sobre si mismo. En realidad es bastante rápido. No dura más de un par de minutos.

Después, Snow vuelve a aparecer y dice. –Para que nunca olvidemos los horrores de la guerra- sonríe, cruel y luego añade- descansen en paz.

Los horrores de la guerra.

¿Son peores que los horrores de la paz?

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Al menos fue rápido. No limpio, como lo de Amber, pero rápido. Y eso es bueno.

Prim tiene su cabeza recargada contra mi pecho y trata de ocultar sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, está extrañamente más tranquila que en la mañana. Tal vez porque ahora ya todo ha terminado.

Volvemos a casa y trato de leer la expresión de mi hermana, sin éxito. Está serena, justo como Chris lucía al entrar a la burbuja. Temo que ella también este entrando en una burbuja. La burbuja de la depresión, como en la que entro mi madre tras la muerte de papá.

No puedo permitirlo. Tengo que hacer algo.

Pero, ¿qué?

* * *

Peeta llega por mi, tal y como prometió. No decimos nada, simplemente emprendemos el camino de vuelta a su casa. Para mi sorpresa, la vieja bruja no dice nada. Nos ignora y tengo que agradecer el pequeño milagro.

-Mañana iré a ver a Haymitch- me dice, por la noche, mientras nos preparamos para dormir- ¿quieres venir?

Asiento. En realidad no quiero hacer nada, pero… quiero averiguar que le dijo Chris a Haymitch. Creo que es importante y estoy casi segura que es algo referente a Prim.

Nos acostamos. Peeta me abraza.

Y es hasta ese momento cuando empiezo a llorar.

* * *

Umm… no les voy a negar que me gusta este capitulo, aunque es, por mucho, lo más crudo que he escrito (que tampoco es demasiado grafico, pienso yo) Una disculpa si no les gusta.

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión. Hasta pronto.

Oh, otra cosa. Es probable que no actualice sino hasta el sábado… intentare hacerlo mañana, pero no les prometo nada porque tengo que acabar unas cosas del trabajo… jaja. Pero lo intentare.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca! Aquí esta la actualización, sorry por el retraso.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 16

Tiempos mejores.

**Peeta's POV**

La casa esta silenciosa, como siempre, pero lo que me extraña es la falta de botellas y trozos de otros objetos rotos, regados por el piso. Instintivamente, coloco a Katniss detrás de mí, para protegerla y avanzo con cuidado.

Encontramos a Haymitch en la sala, acostado sobre uno de los sillones, dándonos la espalda. Me acerco con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo toco en el hombro. Segundos después me encuentro acorralado contra el suelo, con un cuchillo recargado contra mi garganta.

Una típica mañana pos-Ceremonia del Sacrificio.

Pero no tan típica, porque esta vez vengo con Katniss y ella no esta acostumbrada a la reacción de Haymitch, así que se asusta y reacciona por puro instinto, lanzándose sobre él y doblándole el brazo en una posición anormal, obligándolo a soltar el cuchillo, al tiempo que grita de dolor.

-¡Katniss!- exclamo, poniéndome de pie y tratando de alejarla de Haymitch, quien ya esta un poco más despierto y luce en extremo confundido.

-¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?- grita Haymitch, cuando le quito a Katniss de encima. Ella da unos pasos hacia atrás, observándolo con desconfianza, como si se tratase de algún animal salvaje, peligroso e impredecible.

Lo cual no esta tan alejado de la realidad.

-Ibas a lastimarlo- declara, a modo de explicación y Haymitch arquea las cejas.

-¿De que hablas, preciosa?- le pregunta, ya en un tono más calmado.

-¡Tenías un cuchillo contra su garganta!- exclama ella, evidentemente frustrada con la tranquilidad con la que Haymitch y yo nos estamos tomando la situación. Él sonríe y voltea a verme.

-La próxima vez que traigas a alguien contigo, deberías advertirle sobre mis hábitos de sueño- me dice- no aprecio que me despierten dislocándome el hombro.

Katniss suelta un bufido y nos lanza una mirada asesina. No entiendo porque esta tan molesta, pero supongo que lo más prudente será cambiar de tema. El único problema es que no se me ocurre que decir.

Un tenso silencio se cierne sobre la habitación, pero "afortunadamente" es interrumpido por Haymitch, quien al parecer, una vez recuperado del "susto" de ser atacado, padece de resaca y nauseas. Nada inusual, así que tampoco me sorprende cuando empieza a tener arqueadas y mucho menos cuando se vomita encima.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Katniss, quien suelta una expresión de disgusto y retrocede asqueada.

Suspiro. Bueno, supongo que como estaban las cosas, esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. Me acerco a Haymitch y lo ayudo a levantarse, para conducirlo al baño. Katniss nos sigue con el ceño fruncido y yo quisiera decirle algo, pero no se me ocurre que.

Llegamos al baño y preparo la bañera. Haymitch se sienta en el piso y Katniss permanece en la entrada, observándonos. Algo parece tenerla muy molesta, pero no atino a adivinar que.

-Entonces, ¿siempre es así?- pregunta de pronto y ambos volteamos a verla.

-Eh…- comienzo, porque en realidad no estoy muy seguro de a que se refiere.

-Me refiero a que si siempre te amenaza con un cuchillo.

-Técnicamente no lo amenace- alega Haymitch, sin mirarla pero ella lo ignora y clava su mirada en mí. Yo la observo con algo de nerviosismo por la intensidad de su mirada y asiento. Ella luce aun mas molesta.

-¿Y aun así siempre vienes solo?

-Haymitch no iba a lastimarme- le digo, tratando de sonar convincente, entendiendo finalmente (o al menos eso creo) porque esta tan alterada. Lo que yo pensé que era molestia, es algo totalmente distinto: es preocupación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunta y me encojo de hombros. En realidad no lo sé, pero…- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?- repite ella, esta vez gritando y Haymitch se tapa los oídos. Ella lo mira por un segundo, pero de inmediato vuelve a centrar su atención en mí, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Yo no…

-¿Y que si te hubiera lastimado?- prosigue, ignorándome- ¡nadie lo sabría! ¡En lo que a mi concierne, Haymitch podría haberte cortado el cuello y estarías desangrándote en este preciso segundo, porque él esta demasiado ebrio como para que hubiera podido ayudarte!

-Katniss…

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡¿Por qué te preocupas por el bienestar de todos y no por el tuyo? Si te hubiera lastimado…

-A nadie le hubiera importado- la interrumpo, molesto. No sé porque esta haciendo tanto escándalo por algo que, francamente, me parece muy tonto. Esta siendo bastante irracional (desde mi punto de vista)

Ella esta lívida de coraje y me grita. -¡A mi me hubiera importado!- se da la vuelta y sale, asegurándose de cerrar tras de si con un portazo. Haymitch y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

-Bueno, debo admitir- comenta él- que la gatita tiene carácter- se ríe- tenías razón respecto a eso. Exageraste un poco respecto a su belleza, pero tengo que admitir que es tan interesante como siempre dijiste. Si yo tuviera 20… no, 10 años menos, probablemente también estaría loco por ella.

Volteo los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Si, las reacciones de Katniss son de lo más impredecibles. Y tengo que admitir que el que haya dicho que a ella le hubiera importado si me hubiera pasado algo, me hace sentir muy contento. Haymitch continúa. –Pero definitivamente no es ni la mitad de bonita de lo que tú decías. La imaginaba más… ya sabes… curvilínea.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y salgo, dejándolo solo para que se bañe. Yo debo ir a buscar a Katniss.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Espero a Peeta en la cocina. Mientras como un bollo de queso, pienso en las últimas palabras que le dije. Es cierto que a mi me importaría si algo le pasara. No solo por nuestra situación actual, sino porque…

¿Por qué?

Tengo que sincerarme conmigo misma si pretendo entender todo lo que siento por él. Todo lo que siento cuando estoy con él. Todos los deseos y emociones que despierta en mí.

Pero no quiero sincerarme. Tengo miedo a lo que puedo descubrir.

Peeta entra en la cocina y lo observo de reojo. Dejo que se acerque a mí y cuando coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, recargo mi cabeza en ella. Hay algo tan… cálido, en esta acción, en apariencia tan siempre, que hace que mi corazón baile de emoción. No estoy segura de que siento, pero temo que pueda ser que he comenzado a enamorarme.

Solo que no puede ser amor. O al menos no debería, porque eso complicaría mucho mi situación. Estoy unida a él por el resto de mi vida, pero por una cuestión monetaria, no sentimental. Si empiezo a confundir las cosas me hare daño y además lo pondré en una situación un tanto… incomoda.

Y no quiero eso.

-Lamento lo de hace rato- me dice- debí advertirte. Y supongo que… debería ser más cuidadoso.

Asiento. –Lamento haber reaccionado así. Solo que… me preocupo por ti.

-¿Por qué?- él se cubre la boca, al parecer realmente no quería preguntarme eso. Lo observo con curiosidad y finalmente sonrío.

-Porque me importas- hay algo en la forma que me mira que hace que un agradable escalofrío recorra mi columna. Quiero decirle algo más, pero no sé que y veo que él tiene el mismo problema, porque abre la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepiente y aparta la mirada, con actitud culpable.

No entiendo su reacción, pero no lo cuestiono.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que unos minutos después escuchamos a Haymitch acercarse. Ambos nos giramos hacia el umbral de la cocina y lo miramos entrar. Él luce ya más compuesto, aunque trae una botella en la mano. Nos sonríe y se sienta a la mesa, a examinar los panes que hemos traído.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta Peeta y él se encoge de hombros.

-Como siempre. O peor aun, quizás- suspira y toma un bollo de queso, que empieza a masticar muy lentamente- tengo que ir a visitar a las familias. Odio cuando me piden eso.

Visitar a las familias. No sabía que hacia eso. Estoy viendo a Haymitch bajo una nueva luz, no parece un mal sujeto (aunque le haría bien tomar menos). Lo cual me hace preguntarme como llego a Recolector. Debo recordar preguntárselo a Peeta más tarde, porque no creo que él este muy dispuesto a contármelo a mi.

-¿Sabes donde viven los McAffen?- le pregunta a Peeta y él asiente. Me sorprende que lo sepa, yo los he visto un par de veces por el distrito, pero no tengo idea de donde viven. Y yo debería saberlo considerando que somos de la misma clase social.

-¿Y una chica llamada Primrose?

Lo observo. Peeta me mira y asiente. –Es su hermana- le dice.

-Ah- sonríe- entonces es de familia. Eso de volver a los chicos locos de amor por ustedes.

Lo miro extrañada y no sé que responder. No entiendo a que se refiere. Observo a Peeta de reojo y noto que él esta lanzándole miradas asesinas.

Haymitch se encoge de hombros. –Bueno, entonces probablemente sería buena idea que tú le lleves la carta- rebusca en sus bolsillos y luego parece caer en cuenta que trae otra ropa- Oh. La deje en mi chaqueta. Voy por ella.

Sale y Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos. Lo miro, pero rehúye a mi mirada y yo no entiendo que pasa. ¿Por qué esta sonrojado? Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Haymitch regresa, llevando un sobre en la mano. Escrito lleva una sola palabra: Prim –Toma. Es para tu hermana.

Asiento. –Deberías llevársela- me dice Peeta y yo asiento. Después de todo, vine aquí con un solo propósito. Me despido y luego salgo corriendo, dirigiéndome a mi casa. Debo llevarle esta carta a Prim.

Quizás le dé algo de consuelo.

* * *

**Peeta's POV.**

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Haymitch dice. –¿Sabes que nos dijo el chico poco antes de la Ceremonia?- lo miro y niego con la cabeza. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro- que si había algo que lamentaba, era nunca haber reunido el valor de robarle un beso a la chica.

Sonrío. Imagino como es eso. Haymitch continúa. –Le dije que en tiempos mejores, hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo de hacerlo. Pero en estos tiempos, hay lujos que no podemos darnos. Hay que disfrutar el momento y tomar las oportunidades cuando vienen- me mira- eso también va para ti. Yo sugeriría esperar un par de meses, con lo de su hermana no se tomara a bien que le hables de amor, pero no más. No sabes cuanto tiempo puede quedarte.

-Katniss no será cosechada.

Él sacude la cabeza. –Eso no lo sabes.

-No lo permitiré.

-¿Y quien dice que podrás evitarlo?- me pregunta, con la mirada perdida en el infinito- Vivimos tiempos malos, chico. Pero puede que se avecinen peores.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Se encoge de hombros. –Solo eso. Que no desperdicies tu tiempo.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, mientras pienso en lo que acaba de decirme. Tiene razón. -¿Qué te dijo Chris antes de morir?- le pregunto, recordando el momento anterior a que se dirigiera a la burbuja. Él hace una mueca de dolor.

-Que debía perdonarme a mi mismo- me dice- que beber hasta la muerte no haría que el Capitolio detuviera su crueldad.

No puedo evitar pensar lo perfecto que hubiera sido para Prim. Suena a algo que ella hubiera dicho.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Llego a casa en tiempo record y encuentro a Prim sentada en la entrada, con Buttercup (su horrible gato) en su regazo. Lo acaricia de manera metódica, mientras observa la nada. Cuando me ve acercarme, no reacciona. Continúa mirándome como si no me conociera y siento como el pánico se apodera de mi. Mamá hizo lo mismo. Prim no puede hacerme esto. No lo soportare.

-¡Prim!- exclamo, arrodillándome frente a ella y ella continua viéndome como si no estuviera ahí. Empiezo a sentirme más aterrada y tomándola de los hombros la sacudo con fuerza. Buttercup bufa y trata de rasguñarme, pero lo ignoro. Mi atención esta totalmente en Prim.

La carta se me cae y ella la ve. Por primera vez, hay algo de vida en su mirada. La toma y abre el sobre. Comienza a leer, no, a devorar la carta. Poco a poco se forma lagrimas en sus ojos, pero esta sonriendo.

Esta sonriendo.

Y eso es bueno.

* * *

Prim deja la carta sobre la mesa y acepta el plato de sopa que mamá le ofrece. Mamá esta tan aliviada que gruesas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Yo también siento ganas de llorar, pero me contengo.

Quiero leer la carta. Sé que no debería entrometerme, pero quiero leerla. Prim parece darse cuenta, porque me la pasa y yo le sonrío. La abro y comienzo a leer.

Es una carta de amor, eso sin duda. Le habla de miles de planes que tenían juntos y que ella no debe abandonarlos. Le habla de varios momentos importantes para ellos y de todas las cosas que lamenta.

_Lamento nunca haberte dado ese beso. ¿Recuerdas cuando Katniss nos encontró atrás de tu casa? ¡Su cara! ¡Pensé que iba a matarme! Después de eso no volví a atreverme a intentar besarte. Creo que ese es mi mayor arrepentimiento._

Yo recuerdo eso. También recuerdo que después hable con Prim (la regañe más bien) y ella me juro que solo era un amigo. Un niño que la ayudaba con las tareas. Yo sabía que no era así, pero la deje estar, advirtiéndole que tan solo era una niña y que no la quería ver cerca de ese chico nunca más. Por supuesto, me ignoro.

_Le conté a Haymitch y a Effie sobre eso. Ella se echo a llorar, lo cual se me hizo rarísimo, pero Haymitch me dijo algo muy importante y que quiero compartir contigo. Creo que tu querrás compartirlo con Katniss._

¿Conmigo?

_Vivimos tiempos malos. Hay que aprovechar cada segundo, porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos. Como humanos, nunca lo sabemos, pero cuando corren malos tiempos, esta condición empeora. Debemos vivir el hoy, por si acaso no hay mañana._

_Disfruta la vida Prim. Haz todas esas cosas que dijimos que haríamos. Cuídate mucho. Sé feliz. Ten novios, cásate, pero adviértele que cuando nos encontremos en la próxima vida, serás mía. Es justo, ¿no crees?_

Siento lagrimas en los ojos, pero me obligo a reprimirlas. No quiero que Prim me vea llorar.

_Le mandaría a decir a Katniss que cuidara bien de ti, pero esta por demás, porque ha pasado toda la vida haciéndolo. Lo que quiero que le digas es que la vida es corta y que la disfrute. Quiero que le digas que siempre has querido eso y que te preocupa que este tan ocupada cuidando de ti, que no se ocupa de si misma._

¿Prim piensa eso? ¿Qué no he vivido mi vida por cuidarla a ella? Eso no es cierto. Yo…

-Tiene razón- me dice, sonriendo- deberías disfrutar cada segundo, Katniss. No sabes cuantos te quedan.

¡Yo los disfruto! Estoy a punto de decirle eso, pero entonces me acuerdo de algo. O más bien, de alguien. Peeta. Mis sentimientos hacia él, que me niego a explorar porque no quiero salir lastimada. Pero quizás… quizás debería…

-Tengo que irme- anuncio y Prim sonríe. Mi madre asiente y me da un beso antes de marcharme.

Prim me acompaña a la puerta, me da un fuerte abrazo y me dice. –Dile a Haymitch que gracias por traer la carta. Y dile que tiene que tomar menos. Debe perdonarse a si mismo.

* * *

Me acuesto y como siempre, me acerco a Peeta. Recargo mi cabeza en su pecho y coloco un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Volteo a verlo y me encuentro con que él también me esta observando. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y sin saber muy bien como, acerco mi rostro al suyo. Siento su respiración cálida contra mis labios. Su nariz acaricia la mía. Estoy temblando, pero es de emoción. Si me acerco un poco más a él… si cierro la distancia entre nuestros labios…

Haymitch tiene razón. Debemos aprovechar cada segundo, porque estos son tiempos malos.

Entonces…

Mantengo el contacto visual. Él me aprieta un poco más contra él y yo dudo. Quiero… quiero… pero no puedo. No puedo.

Aparto la vista y el encanto se rompe. Él no me dice nada, aunque lo escucho suspirar, algo frustrado. Me pregunto porque. Quiero preguntárselo, pero no me atrevo. Lo abrazo y cierro mis ojos, contentándome con sentirlo cerca y sentir su calor.

Aprovechar cada segundo. Eso voy a hacer, disfrutar cada instante de esta noche, porque algo tengo por seguro:

Sera la ultima noche que durmamos abrazados.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Umm… si me disculpan, voy a empezar a correr en esa dirección, porque estoy segura que muchos lectores querrán matarme… jaja

¡Tan cerca del primer beso! Pero todavía no. Pronto, pero no hoy. Jaja. ¡Hoy tendrán que conformarse con un capitulo muy largo!

¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente me gusta, pero siento que este capitulo es como más… ligero. No sé si va muy bien con el anterior. Espero que si, pero por favor denme su opinión y no teman decirme que no les gusto. Siempre aprecio las criticas constructivas.

Gracias por leer. Mañana no creo tenerles actualización, pero el lunes seguro si y después creo volveré a actualizar diario. De todos modos, ahora que ya estoy oficialmente desempleada, puedo dedicarle más tiempo a escribir fics… jaja


	17. Chapter 17

¡Un nuevo capi! Perdón por la tardanza…

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 17

**Katniss' POV**

Mientras observo la espalda de Peeta, me pregunto porque no seguimos durmiendo abrazados. ¿A que le tengo tanto miedo? Porque soy yo la que escogió alejarse. Soy yo la culpable de este nuevo arreglo para dormir y me arrepiento, pero no sé como hacer para volver a lo de antes. No ha pasado ni un mes, pero se siente como si hubieran pasado años.

Vuelvo a girarme, para que quedemos espalda contra espalda. Cierro los ojos, aunque sé que mi sueño no será tranquilo. Mientras dormí abrazada a él no tuve pesadillas, pero ahora… he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he levantado con el corazón latiéndome a mil y sintiéndome débil, asustada y frágil. Es una sensación horrible.

No quiero sentirme así. Vuelvo a girarme hacia Peeta. ¿Debería despertarlo? Quiero hacerlo. Quiero abrazarlo otra vez. Pero no solo eso. Quiero algo más. Solo que no sé que.

-¿No puedes dormir?

El sonido de su voz me saca de mis cavilaciones y noto como me sonrojo. No quería despertarlo. Bueno, si quería. Pero ahora que esta despierto no sé que hacer.

-¿Katniss?- se gira y ahora estamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos. Me muerdo los labios. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué le digo?- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

Asiento tímidamente. Si la tuve, pero no es por eso que no he podido volverme a dormir. Pero difícilmente puedo decirle la verdadera razón de mi insomnio. Aunque…

-Ven- me ofrece sus brazos y yo me acerco a él. Esto no esta bien. Si ya había tomado una decisión, debería ceñirme a ella. Mas no puedo. No quiero. Me dejo abrazar y cierro los ojos. Se siente tan bien…

Él me besa la coronilla y el simple gesto casi hace que me salten lágrimas. Sin embargo me contengo y me limito a besarlo tiernamente en el cuello. Eso parece sorprenderlo, porque se tensa, pero de inmediato se relaja.

Creo que eso es lo que más me agrada de él. Que nunca me cuestiona nada.

Lo cual es bueno, porque la mayor parte del tiempo no sabría que responderle.

* * *

Me levanto temprano como todos los sábados y me encuentro con que estoy sola en la cama. El como Peeta se escabullo sin que yo lo notara es un misterio. Pero parece que lo hizo hace ya un buen rato, no solo porque su lado de la cama esta frio, sino porque lo encuentro de pie frente a su armario, acomodando su ropa, perfectamente vestido. Lo cual implica que ya tiene un buen rato que se levanto y se baño.

Cuando nota que estoy despierta me sonríe y me pregunta que tal dormí. Le contesto que bien. La verdad es que desde que me acomode en sus brazos dormí de maravilla. Pero hay cosas que no quiero admitir en voz alta.

Él me dice que tiene que ir con sus hermanos a comprar unas cosas para reparar una gotera que se ha generado en la bodega. Yo debo ayudar a las chicas a colocar en un lugar seco todos los ingredientes que podrían echarse a perder con la humedad.

Asiento y me levanto, dispuesta a tomar un baño antes de iniciar con los deberes del día.

* * *

Cuando llego a la bodega, noto que será un trabajo pesado. Meryl y Marilyn están transportando un saco de harina hasta la cocina y Merrin y Miriam llevan otro. Cuando pregunto en que puedo ayudarles, Miriam me indica que trabaje con los sacos de azúcar. Son mucho más pequeños y menos pesados que los otros, pero aun así es mucho trabajo. Cerca del medio día tomamos un descanso y nos metemos a la cocina, donde tomamos un poco de agua y nos sentamos a platicar.

-Tenemos que hablar de cuando vuelvas a la escuela- me dice Miriam de pronto y yo la observo sorprendida. Es cierto que el próximo lunes se reanudan las clases, pero yo pensé que esa parte de mi vida estaba terminada, dado mi nueva situación.

-Oh, no- alega Miriam, cuando le digo eso- vas a terminar tu educación, jovencita. Todas aquí la hemos terminado y tú no serás la excepción.

Trato de alegar que no me servirá de nada, pero sé que terminare por ceder. -¿Qué pasara con los quehaceres de la casa?- pregunto, en un ultimo y desesperado intento de no volver a la escuela.

-Nos las arreglábamos bien sin ti- me responde Miriam y las demás voltean los ojos- Y no te preocupes, me asegurare de guardar algo de ropa sucia para que tú la laves- agrega, con una sonrisa. Yo suelto un bufido.

Pero supongo que no me queda de otra que aceptar. -¿Qué pasara con mis visitas a mi familia?

-Puedes ir después de la escuela- me dice Miriam- pero regresa un par de horas antes de la cena. Me ayudaras a prepararla.

Ante esto no me queda más que suspirar. Realmente no quiero aprender a cocinar.

* * *

Terminando con el transporte de sacos, quedo libre para irme a cazar. Son cerca de las 2 de la tarde, así que el sol esta en todo su apogeo, pero trato de no pensar en eso o me dará flojera ir a cazar. Desde que no vivo con mi familia, en realidad casi no necesitan de lo que cazo. Pueden administrar muy bien los ingresos que obtienen por las hierbas y preparados medicinales que mi madre vende y los que reciben por el queso y la leche de la cabra de Prim. Aun así, la caza ha sido una parte fundamental de mi vida y los recuerdos más nítidos de mi padre están relacionados con ella, así que no creo que vaya a dejarla.

Solo que… también cuando voy a cazar, generalmente me encuentro con Gale. He tratado de evitarlo, sin demasiado éxito. Después de lo que paso con Prim, supongo que piensa que no estoy de humor para hablar de amores, así que no me ha insinuado nada. Pero sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo y yo no quiero…

-Hola Catnip.

Demonios. ¡Ni siquiera he llegado al bosque y ya me lo encontré! ¿Acaso lo invoque con el pensamiento?. –Hola Gale. ¿Vas de caza?

-Aja. ¿Y tú?

Asiento y ambos continuamos nuestro camino en silencio. Nos deslizamos debajo de la barda y nos dirigimos al lugar donde escondemos nuestros utensilios de caza. Sin decir palabra, comenzamos la búsqueda de algún animal y las horas pronto pasan. Me siento casi tranquila y creo que hemos logrado evadir el tema, hasta que él abre la boca y yo sé lo que va a decirme.

-Katniss yo… quería hablar contigo. Sobre nosotros.

No hay nosotros. Quisiera decírselo, pero no me animo. No se lo tomara a bien y no quiero que se enoje conmigo. Es mi amigo y siempre lo será, pero yo no quiero nada más. ¿Cómo se lo digo sin lastimarlo?

-Después de lo que ocurrió con Prim yo no quise decirte nada, pero ahora…

-Gale, no sigas- lo interrumpo- no quiero hablar de ello.

-Pero…

-No- sentencio.

-Katniss, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablarlo y…

Es cierto. Y supongo que más vale que sea pronto, pero desearía poder posponerlo para toda la eternidad… Suspiro. –Escucha Gale, yo… no puedo.

-Entiendo que con tu situación…

-No es por eso- alego- es solo que yo… no te veo así. Para mi eres mi amigo. Nada más.

-¿Hay alguien más?

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza y luego una imagen viene a mi mente. Peeta. Umm… supongo que puedo empezar a admitirme a mi misma que me gusta. Pero no voy a decírselo a Gale. No obstante, él parece haber leído algo en mi rostro, porque hace una mueca despectiva y se aleja de mí.

-No pensé que fueras de esas chicas, Katniss- me dice, dándome la espalda.

-¿De cuales?- le grito, confundida.

-De las que se dejan seducir por un poco de comodidad y lujo.

La ira lo nubla todo. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? Mi situación con Peeta es muy diferente. Le lanzo una flecha, pero a penas y soy consiente de ello. Le pasa rozando, dejándole un leve corte en la mejilla y él se gira, sorprendido y furioso. Yo lo miro con coraje y luego paso a su lado, para recuperar mi flecha que ha ido a clavarse en un árbol cercano. Después sigo mi camino sin mirar atrás.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que no debería volver al bosque nunca más.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Vuelvo a casa agotado y sudoroso. Mis hermanos siguen arreglando la gotera, pero me mandaron de vuelta porque al parecer no soy de gran ayuda.

Debo admitir que no es lo mío. Yo soy bueno para hacer pan, pero creo que es lo único para lo que sirvo. Soy una nulidad para los trabajos manuales. Papá dice que lo mismo pasa con él, por eso es que él no nos estaba ayudando hoy. Además, tenía que ir a ver al Alcalde.

Entro en la casa y voy a buscar un vaso de agua. No hay nadie en la casa, así que me figuro que las chicas fueron al pueblo. Entro en la cocina y me encuentro a mi madre, contando los sacos que las chicas han traído. Mi corazón deja de latir. Va a notarlo. Va a notar que faltan ingredientes. No mucho, tal vez solo un par de costales, pero aun así…

-Peeta- me dice, en un tono bajo y peligroso, que siempre usa cuando esta a punto de golpearme o gritarme- ¿Por qué tan solo quedan 8 sacos de harina?

-No lo sé, madre- contesto, tratando de sonar seguro. Espero que no note mi nerviosismo porque entonces…

-¡No me mientas muchacho!- grita y toma el primer objeto que tiene a la mano para golpearme, que resulta ser una escoba. Yo me preparo para el primer golpe.

Sabía que esto podía pasar y corrí el riesgo. Ahora pagare las consecuencias. El lado positivo es que Katniss no esta y con algo de suerte, jamás se enterara de esto.

No quiero que se sienta culpable.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Decido dejar a Gale la tarea de llevarle una parte de nuestro botín a mi casa y me dirijo a la del Panadero. No tengo ganas de hablar con mi madre, porque sé que me portare grosera y cortante y ella no se lo merece. No es su culpa que mi vida sentimental se haya vuelto tan complicada.

Llego a casa del Panadero, aun furiosa por lo que ocurrió en el bosque y tengo que contenerme para no gritar. Parece que no hay nadie, pero mejor no arriesgarme a que la vieja bruja me escuche y me regañe.

Comienzo a subir las escaleras cuando me parece escuchar un golpe. Me detengo y escucho. Otro golpe. Parecen provenir de la cocina, así que me dirijo hacia allá. Un golpe más. Abro la puerta, curiosa y lo que veo hace que me congele.

Peeta esta recargado contra la pared, tratando en lo posible de reducir el espacio donde su madre puede golpearle. Ésta a su vez sostiene un palo de escoba, que procede a azotar contra él con fuerza. Él se muerde los labios para no gritar de dolor y su madre vuelve a levantar el palo para golpearle.

Es puro instinto lo que me mueve. Al igual que cuando me lance sobre Haymitch para protegerlo, ahora me muevo motivada por mi instinto de protección. Me coloco entre Peeta y su madre y el palo conecta con el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza. Un ruido sordo, el palo se rompe y yo me siento aturdida por el golpe. Soy consiente de que Peeta me sujeta y que su madre comienza a gritarme algo, pero estoy demasiado aturdida como para entender que. No es que importe.

Peeta me conduce fuera de la cocina, intercambiando palabras con su madre, pero yo sigo sin entender nada. Llegamos a su cuarto y me sienta en la cama. Me pregunta algo, pero no lo comprendo. Él me dice algo y sale del cuarto. Yo solo lo observo, sintiéndome cada vez más aturdida.

Termino por acostarme y en cuanto mi cabeza toca la almohada, no sé más de mí.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Este capitulo iba a ser más largo… pero como ya me pase de peladita y no actualice en un rato, lo dejare aquí. De todos modos, creo que así funciona mejor…

Gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme su opinión. Ya sé que no pasa gran cosa… ¡pero lo compensare con el próximo capi! Prometo que será… candente. O algo así. Jaja


	18. Chapter 18

¡Un nuevo capitulo! No se si es tan candente como lo esperaban… ¡pero espero les guste! Jaja

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta.

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 18

**Katniss' POV**

Me despierto porque alguien me esta sacudiendo con firmeza. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con Peeta, quien luce muy preocupado, pero al ver que he abierto los ojos, parece relajarse. Me dice algo, pero no lo escucho. Comienzo a temer que he perdido mi oído izquierdo. O quizás esta algo inflamado por el golpe y por eso no puedo oír.

Sinceramente espero sea lo ultimo.

Giro mi cabeza y le pido a Peeta que me repita lo que me ha dicho. –Te he preguntado como te sientes- responde- cuando subí y te encontré desmayada, me preocupe mucho. Sabes que no se supone que te duermas cuando te has golpeado la cabeza.

No sabía eso (lo cual es curioso, dado que mi madre es curandera) pero asiento. Me duele la cabeza, pero me siento menos aturdida. Peeta me observa con atención y luego coloca un poco de hielo que sobre mi cabeza. Cuando retira el pañuelo con hielos, éste esta manchado de sangre. –Voy a traer algo de alcohol- me dice- quiero limpiar esa herida.

Aunque sin duda eso dolerá, no protesto y lo dejo que se marche, mientras yo sigo sujetando el pañuelo lleno de hielos contra mi cabeza. Espero que la herida no sea grave, pero asumo que no lo es, considerando que no me siento terriblemente mal.

Peeta regresa y rocía un poco de alcohol sobre la herida. Yo dejo escapar un grito de dolor y él comienza a disculparse. No sé porque se disculpa, no es su culpa que su madre me haya roto un palo en la cabeza.

Oh. Tal vez sea por eso que se siente culpable.

Lo dejo que se siga haciendo cargo de mí y después de un rato, me deja para ir a hablar con su madre. Lo cual es una locura y trato de detenerlo, pero no me hace caso. Quisiera seguirlo para evitarlo, pero en cuanto me levanto noto que mi equilibrio esa severamente afectado, así que vuelvo a sentarme.

Supongo que en realidad solo me queda esperar.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Después de una breve discusión con mi madre, vuelvo al cuarto. Ella parecía bastante sorprendida porque es la primera vez que verdaderamente discuto con ella. Es probable que comience a sospechar mis sentimientos hacia Katniss y quizás no haya sido una muy buena idea, pero no podía dejar los cosas así. ¡Casi le abre la cabeza!

Vuelvo al cuarto y Katniss esta sentada en la cama, aun sosteniendo el pañuelo con hielos contra su cabeza. Me observa, preocupada y trato de sonreírle. Pero me preocupa de sobremanera su herida. Supongo que si fuera algo muy grave simplemente estaría inconsciente o vomitaría o algo así, pero aun no podemos descartar nada. Tal vez debería llevarla al doctor…

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunta y lo que me sorprende es que parece más preocupada por mi que por ella misma.

-Bien- le digo- ya estoy acostumbrado. ¿Y tú?

Ella hace una mueca y contesta. –Bien. Me duele menos la cabeza y creo que mi oído solo esta algo inflamado. Ya puedo escuchar mejor.

Le sonrío. Es bueno saber que no es nada grave. –Ven acá- me dice, haciendo señas de que siente junto a ella. Obedezco. Y entonces ella hace algo que no me esperaba. Me levanta la camisa y yo retrocedo por puro instinto. –Quítate la camisa- me ordena y comienzo a sospechar que el golpe la afecto más de lo que pensé. –Quiero ver si tienes moretones- me explica, volteando los ojos y de inmediato me sonrojo.

Ah, con que es eso. Debí sospecharlo.

Aun así, no quiero quitarme la camisa. Ella continúa observándome y al ver que no lo hago, se acerca de nuevo a mí y procede a "ayudarme". Yo siento como la temperatura de mi cuerpo comienza a elevarse, pero trato de concentrarme. Solo quiere ver que estoy bien. No hay ninguna doble intención en esto. Solo esta preocupada por mí.

Logra quitarme la camisa y suelta una exclamación que no estoy del todo seguro como interpretar. Con sus dedos rodea los moretones que se han comenzado a formar sobre mi abdomen y mi pecho. No es nada grave (como dije, estoy acostumbrado) pero ella parece verdaderamente preocupada.

Abre el pañuelo con hielos que estaba sosteniendo contra su cabeza y toma uno. Lo coloca sobre uno de los moretones y yo trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Porque hay algo bastante erótico en la forma en como desliza el hielo sobre mi pecho y no quiero pensar en eso porque terminare bastante… alborotado.

Katniss continua, ajena a mis pensamientos y yo trato por todos los medios de desconectar mi cerebro de lo que esta pasando, pero no puedo. Ella me obliga a recostarme para poder proseguir y yo quiero detenerla, mas no se como. No puedo decirle que lo que esta haciendo me esta excitando, ¿o si? ¡Pensara que soy un pervertido! Ella solo lo hace por ayudar y yo…

Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme. Pero eso solo empeora las cosas porque empiezo a imaginar otros… escenarios. Así que vuelvo a abrir los ojos, comenzando a sentir algo de desesperación. Hasta que la veo a los ojos.

Algo me dice que no soy el único que esta imaginando otros escenarios.

Lo cual solo sirve para excitarme más. ¡La chica se golpeo la cabeza, no esta pensando con claridad!

¿O si?

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

La temperatura de la habitación ha subido. Estoy segura de ello. Siento deseos de colocar uno de estos hielos en mi boca, para ver si puedo calmar un poco la súbita sed que siento. Pero por alguna razón, creo que no es tan buena idea.

Pero me gustaría.

Continúo deslizando el hielo alrededor de un moretón particularmente grande. Observo a Peeta, que tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión que no puedo descifrar, pero que debo admitir me gusta. Por alguna razón, pienso que si me inclinara hacia él y lo besara, se sentiría fabuloso. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Acabo de golpearme la cabeza, no estoy pensando con claridad…

Solo que, ¿no es lo que llevo un buen rato queriendo hacer? Besarlo, quiero decir. Quizás eso me aclare un poco las cosas. Tal vez solo sirva para confundirme más… pero quiero hacerlo. Aunque después este más confundida, aunque solo sea una vez… quiero besarlo.

Debí hacerlo en aquella ocasión. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón por la que él me miraba de ese modo, yo debí aprovechar la oportunidad. Además, estoy segura de que no me hubiera cuestionado nada. Probablemente la relación hubiera cambiado después de eso y en realidad no me gustaría que él pusiera algo de distancia entre nosotros pero…

¿Quién dice que eso iba a pasar? ¿Cómo sé que él no siente lo mismo? ¿Por qué me empeño en pensar que él no quiero lo que yo quiero?

La temperatura sigue subiendo a medida que los hielos se van acabando. Yo cada vez me siento más acalorada y no sé que hacer al respecto. Observo a Peeta, quien no me quita la vista de encima, pero no sé como interpretar la mirada que me dirige. El último hielo se consume, pero continúo deslizando mis dedos. Solo que ya no lo hago solamente sobre los moretones, sino que dejo que vaguen por todo su pecho y su abdomen. Se estremece bajo mi contacto y comienzo a sentir un extraño cosquillo entre las piernas. Es una sensación muy rara y la sensación solo se intensifica cuando continuo acariciándolo.

Peeta abre la boca para decirme algo y una parte de mi quiere que me diga que continúe y otra parte quiere que me diga que pare, pero en realidad no sé si seré capaz de detenerme… Justo en ese momento me distrae la humedad que siento entre mis piernas. Se siente curioso, es casi como cuando estoy en mi periodo, pero aun faltan varios días para que eso pase… Pero como no se me ocurre que más puede ser me levanto para ir a revisar.

Peeta me mira marchar y me siento tentada a explicarme, pero como no se me ocurre que decir, me voy sin más.

* * *

Me cuesta trabajo llegar al baño (por aquello de mi equilibrio) pero al final lo logro. Me siento y reviso. No hay sangre, pero aun siento la humedad entre las piernas así que decido hacer una revisión más exhaustiva. Con cuidado, coloco una mano sobre mi sexo y siento la humedad, pero al mismo tiempo, el leve roce lanza un ola de placer que me recorre entera. Retiro mis dedos y me percato que las puntas están cubiertas con una sustancia algo viscosa. Vuelvo a repetir la operación, esta vez con mi otra mano y el resultado es el mismo. La breve oleada de placer y los dedos llenos de esa sustancia.

Por fin caigo en cuenta de lo que ocurre. Estoy excitada.

Sonrojada, me apresuro a echarme algo de agua fría el rostro. Aun siento el hormigueo entre las piernas, pero ahora es diferente. Se ha convertido en una sensación algo… incomoda. Es como cuando tengo hambre, pero el hueco se siente mucho más abajo de donde esta mi estomago. No encuentro otra forma de describirlo.

Quiero calmar esta sensación (¡no puedo volver con Peeta en este estado!) pero no se me ocurre nada. Podría intentar una ducha de agua fría (he escuchado que eso suele servir) pero no me animo. Después de todo, ¿cómo voy a explicar mi súbito deseo de tomar un baño?

Me siento en el suelo, a esperar que la sensación pase. Recordando lo que he sentido al deslizar mis dedos sobre mi sexo, siento tentación de volver a hacerlo. Tal vez eso ayude. Pero al mismo tiempo, me siento algo… incomoda. Jamás me he autocomplacido y no sé como hacerlo. Supongo que podría averiguarlo pero… me sentiría más cómoda si supiera que debo hacer. Aunque claro, ¿a quien voy a preguntarle esas cosas? ¿A mi madre? ¡No! ¿A las chicas? La sola idea hace que me sonroje. No puedo. Supongo que simplemente tendré que esperar a que la excitación se me pase. Por mucho que desee volver a sentir ese placer (o uno incluso mayor) me contendré.

Algo me dice que la espera será larga.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Tiene un rato que Katniss se marcho al baño y no sé que pensar al respecto. La verdad es que probablemente sea algo positivo, porque estaba peligrosamente cerca de arrojarme sobre ella y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Y hacerle otras cosas, desde luego.

¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Y creo que también la estaba afectando a ella, porque me miraba con tanta intensidad… pero debo considerar que se acababa de golpear en la cabeza y eso pudo haber nublado su juicio.

Sinceramente espero que no.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

La sensación finalmente pasa y deja lugar a una con la que estoy más familiarizada.

Hambre.

Aliviada por esta sensación, me levanto y vuelvo al cuarto. Peeta esta sentado en la cama, contemplando el infinito y cuando me acerco, me sonríe tímidamente. Creo que hemos tenido un "momento" pero no estoy segura. Yo también le sonrío y le anuncio que tengo hambre.

Él se ríe y se levanta. Vuelve a ponerse la camisa y luego me toma de la mano, para conducirme al comedor. Mi equilibrio esta mejor, pero es agradable poder caminar recargada en él.

Intercambiamos una sonrisa. La vieja bruja nos ve llegar y frunce los labios, pero no dice nada. O más bien, me sorprende lo que dice. Me pregunta como esta mi cabeza. Le digo que me siento mejor, aunque mi equilibrio esta algo mal. Ella asiente y me indica que me siente.

Hago justo eso. Presiento que, a partir de ahora, las cosas solo pueden mejorar.

* * *

Oh dios, esto fue incomodo… ¡me costo horrores escribirlo! Por eso termine por resignar a Katniss a esperar a que la sensación pasara… simplemente, no sirvo para escribir escenas eróticas…

Pero me gusto el capi. ¡Espero que a ustedes también! Déjenme saber su opinión. Gracias por leer.

PD. A mis reviewers "anónimos", (o sea que no están registrados en fanfiction), le agradecería si me dejaran un correito para contestarles a sus reviews, así como las dudas que luego me plantean. O sino, empezare a contestarles aquí al final del capi.


	19. Chapter 19

Un nuevo capitulo… Le había prometido a algunos de mis reviewers que en este capi veríamos el primer beso de nuestro lindo par de tortolitos… pero dio un giro… extraño. Y dramático. Jaja. Aun así, ¡espero les guste!

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 19

**Katniss' POV**

El domingo es uno de esos días absurdamente lentos. En realidad no hago nada, me la paso en la cama, dormitando. Casi toda la mañana estoy acompañada de Peeta, pero en algún punto él se levanta y anuncia que irá a visitar a mi madre y hermana para decirles que estoy bien, pero que me he quedado a descansar.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde, las chicas pasan a visitarme; me preguntan como me siento y charlan conmigo un rato. Después se van, a excepción de Miriam, quien me pregunta porque lo hice. Asumo que se refiere a porque me interpuse entre Peeta y su madre, así que solo me encojo de hombros. "Me pareció lo correcto" le respondo después de un rato. Ella se me queda mirando y después de unos minutos de silencio, sale sin decir más.

Eso es lo más raro de mi día.

Paso el resto de la tarde durmiendo. Cuando despierto, Peeta ha vuelto y me ha subido un cuenco de sopa para que coma. Se lo agradezco, porque no tengo nada de ganas de bajar a la cocina.

Como y vuelvo a dormirme. Despierto de madrugada. Son cerca de las 3, pero no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño (bastante lógico, considerando todo lo que he dormido), así que me resigno y me dedico a contemplar al chico que duerme a mi lado.

Coloco mi mano sobre su mejilla y dejo que mis dedos recorran sus pómulos, después se pasean sobre sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz y finalmente trazo el perfil de sus labios. Vuelvo a recordar lo que ocurrió ayer y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Así como van las cosas, no sé si algún día pasara algo más físico entre nosotros. No voy a decir que no lo desee, pero al mismo tiempo me da… miedo.

De pronto, él sonríe. Mis dedos siguen posados sobre sus labios, pero los retiro de inmediato, temerosa de haberlo despertado. Pero él solo murmura algo, que no alcanzo a entender, emboza una bella sonrisa y sigue dormido. Creo que esta teniendo un sueño agradable, porque no deja de sonreír.

Me descubro sonriendo embelesada. Suspiró. No sé a donde va esto, pero comienza a preocuparme. No estoy segura de si debería estar sintiendo esto. Nuestra situación es… complicada. Involucrarme emocionalmente solo me hará la vida difícil, porque esto no podrá llegar a ningún lado. En el mejor de los casos, estoy condenada a ser la amante. Jamás podre ser la esposa y en realidad ni siquiera sé si querría eso. Hay chicas que sueñan con su boda casi desde que tienen uso de razón. Yo no soy de esas. De hecho, hasta hace poco, estaba convencida de que jamás me enamoraría.

Todo es culpa de Peeta. Por ser tan condenadamente… adorable. ¿Qué mujer puede resistirse a su dulzura?

Y por otro lado… ¿supón que él no siente lo mismo? No sé si podría manejarlo. Esto se volvería muy raro…

Me obligo a dejar de pensar en esto. No voy a solucionar nada. Mamá siempre dijo que uno no manda sobre sus sentimientos. Supongo que tiene razón, así que, si lo que siento es lo que creo, no tiene caso luchar. Y si no es lo que creo, la emoción desaparecerá eventualmente.

No sé cual preferiría que fuera el caso.

* * *

La mañana discurre sin incidente alguno y a las 6.30, Peeta y yo nos dirigimos hacia la escuela. Caminamos por las calles prácticamente desiertas, sin intercambiar palabra. Es mejor así.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos separamos. Él se va con su usual grupo de amigos y yo me dirijo al salón en solitario.

Las clases son tan aburridas e inútiles como siempre, así que paso casi todo el día con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Aunque me descubro más de una vez observando a Peeta y comienzo a notar como gestos comunes, como la forma en la frunce el ceño mientras escribe o la forma en que se pasa la mano por el cabello cuando no sabe la respuesta a la pregunta de la profesora me parecen adorables.

¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?

La hora del receso por fin llega y mientras que mis compañeros se apresuran a salir, yo tardo un poco más. Llego a la cafetería, llevando conmigo un pequeño lunch que Miriam me preparo en la mañana (un agradable cambio, considerando que antes solía pasarme el día sin probar bocado) Noto a un grupo de chicas que me observan con atención y cuando las miro, se apresuran a ponerse a cuchichear entre ellas. No entiendo que les pasa, pero decido ignorarlas.

Camino hasta mi mesa usual, donde Madge, la hija del Alcalde, ya esta sentada comiendo. Me sonríe cuando me acerco y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Vuelvo a sentir la mirada de las chicas de hace un rato clavada en mi espalda, pero me esfuerzo por ignorarlas.

De reojo miro a Peeta, quien esta en su mesa de siempre, rodeado de amigos. Es curioso lo distinto que somos el uno del otro y sin embargo, cada vez me siento más… unida a él. Y creo que también puedo decir que cada vez estoy más… ¿enamorada?

Me obligo a apartar la mirada y dirijo mi atención a Madge, con la intención de apartar mi mente, aunque sea un rato, de Peeta. -¿Qué tal tu verano, Madge?

-Bien, supongo- me responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros- nada que reportar- me sonríe- ¿y el tuyo?- de inmediato se sonroja, al parecer ha caído en cuenta de que me ha preguntado algo horrible, porque aparta la mirada, avergonzada.- Oh Katniss, lo siento tanto… no fue una pregunta…

-No pasa nada, Madge- la interrumpo, con una sonrisa.

Ella me mira, aun sonrojada y apenada. –De todos modos, lo siento. No debí preguntarte algo así.

Me encojo de hombros. –Como dije, no importa. Mi verano estuvo… bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

Ella asiente, comprensiva. –Escuche lo de Prim. Lo de su… amigo. Lo lamento.

-No es tu culpa lo que paso- alego, sintiendo un pinchazo de culpa. Aquí estoy yo, preocupando por mi vida sentimental, cuando no tiene ni un mes que mi hermana perdió a su primer amor. ¿Cuan insensible puedo ser?

-¿Puedo decirte algo?- me pregunta Madge y yo la miro extrañada. Ella sonríe y continúa. –Pienso que eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Lo que hiciste por Prim… quiero decir, el año pasado arriesgaste tu vida, pero te sacrificaste por tu hermanita. No conozco a nadie más que lo hubiera hecho.

Sonrío. Me siento extrañamente alagada, pero me apresuro a minimizar las cosas. En realidad, no es tan gran sacrificio. –No es…

-No intentes minimizarlo- discute Madge- sé que Peeta y su familia son… agradables. A excepción de su madre, claro esta- añade, con una sonrisa- pero corriste un riesgo. Pudiste acabar en una mala situación.

Tiene razón, así que no digo nada más. Miro a mí alrededor y noto que, una vez más, las chicas de la otra mesa me están mirando. Frunzo el ceño, ¿qué esta pasando?

-¿Tienes idea de que les sucede?- le pregunto a Madge, ella suspira.

-Creo- arqueo las cejas, invitándola a continuar- se trata de Gale.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

Madge se muerde el labio, incomoda. –Bueno… es que... dada tu nueva situación, las demás chicas están especulando sobre que habrá ocurrido con tu relación con Gale.

-¡No tenía ninguna "relación" con Gale! ¡No de la que ellas piensan, por lo menos!

-Katniss, yo lo sé- me dice ella, tratando de tranquilizarme. Y yo intento serenarme, porque Magde no tiene la culpa de todos esos "rumores".

-Lo siento. No era mi intención alterarme.

-No te preocupes- me dice, encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que esto debe ser molesto para ti.

-Algo.

-Ignoralas- me dice Madge y yo asiento. Es justo lo que pensaba hacer.

Lo cual no implica que no me moleste.

* * *

Cuando acaban las clases, me quedo esperando a Prim. No veo a Peeta por ninguna parte, pero decido no preocuparme por ello. De todos modos lo veré más tarde.

No llevo esperando ni 5 minutos cuando Gale aparece.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse a mí después de lo del sábado? –Hola Catnip- me saluda.

No respondo. Comienzo a sospechar que tendré que esperar a Prim en otro lugar… -Katniss, escucha…

-No hay nada que hablar- discuto.

-Por el contrario. Escucha, respecto al sábado, lamento haberte dicho eso. Estaba molesto…

-No creo que esa sea una excusa valida.

-Tal vez no, pero… ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?

Es hasta ese momento cuando recuerdo que tengo un moretón en el inicio de mi cuero cabelludo que aunque no es muy notorio, con el cabello recogido puede verse. –Nada.

-Katniss, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada.

-¡Katniss, si alguien te lastimo…!

-¡No es nada Gale!- le grito y le doy un empujón. Esta agotando mi paciencia- no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que significas para mí? ¿Sabes lo que es saber que pasas todas las noches en la cama de alguien más? Y luego te lastiman y tú no me dejas…

-¡Nadie me esta lastimando!

-¡¿Entonces que te paso en la cabeza?

-¡Nada!

-¡Katniss…!

-Gale, por favor… Tú no… yo…

-Katniss, por favor. Quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte. Yo te amo y…

¿Acaba de decirme que me ama? ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?

Y entonces noto que tenemos testigos de nuestra pequeña discusión. Me sonrojo y me echo a correr, avergonzada, porque ahora toda la escuela ha encontrado una confirmación al rumor acerca de nuestro "romance".

Y por supuesto, también una respuesta a sus especulaciones sobre lo que ha pasado con nuestra "relación".

Esto no puede ser bueno.

* * *

Me voy a mi casa, a esperar a Prim. Me encuentro a mi madre y me echo a llorar en sus brazos, mientras le cuento lo que ha pasado en la escuela. No sé porque me altero tanto, pero me siento fatal. Mas lo que más preocupada me tiene es que pasara si mi discusión con Gale llega a oídos de Peeta, ¿Qué pensara entonces de mi?

Prim llega un rato después y se preocupa por encontrarme llorando. Paso un buen rato asegurándole que no pasa nada y al final ella cede, porque sabe que no quiero hablar de lo que paso.

Me marcho un poco antes de la hora de la cena, sintiéndome un poco más tranquila. Por todo el camino, voy rogando porque Peeta no se entere de lo que paso con Gale. Pero tal vez sea demasiado pedir… después de todo, los chismes viajan rápido.

Pero quizás la suerte este de mi lado…

* * *

Llego a casa del Panadero y me encuentro a Miriam en la sala. Parece que me estaba esperando y recuerdo que se supone que tengo que ayudarla a preparar la cena, así que comienzo a disculparme por llegar tarde, pero ella me silencia con su mirada.

Algo me dice que estoy en problemas.

-La próxima vez que quieras tener una pelea con tu noviecito, procura hacerlo en un sitio más privado- me dice, su voz destilando hiel. Lo cual me sorprende, porque no la creí capaz de adquirir ese tono.

Me sonrojo, avergonzada y comienzo a murmurar una disculpa. –No tienes porque disculparte conmigo- alega ella- en dado caso, tendrías que hacerlo con Peeta, quien será quien soporte todos los comentarios de media escuela al respecto. Lo has puesto en una situación delicada- aprieta la mandíbula, deformando sus bellas facciones y luego continua- te has puesto a ti misma en una situación delicada.

Asiento. En eso tiene razón, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? –Yo…

-No quiero oír tus excusas- me dice, visiblemente molesta- pero Peeta probablemente quiera una explicación. Merece que se la des.

Vuelvo a asentir. Esto no ha sido (del todo) mi culpa, pero tendré que hacer algo para corregir las cosas.

Subo al cuarto. Encuentro a Peeta sentado en la cama, con expresión ausente. Comienzo a disculparme, pero él se encoge de hombros. –Yo te dije que no tenía problema si querías continuar tu relación con Gale. Pero si te pedí que fueras discreta.

Se levanta y se marcha, sin darme oportunidad de nada más.

Segundos después, yo me derrumbo en la cama y me echo a llorar.

* * *

Fue una noche terriblemente larga. He tomado varias decisiones. Primera, hablare con Gale. No puedo verlo más. Segunda, dejare de ir a cazar. No le daré oportunidades de verme a solas, ni de que la gente murmure a nuestras espaldas.

Es una decisión de lo más difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Es mi única esperanza de enmendar las cosas con Peeta.

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Un capi lento… pero les tengo una noticia, ahora si, en el próximo capitulo, ¡veremos el esperado primer beso! Prometo que será… intenso. O algo así. Probaremos. Jaja

En teoría, el próximo capitulo estará listo el domingo. Pero si puedo, lo subiré mañana.

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. El titulo del capi viene de una canción, que no sé quien canta… jaja, ¡pero yo la escuche en Glee! (¿mencione que amo Glee con todo mi corazón?) La otra canción que uso en el capi también la escuche en Glee y se llama "Songbird"

Ok, basta de debrayes. Adelante con el capi. ¡Y con el esperado primer beso!

* * *

Capitulo 20

Tonight, we're young

**Peeta's POV**

-Entonces… ¿ya hiciste las paces con tu chica?

-No es mi chica.

-Claro. Entonces, ¿ya hiciste las paces con la chica que no es tu chica, pero que te gustaría que lo fuera?

Volteo los ojos. A veces, Haymitch es verdaderamente insoportable. Sobre todo cuando esta ebrio. –No. Todavía no hacemos las paces.

-¿Por qué? Dejo de hablarle al muchacho, ¿no? Dejo de ir a cazar para no verlo. Eso, para mi, cuenta como una ofrenda de paz.

-Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso.

-No. Eso hubiera estado mal. Ella lo hizo porque quería. Porque tú le importas más que ese chico.

Suspiró. –Hay días que me siento fatal por ello.

-¿Por importarle más que el otro chico?

¿Por importarle? No creo que sea eso. Más bien quiso evitarse problemas con las chicas y con mi madre.

-No- volteo los ojos- por ser la causa de que ya no vaya a cazar. Sé que es algo que disfruta mucho. Y bueno, también es lo que ponía carne en la mesa de su familia.

-Pero ahora tú la pones- alega él- aunque… eso no lo sabe ella, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. –Tampoco tu madre.

Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza. Si mi madre supiera ya me hubiera molido a palos. Y no quiero eso, aunque no estaría mal que Katniss volviera a "curarme" con unos pocos hielos…

Ah, ahí están mis hormonas de nuevo.

Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que estoy molesto con Katniss. Por haberme mentido. Es decir, yo le di total libertad de seguir con Gale si así lo quería y ella negó que tuvieran una relación. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué más le daba decirme la verdad?

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que, a lo mejor, te estaba diciendo la verdad?

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica llegue a mis labios. Haymitch voltea los ojos y prosigue. -¿Por qué eres tan negativo?

-No tiene caso mentirme a mi mismo- discuto- solo me hare más daño.

Me levanto, cansado de discutir. Además, es hora de que me marche. –Ya me voy- anuncio.

Por toda respuesta, Haymitch voltea los ojos.

* * *

Vuelvo a casa, pensando sobre lo que Haymitch ha dicho. ¿Podría tener razón? Quizás… pero, ¿y si no? ¿Realmente quiero abrirme a la posibilidad y arriesgarme a que me hieran más? Honestamente comenzaba a pensar que había algo entre Katniss y yo. Y luego pasa eso y yo…

Ya tiene casi un mes. Pero el dolor sigue ahí. Si acaso, solo se intensifica. Me sentí burlado. Engañado. Timado. Y lo peor del caso es que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo… aguantar. Fingir que no me importaba. He tenido que soportar los comentarios de mis "amigos", las burlas a mis espaldas.

Mas lo peor es el sentir como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos cada vez que me veo forzado a pasar tiempo con Katniss. Lo único que puedo recordar cuando estoy con ella es el como me mintió. Trato de evitarla el mayor tiempo posible. Incluso paso las noches en la sala, para evitar dormir con ella y me deslizo de vuelta al cuarto en la madrugada, para evitar que mi madre se dé cuenta.

Entro a la casa. Subo a mi habitación. Escucho que alguien sube las escaleras a toda velocidad detrás de mí y acelero el paso. Presiento que sé de quien se trata, pero tengo intenciones de seguirla evitando todo lo posible.

Sin embargo, es mucho más rápida que yo y para cuando entro al cuarto, ella ya me ha alcanzado. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero Katniss me empuja con delicadeza y cierra la puerta tras de si, apresurándose a echar seguro. No es que eso vaya a detenerme, pero sin duda dificultara mi huida.

-Por favor escúchame- me dice, juntando sus manos en actitud suplicante- no puedes ignorarme eternamente.

Oh, ¿quiere apostar? ¡Claro que puedo! Estoy apunto de decirle eso, pero ella continua, sin darme oportunidad de contestar. –Peeta yo… lo lamento- volteo los ojos. Como si una disculpa fuera lo que yo quisiera oír- Y no es… las cosas no son como parecen. Gale y yo… nunca hubo nada, ¿ok? Te juro que nunca hubo nada.

Arqueo las cejas. Por supuesto que no le creo nada. Ella prosigue. –Y esa discusión fue… todo ha sido un terrible malentendido.

-Aja. Te confeso su amor frente a media escuela. Sin duda es un terrible mal entendido.

Ella se muerde los labios. –Eso… bueno, es que yo… debí haberle dicho algo. Debí haberle dicho que no sentía lo mismo. Pero me agarro desprevenida y yo no supe que hacer, así que solo… hui.

Me encojo de hombros. –En realidad no importa. Solo sé más discreta en el futuro.

-¡Ya no le hablo!- me grita y me sujeta del brazo, al notar que yo también me estoy preparando para emprender la graciosa huida. Trato de zafarme de ella, sin ser demasiado brusco, pero ella me sujeta la cara con ambas manos y es un gesto tan inesperado y tan… intimo, que me desarma por completo- Peeta, por favor, escúchame.

Asiento. Realmente, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. –Yo no siento nada por Gale. No hay nada entre nosotros. Solo hubo un pequeño beso y…

Una vez más trato de apartarme de ella. Esa no fue precisamente una buena confesión. Entre decirme eso y clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda, hubiera preferido el cuchillo mil veces. Pero ella me sujeta con fuerza y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos. –Pero eso fue un error. Estaba confundida. No es excusa, pero no significo nada para mí. Yo…- se muerde los labios, insegura de si seguir o no- Yo no siento nada por Gale. Por favor, créeme- me dice y ahora esta más cerca de mi. Una mano acaricia mi mejilla y la otra acaricia mi nuca. Cierro los ojos. Esta mujer me tiene a su completa merced. Aun estoy algo molesto, pero me doy cuenta de que le creo.

Le creo que no siente nada por Gale y supongo que eso es lo único que realmente importa.

-Te creo- le digo y colocando una mano en su cintura, la atraigo hacia mi- te creo- repito, besándole la frente.

-Gracias- murmura ella, recargando su cabeza contra mi pecho- lo siento.

Y así nos quedamos un buen rato, simplemente disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Las visitas a mi casa se han vuelto algo… extrañas. Por supuesto que me gusta estar con mi familia, pero estando ahí me siento tan… encerrada. Supongo que es porque antes solo pasaba un rato ahí antes y después de ir a cazar y ahora solo voy a estar ahí. Es distinto, cuando menos.

Pero vale la pena. Supongo. Al menos Peeta ya me habla. Y aunque las chicas siguen un poco distantes conmigo, al menos ya no son tan secas. Así que, supongo, el dejar la caza es un pequeño sacrificio comparado con lo que he recuperado.

Aun así, me encantaría poder volver a ir al bosque.

Me encuentro a Peeta a un par de cuadras de la casa. Le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

Por esa sonrisa, definitivamente vale la pena cualquier sacrificio.

-¿De donde vienes?- le pregunto. No es usual que ande en la calle a estas horas, aunque durante el último mes lo vi llegar tarde varias veces. Una parte de mi insistía en que no era asunto de mi incumbencia y que después de lo que había pasado no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho a sentirme aunque fuera un poquito celosa, pero aun así…

-De casa de Haymitch- me responde- he ido a visitarlo mucho últimamente- se ríe y yo me uno a su risa, súbitamente aliviada. Haymitch. Y yo pensando que estaba visitando a una chica. Noto que trae un paquete consigo, pero decido no preguntarle al respecto.

Entramos a la casa y me dirijo a la cocina, a ayudar a Miriam con la cena. Ella me saluda brevemente con la cabeza y me da indicaciones. Ella es la que se comporta más fría conmigo, pero creo que poco a poco empieza a perdonarme. Presiento que la conversación que sostuvo con Peeta hace un par de días tiene algo que ver.

Terminamos de preparar y ponemos la mesa. El resto de la familia se presenta para la cena y comemos en silencio. Cuando acabamos, ayudo a Merrin con los platos y después me disculpo y me voy para el cuarto.

Encuentro a Peeta sentado en la cama, de espaldas a mí, observando algo con atención. Me acerco y noto que es una botella. Arqueo las cejas. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto y él se sobresalta. Obviamente no esperaba que apareciera tan pronto.

-Oh es… un regalo de Haymitch.

Eso no me aclara nada, pero entonces noto que la botella viene acompañada de una diminuta nota y la tomo sin más. Como Peeta no me dice nada, asumo que no hay problema con que la lea.

Haymitch debió estar bastante ebrio cuando la escribió, porque la caligrafía es muy descuidada y difícil de leer. Aun así, descifro lo que dice después de un rato.

_Te lo dije. Felicidades por hacer las paces con tu chica. Pensé que les vendría bien una pequeña celebración por su "retoma de relaciones"._

_PD. Esto es champaña traída directamente desde el Capitolio. Triket me la envió hace un par de meses, pero no encuentro nada que celebrar. _

Observo la botella y luego la nota. Hay algo que me llama la atención. "Tu chica". ¿Soy su chica? Miro a Peeta, quien no me esta poniendo atención, sino que esta viendo la botella, probablemente tratando de decidir si abrirla o no.

Su chica. Sonrío. Eso me gustaría.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a tomarnos eso?- pregunto, tratando de sonar coqueta, pero noto que fallo miserablemente. Creo que esto no es lo mío…

Peeta me sonríe. –Bueno, sería muy maleducado de nuestra parte desperdiciar el regalo que nos ha hecho Haymitch…

Ambos nos reímos y luego Peeta me informa que va a ir a buscar unas copas. Mientras tanto, yo comienzo a ponerme la piyama, pero al final decido cambiarme y ponerme un vestido azul que tengo guardado. Después de todo, esto es una celebración, ¿no?

Peeta aparece segundos después y al notar lo que llevo puesto lo veo sonreír. –Ese vestido te queda muy bien- me dice y yo me sonrojo. Él me pasa una copa y yo le paso la botella, la cual el procede a abrir, muy habilidosamente.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a que los demás se vayan a dormir?- le pregunto y él sonríe.

-¿Has notado lo gruesas que son estas paredes? Además, ¿Qué van a decirnos?

Supongo que tiene razón. Aun así, a nuestra edad, no deberíamos estar bebiendo alcohol. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de porque he decidido que quiero beberme el regalo de Haymitch. Pero lo que si sé es que estoy feliz de que Peeta y yo nos hayamos reconciliado y que esto merece una celebración y que si Haymitch envió la botella para que celebráramos, suena lógico que…

¿Estoy sobrepensando las cosas otra vez?

Peeta llena mi copa y luego la suya. –Un brindis- me dice, sonriendo- por nosotros.

Por nosotros. Que maravillosa palabra. Embozo una sonrisa enorme y choco mi copa contra la suya. –Por nosotros- repito y le doy un traguito a mi bebida. Tiene un sabor amargo, pero no del todo desagradable. Tomo otro sorbo y comienzo a sentirme como más… alegre.

Tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea.

* * *

Después de un rato, Peeta fue a buscar el reproductor de música de su padre y ahora estamos escuchando música, que, según me explica, procede de una época muy anterior a la Gran Guerra.

Escucho con atención, poniendo especial cuidado en las letras, pero después de un rato llego a la conclusión de que no dicen gran cosa. Casi todas son canciones de amor; bonitas, pero que esencialmente no dicen nada de la época.

Sin embargo, no voy a decir que no me gusten.

Seguimos bebiendo y ahora la botella ya tiene casi ¾ menos de su contenido. Ambos estamos más sonrientes y risueños y en algún punto nos ponemos a bailar una canción lenta, con una letra melosa, pero que en mi estado actual me parece encantadora. Aunque bailar quizás no sea la palabra exacta, pues más bien nos balanceamos de un lado a otro, mis manos colocadas sobre sus hombros y las suyas alrededor de mi cintura.

_For you, there'll be no more cryin/ For you, the sun will be shine/ And I feel that when I'm with you/ It's alright, I know it's right_

Escucho la canción y no puedo evitar sonreír. Debo admitir que, aunque cursi, se acerca a lo que siento. Miro a Peeta, quien me sonríe y me besa la frente. Lo cual me gusta mucho, pero yo quisiera que me besara en los labios. Pero eso, desde luego, no puedo decírselo.

Pero como desearía poder decírselo.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

_To you, I'll give the world/ to you, I'll never be cold/ Cause I feel that when I'm with you/ It's alright, I know it's right_

La aprieto un poco más y Katniss suelta un sonido que se parece muchísimo a un ronroneo. Sonrío. Me gusta esto y desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así toda la vida. Pero no podemos. Porque en realidad, si no fuera porque ambos estamos un poquitín borrachos, no estaríamos bailando abrazados, al ritmo de una canción bastante cursi (aunque encantadora)

La miro y siento deseos de besarla. Pero no puedo, así que me limito a besar su frente. No es suficiente, pero es lo que hay y tengo que conformarme.

Tengo que admitir que no me molesta en demasía conformarme con esto.

_And the songbirds are singing like they know the score /And I love you I love you I love you/Like never before_

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Bailamos largo rato y en algún punto, Peeta me pregunta si cantaría para él. Niego con la cabeza. Tiene años que no canto (salvo para Prim, cuando no puede dormir), simplemente, desde que mi papá murió, no siento ganas de hacerlo. Le explico esto y él asiente, comprensivo y no insiste más.

Aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado complacerlo en esa sencilla petición…

…_I know you're trying to forget/ but between the drinks and subtle things/ the holes in my apologies/ you know I'm trying hard to take it back_

Estamos acostados en la cama y la botella esta prácticamente vacía. Si acaso, podremos servirnos media copa cada quien y listo. Mi cabeza se siente extrañamente ligera, pero no me siento mal. Solo algo… risueña.

_So if by the time the bar closes/ and you feel like falling down/ I'll carry you home_

No se porque, pero la canción ha llamado mi atención. Quizás sea por aquella parte acerca de las disculpas y el intentar "borrar el pasado". Miro a Peeta, quien tiene los ojos cerrados y exhibe una enorme sonrisa. Acaricio su mejilla y él sujeta mi mano, para mantenerla contra su rostro. Sonrío.

_Tonight/ we are young/ so let's set the world on fire/ we can burn brighter/ than the sun_

-¿Katniss?

-¿Umm?

-¿Me dejarías besarte?

Mi corazón se detiene. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? No. No puede ser. Esto es una alucinación. Estoy soñando. Esto no esta pasando.

Pero entonces noto la forma en la que me observa y sé que si dijo lo que creo que dijo. Hay tanta intensidad en su mirada y tanto… deseo. Supongo que es un fiel reflejo del fuego que arde en mis propios ojos.

_the moon is on my side/ I have no reason to run _

Asiento con la cabeza y me inclino hacia él. Él coloca una mano sobre mi mejilla y me atrae con suavidad hacia él, hasta que unos pocos milímetros separan nuestros labios. Sonrío. Ha llegado el momento.

Nos besamos.

Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

_Tonight/ we are young/ so let's set the world on fire/ we can burn brighter/ than the sun_

* * *

Dios, este capi es groseramente largo. Por eso voy a cortarlo aquí. En mi esquema mental, a esto seguía una escena más subidilla de tono… pero tendrá que esperar. Además, ¡me he quedado sin inspiración para ello!

Perdón por el final de viernes de telenovela, pero esto de verdad que era muy largo… Yo quiero creer que actualizare el martes, pero no les prometo nada… Aunque espero que si. Jaja

Disculpen si hay errores en este capi, pero estaba viendo el debate y ya no hice una revisión muy minuciosa… pero no quise seguir haciéndolos esperar.

¡Gracias por leer y no olviden darme su opinión!


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola a todos! Une hiper mega disculpa por la tardanza. Entre a trabajar la semana pasada y ¡me explotan con singular entusiasmo! ¡El viernes pasado entre a trabajar a las 8.30 am y Sali a las 8.30 am del sábado! ¡Horror!

Sorry, de verdad lo lamento. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 21

Peeta's POV

Mi primer pensamiento es que es uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido. Pero luego caigo en pequeños detalles, como el hecho de que Katniss aun lleva el cabello amarrado en su usual trenza (en mis sueños siempre lo lleva suelto) y trae puesto un bonito vestido (cuando sueño suele haber mucho menos ropa involucrada) y su boca sabe un poco a la champaña que estábamos bebiendo y me doy cuenta de que esto no es un sueño. Es algo muy real.

¿Verdaderamente le pregunte si podía besarla? Y más importante aun ¿dijo que si? Esta sencilla revelación hace que se me baje la borrachera. Esto de verdad esta pasando y quiero recordar cada instante, por si acaso no vuelve a repetirse. Porque después de años de desearlo, ¡por fin estoy besando a Katniss Everdeen! Estoy tan feliz que siento que podría gritar. Pero prefiero no hacerlo y continuar besándola.

Aunque no es la primera chica a la que beso, debo admitir que la sensación me resulta completamente nueva y emocionante. Nos separamos unos segundos, solo para tomar aire y mientras miro sus preciosos ojos grises, imagino que podría pasar el resto de mi vida así. Mirándola, abrazándola y besándola y no necesitaría absolutamente nada más.

Ella me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla con su nariz. Es un gesto tan dulce que me hace sonreír a mi también y vuelvo a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad. Puedo sentirla sonreír contra mis labios y me digo a mi mismo que no hay nada mejor en este mundo.

Solo para probar que estoy equivocado, Katniss me empuja con suavidad contra la cama y se coloca a horcadas sobre mí. Aunque el gesto me toma por sorpresa, no tengo tiempo ni para pensar, pues con un solo movimiento de sus caderas, todo pensamiento racional me abandona. Si antes dije que besarla era la mejor sensación del mundo, sentirla moverse sobre mi es algo muy parecido al Paraíso o tal vez incluso mejor.

Pero aunque mis hormonas han tomado casi el control completo de mi cerebro, una vocecita en el fondo se empeña en recordarme que hemos estado bebiendo. En consecuencia, hay una buena probabilidad de que Katniss no este pensando con claridad y solo se este dejando llevar.

Otra vocecita contesta que entonces bien podríamos aprovechar y si mañana ella se arrepiente, siempre podemos culpar al alcohol.

Pero sé bien que no voy a hacer eso.

No puedo.

Por mucho que quiera, soy incapaz de lastimarla. Y sé que si hacemos algo más esta noche y mañana resulta que ella en realidad no quería, no podre perdonarme porque sentiré que he abusado de ella.

Y eso no esta bien.

Ella vuelve a mover sus caderas y me resolución comienza a flaquear.

Honestamente, ¿Cómo espera que la resista si sigue haciendo eso?

* * *

Katniss' POV

En realidad no estoy muy segura de cómo acabamos en esta posición, pero no voy a decir que me moleste. Por el contrario, esto resulta bastante… placentero. Continúo besándolo, aunque ahora no solo en los labios, sino en el cuello y el espacio del pecho al que su playera me da acceso. Y de hecho, dado que este espacio es bastante limitado, esa playera debe desaparecer.

Dejo que mis manos se deslicen debajo de su playera y lo escucho soltar un gemido de placer. Me encantan los sonidos que hace y quiero seguirlos provocando. Pero primero… deshagámonos de la playera.

Comienzo a desvestirlo y esta vez es más cooperativo que en la ocasión de los hielos. Aunque hay algo más en sus ojos; cierto nerviosismo, mas no sé si atribuírselo a lo que estamos haciendo o a algo más. Sin embargo, decido ignorar este detalle. Más tarde quizás me ocupe de él.

Una vez que le he quitado la playera, recorro su pecho con mis manos y luego comienzo a plantar besos por aquí y por allá. Peeta vuelve a gemir, lo cual me incentiva a continuar. Coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas y yo vuelvo a moverlas, logrando esta vez que él empuje las suyas hacia mí.

No esperaba la explosión de placer que le sigue a tan sencillo gesto.

Pero ahora que lo he sentido, quiero más. Mucho más. Vuelvo a sentir la humedad entre las piernas y esta vez estoy plenamente consiente de lo excitada que estoy y de lo que quiero.

La pregunta es, ¿querrá él?

Una sola mirada a su rostro me hace saber que si.

Bueno, en ese caso…

Procedamos.

* * *

Peeta's POV

Katniss continúa besándome y acariciándome y yo sé que estoy a punto de perder el control. Si no la detengo ahora, no podre hacerlo. Pero el problema es que realmente no quiero que pare. Sé que esto no es lo correcto, pero no puedo detenerme.

Comienza a mover sus caderas de manera rítmica y yo sé que he perdido esta batalla. Vamos a hacerlo. Y no es que no quiera, por el contrario, es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero no así. Llámenme cursi, pero siempre imagine que nuestra primera vez sería algo romántico, después de una cena con velas y algo así, ¡no después de bebernos una botella de champaña cortesía de Haymitch!

Acelera el ritmo y decido mandar todo al diablo. ¿Qué más da como sea? Lo verdaderamente importante es que estoy a punto de hacer el amor con Katniss Everdeen.

Aunque, ¿cuenta como hacer el amor? Porque digo, ella esta algo borracha (yo también) y por consiguiente no quiere decir que quiera acostarse conmigo porque esta perdidamente enamorada de mi…

Me muerde el cuello y entonces decido que en realidad no importa.

* * *

Katniss' POV

El roce que se produce con cada uno de mis movimientos de cadera envía oleadas de placer a todo mi ser, pero no es suficiente. Quiero más. Necesito más. Continuo besándolo, mientras lucho con su cinturón, que se rehúsa a desabrocharse y yo comienzo a frustrarme. Él opta por ayudarme y ahora estoy luchando con su pantalón. Creo que me falta algo de coordinación, pero no sé si atribuírselo al alcohol o a mi nerviosismo.

Una sensación muy rara me invade. Es como si todo mi estomago ardiera. Ignoro la sensación, pensando que quizás sea pasajera, pero no se va y poco a poco se va haciendo más incomoda. Es como si algo que hubiera comido me hubiera caído mal y ahora…

Me percato de lo que va a pasar un segundo antes de que pase y me da tiempo de quitármele de encima a Peeta, pero no de correr hasta el baño, así que termino vaciando el contenido de mi estomago sobre el piso.

Creo que esto matara la atmosfera.

Después de todo, vomitar casi encima de alguien debe ser la cosa menos sexy del planeta.

* * *

Peeta's POV

Katniss se ha puesto más roja que un jitomate y voltea a verme nerviosa, muy preocupada por lo que acaba de pasar y yo le sonrío, mientras le digo palabras que tienen por objetivo tranquilizarla. Cuando noto que el malestar aun no se le ha pasado del todo, la conduzco al baño y cuando se inclina para vomitar, le sostengo el cabello para que no lo ensucie, mientras le acaricio la espalda con ternura.

No era como esperaba que terminara esta noche, pero tampoco voy a quejarme. La verdad es que creo que es mejor así. Yo no tenía fuerzas para detenerla y no creo que ella fuera a parar por su cuenta, así que tomare esto como una señal del cielo de que nada debe pasar entre nosotros.

No así, al menos.

Katniss trata de decirme algo, pero las arqueadas la interrumpen y yo trato de convencerla de que no hable. Le digo que no pasa nada y ella comienza a disculparse, pero yo insisto en que no tiene importancia. Le pregunto si quiere tomar un baño para que se relaje un poco y ella asiente débilmente. Anuncio que iré a traerle su piyama y salgo.

La escucho abrir la llave del agua y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejarme.

* * *

Katniss' POV

"Vaya forma de matar la pasión" es lo único que puedo pensar mientras me desnudo y espero a que el agua este un poco menos fría. Comienzo a sentirme muy mal: la cabeza me duele y mi estomago aun se siente algo revuelto. Pero en cuanto me meto bajo el chorro del agua, me siento algo mejor. No mucho, pero algo.

Me recargo contra la pared y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mí, refrescándome y relajándome. Me siento avergonzada por lo que paso y comienzo a maldecir mi mala suerte. Finalmente lo había besado, acariciado y demás y luego…

¡Argh! ¡Es tan frustrante!

Escucho la puerta abrirse y asumo que es Peeta quien ha venido a traerme mi piyama. Se espera unos segundos y estoy casi segura que esta a punto de decirme algo, cuando lo oigo salir.

Me intriga su comportamiento, pero no pienso demasiado en ello.

De cualquier forma estoy demasiado apenada como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que acaba de pasar. Me siento súbitamente cansada. De pronto solo tengo ganas de acostarme y dormir.

Quizás sea lo mejor.

* * *

Peeta's POV

Mientras Katniss se baña, yo limpio el cuarto. Ahora que las cosas se han enfriado, me doy cuenta del terrible error que hubiera sido seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo. Algún día, tal vez, lo haremos. Pero solo cuando este seguro de que ella de verdad lo quiere. Cuando crea que significara algo para ella. Por ahora, tendré que controlar mejor mis hormonas.

Cuando veo que los minutos pasan y pasan y Katniss no vuelve al cuarto, voy a buscarla. Nos topamos en el pasillo y ella me sonríe avergonzada. Comienza a disculparse, pero le aseguro que no pasa nada.

Noto que esta cansada y que a penas y tiene fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, así que sin preguntar nada la levanto y la llevo de vuelta al cuarto. La acuesto en la cama y le acaricio el cabello. Ella sonríe, somnolienta y vuelve a disculparse. No puedo evitar reírme y finalmente la beso en los labios suavemente. Me acuesto junto a ella, la abrazo y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos poco después.

Dentro de todo, ha sido una buena noche.

* * *

Katniss' POV

Me despierto con la luz del sol dándome en los ojos. Mi cabeza me duele horriblemente y el sol no hace nada más que empeorar mi jaqueca. Noto el brazo de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura y no puedo evitar sonreír. Después del "incidente" con Gale no habíamos vuelto a dormir abrazados.

Y hablando de Peeta…

A mi mente vienen imágenes de la noche anterior, pero son confusas. Lo único que recuerdo con certeza fue que estuvimos bebiendo y que en algún punto vomite, pero es todo. Por más que lo intento, no logro recordar nada con certeza.

Sin embargo… lo que si recuerdo es que he soñado con él. Varias veces y ninguno de mis sueños era particularmente inocente. Me sonrojo ante este pensamiento y luego miro al chico que duerme profundamente a mi lado. Luce tan tranquilo… no puedo evitar sonreír. Quizás algún día tenga el valor para hacer algunas de las cosas que soñé pero por ahora…

Por ahora me conformo con despertar así.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría pensar que valió la pena la espera… pero en realidad no lo sé. No es de todo lo que esperaba, pero creo que funciona bien. Las primeras escenas no son tan intensas como yo quería pero… lo intente. La próxima ocasión será mejor… espero. Jaja

A mis reviewers anónimos que me hicieron algunas preguntas… las responderé a lo largo del fic. ¡Lo prometo!

Y a los que me pidieron que le dé una "pretendienta" a Peeta. Bueno, si pusieron atención al principio, sabrán que eventualmente la(s) conoceremos. Pronto, creo.

Y bueno en cuanto a la actualización… esta no estará lista hasta el fin de semana. De ahora en adelante creo que solo actualizare una vez por semana porque no tendré tiempo para escribir… ¡Perdón!


	22. Chapter 22

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 22

**Katniss' POV**

Me miro en el espejo con expresión crítica. Antes de llegar a esta casa, si use vestido un par de veces en toda mi vida es demasiado. Aquí, sin embargo, los uso con bastante frecuencia. Aun así, no me acostumbro. Es… extraño. Luzco tan… frágil. Vulnerable. Palabras con las que realmente no me gusta que me asocien.

Pero a Peeta parece gustarle como luzco, porque no me quita la mirada de encima. Finjo que no lo noto mientras sigo viéndome en el espejo y él finge que no me esta observando, pero creo que ambos sabemos que solo estamos pretendiendo no ponernos atención mutuamente. Le sonrío y le pregunto como luzco, a lo que él solo responde con una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno, supongo que podría acostumbrarme…

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunta y yo asiento. Él me ofrece su brazo y yo lo tomo, dejándolo que me guie hacia el jardín.

Es el cumpleaños de Merrin, así que han organizado una pequeña celebración. Los padres de Peeta han salido, de tal suerte que tenemos la casa para nosotros. Sus hermanos han preparado unos bocadillos y Peeta ha preparado el pastel. Las chicas y yo nos hemos encargado de decorar, mientras que la cumpleañera ha pasado todo el día descansando.

Sin embargo, para cuando Peeta y yo bajamos, Merrin ya ha llegado y les esta agradeciendo a todos por la "fiesta". Nos les unimos y así comienza la celebración.

Parece que será una noche agradable.

* * *

Las horas pasan y yo acabo sentada entre Miriam y Marilyn, mientras Peeta conversa con su hermano mediano (Naan) y Merrin baila con el mayor (Rye). Meryl ha desaparecido hace un rato, pero con todo el alcohol que ha estado bebiendo, su gemela me asegura que no es de extrañarse.

Dado que no soy ajena al efecto que el alcohol puede tener sobre uno, no comento nada.

Y por supuesto, el alcohol en esta fiesta ha sido amablemente suministrado por Haymitch.

Merrin luce muy sonriente, pese a que en la mañana estuvo un buen rato quejándose de lo "vieja" que se estaba poniendo. Cumple 28 años, pero ella se siente como si tuviera mil. Las chicas ignoraron todas sus protestas, alegando que se pone así cada año, pero yo la escuche pacientemente. A mí nunca me han importado mis cumpleaños, pero quizás cuando sea mayor también me sentiré así.

Aunque sinceramente espero que no.

Pero mientras continuo observando a Merrin, noto algo. La forma en la que coloca su mano sobre el brazo de Rye, la manera en que se ríe de todo lo que dice y el modo en el que baila con él, procurando mantener la menor distancia entre ambos… hay algo aquí que…

Y de pronto lo entiendo. Ella esta enamorada. La revelación me resulta sorprendente, porque llevo casi medio año viviendo aquí y jamás lo había notado. ¿Quizás porque no lo demuestra? Podría ser… aunque…

Escucho a Miriam bufar y volteo a verla. –No te pongas así, Miri- le dice Marilyn y ella vuelve a bufar, pues odia que la llamen así- déjala que disfrute su noche.

Miriam se muerde los labios. –Es solo que… Sabes que mañana estará muriéndose de la tristeza.

-Si- asiente Marilyn- pero por el momento es feliz. Deja a la chica ser feliz.

Marilyn parece notar que yo solo atino a mirarlas confundida, así que se compadece de mi y me explica lo que pasa. –Merrin era novia de Rye hace… muchos años. Todo mundo le decía que no tenía futuro esa relación por aquello de las clases sociales, pero ella estaba tan enamorada… y luego su número fue elegido. Así que, para salvarla, Rye la "compro".

Asiento. Eso suena lógico. Aunque sigo sin entender… -Por supuesto que Merrin estaba feliz con ese giro de los acontecimientos. No habrían podido casarse porque la Sra. Mellarck jamás lo habría permitido, pero ahora… tenían una oportunidad, ¿entiendes?

Vuelvo a asentir mientras miro a Merrin de reojo, quien sigue exhibiendo la sonrisa más enorme que jamás le haya visto. Marilyn suelta una risita y le devuelvo mi atención. -¿Qué paso después?- pregunto, presintiendo que esta historia no tiene un final feliz. Marilyn sonríe y vuelve a reírse.

-Nosotras- me dice- nosotras fuimos lo que pasamos.

Y me explica. Cuando ella y su gemela llegaron, parecía que ellas pertenecerían a Naan y solamente a él. Pero no fue así. Un buen día, cuando Merrin regreso de hacer las compras en el pueblo encontró a Rye con Meryl.

Sobra decir que a la pobre chica se le partió el corazón.

Y lo peor fue la reacción de él. Diciéndole que no tenía porque ponerse así, porque de todos modos ella solo era su esclava.

Me cuesta trabajo asimilar que se trata del hermano mayor de Peeta.

-Obviamente, lo perdono eventualmente- me dice Marilyn y veo a Miriam fruncir los labios mientras que Marilyn vuelve a reír. -¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?- pregunta, sonriendo sarcástica- Aunque si quieres mi opinión- añade, dirigiéndose a mi –Las chicas de la Veta deberían saber que nosotras no nos casamos con los hijos de los mercaderes. La vida no es un maldito cuento de hadas.

No hay emoción alguna en sus palabras. Ni rencor, ni enfado, ni tristeza. Es como si estuviera hablando del clima y yo no puedo evitar arquear las cejas, confundida. Marilyn me sonríe y prosigue. –Por favor Katniss. Tienes cara de chica lista. Tú debes saber tan bien como yo que es la verdad.

Me muerdo los labios. Ciertamente siempre pensé eso. Es muy común que los hijos de los mercaderes "cortejen" a las chicas de la Veta, para después abandonarlas cuando llega la hora de "formalizar" los compromisos. Sin embargo…desde que conozco a Peeta…

-Es como siempre digo- continua Marilyn, ajena a mis cavilaciones. Puedo notar que esta ligeramente intoxicada y eso la hace hablar más de lo que suele hacerlo. No puedo decidir si me agrada este lado de ella- si vas a salir con el hijo de un mercader, hay que mantener la cabeza fría y el cuerpo caliente- me guiña el ojo y yo noto como mis mejillas comienzan a arder. Miriam voltea los ojos y le dice que pare de una buena vez con sus debrayes, pero Marilyn la ignora y continúa hablando conmigo. –Esa, querida Katniss, es la única receta para mantener tu corazón a salvo- le da otro trago a la copa que trae consigo y se bebe todo el contenido- o, puedes tomar el camino seguro, como nuestra querida Miriam. Enamorarte de un buen chico de la Veta- se ríe- enamorarte y casarte con el hijo de un minero. Si señor, ¡no vivirás con lujos, pero al menos te será fiel!

Miriam vuelve a voltear los ojos pero no dice nada. Marilyn prosigue. –Ah, pero claro, te arriesgas a ser Cosechada. Que fue lo que le paso a la señorita- dice, señalando a Miriam- así que tuvo que dejar al hombre que amaba y que la amaba…

Miriam bufa. –Creo que quedo perfectamente demostrado cuanto me amaba cuando se caso con Dalia dos semanas después de la Cosecha- se cubre la boca, aparentemente ha hablado de más. Marilyn solo se ríe más, haciéndola que se cruce de brazos, evidentemente molesta.

-Ah, olvida eso de la fidelidad. Cualquier hombre se expone a un… "ataque de lujuria"

Estalla en carcajadas y yo me siento cada vez más incomoda. Miriam se levanta, molesta y se marcha, dejándome en una situación de lo más… delicada. –Ahí va a acusarme- me dice, con una sonrisa. –Pronto vendrán por mí- se ríe otra vez- pero en serio Katniss, escucha mi consejo. Peeta es el niño más tierno del mundo, pero eso no lo exime de las debilidades propias de la carne- me mira a los ojos- si te interesa conservar tu corazón intacto, sigue mi consejo: no lo entregues.

Mi corazón late a toda velocidad y siento súbitas ganas de llorar. Esta conversación me ha alterado. Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando Naan aparece frente a nosotras y Marilyn le sonríe. -¿Ya me han ido a acusar?

Él asiente y ella se encoje de hombros. –Oh, en fin. De todos modos ya se acabo mi bebida- deja la copa en el suelo y se levanta torpemente. Naan la sujeta y segundos después la carga, haciéndola reír. – ¡Hasta mañana a todos!- exclama, mientras ambos salen de la habitación.

-No la escuches- me dice Miriam, quien ha vuelto a mi lado- solo esta un poco… borracha.

Asiento, pero sus palabras no dejan de resonar en mi mente. Observo a Peeta y noto que él también me esta mirando. Con un solo movimiento de cabeza me indica que quizás nosotros también deberíamos retirarnos y asiento.

La verdad es que preferiría estar sola en este momento; la conversación con Marilyn me ha alterado mucho. Aun así, lo sigo mansamente de vuelta al cuarto, con el corazón en un puño y sintiéndome verdaderamente fatal.

Me siento en la cama y me quedo ahí, con la mirada perdida. Soy brevemente consiente de Peeta, que me observa con aprensión, pero lo ignoro. Después de un rato, él parece entender que no quiero hablar y me deja por la paz, retirándose a ponerse la piyama.

Yo continuo mirando la pared, inquieta, y si bien no sé que fue exactamente lo que me altero tanto, de algo si estoy segura:

Esta noche las palabras de Marilyn me perseguirán.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Me preocupa la expresión ausente de Katniss, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada. Ella se ha encerrado en si misma y si trato de sacarla de su ensimismamiento, solo conseguiré hacerla enojar. Así que, por el momento, la dejare estar.

Me pregunto que le habrá dicho Marilyn. Cuando ella toma se pone un poco… impertinente. A veces es bastante grosera con las demás. Pero en general es más bien… algo… eh… ¿expresiva? Nunca ha tenido empacho en hablar de temas que hacen que la mayoría de las personas se sonrojen con solo mencionarlos y cuando esta ebria es aun peor; presiento que su conversación que Katniss fue por ahí, aunque no del todo.

Considero levantarme e ir a preguntarle a Miriam que ocurrió, pero descarto la idea. Katniss se remueve inquieta y sé que su sueño no esta siendo tranquilo. Si se despierta, quiero estar aquí para ella. Suspiro y me obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Tengo que tratar de dormir. Mañana averiguare que fue lo que paso.

Solo espero que Marilyn no haya metido alguna idea rara en la cabeza de Katniss…

* * *

Umm… no sé que tal quedo este capitulo. ¿Por qué en mi cabeza sonaba mejor? Umm… hay algo que no me convence del todo. En mi cabeza, la conversación con Marilyn era más larga, incluso nos llegaba a explicar porque exactamente Miriam es tan cercana a Peeta… Oh bueno, ya será en otra ocasión. Jaja

En fin… es corto, lo sé. El próximo debería ser más largo… ¿les digo el titulo? Sera "celos", ¿alguna idea de que tratara? jaja

¡Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión!


	23. Chapter 23

¡Por fin una actualización! La verdad es que me faltaba inspiración y mi stress laboral-familiar-económico-marital, no ayudaba… pero bueno, ¡espero les guste!

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 23

Celos. Parte 1

**Katniss' POV**

Me despierto agitada, con el corazón golpeando contra mi pecho, sudorosa y temblando. Pero no me siento angustiada, ni aterrada porque no he despertado de una pesadilla. Más bien, ha sido de un sueño muy agradable.

Y nada inocente.

Trato de tranquilizarme, así que cierro los ojos pero en realidad no ayuda en nada, pues solo vienen a mi cabeza imágenes de mi sueño. Miro a Peeta, quien duerme profundamente a mi lado y su presencia, que alguna vez me resulto tan relajante, ahora hace todo lo contrario. Me hace sentir aun más agitada.

Aunque no en un mal sentido.

Después de mi… rara conversación de esta noche, lo que menos esperaba era esto. ¿Por qué estoy tan excitada? No tiene sentido, ni lógica alguna y sin embargo…

Vuelvo a mirar a Peeta, quien duerme pacíficamente, totalmente ajeno a mis… problemas. Siento ganas de despertarlo y gritarle que todo es su culpa, pero no creo que sea buena idea. Además… bueno, no es del todo su culpa. Supongo.

Pero esto no puede seguir pasándome. Ahora, más que nunca, me siento insegura de la relación que puedo llegar a tener con Peeta. Marilyn tiene razón: si no quiero que me rompan el corazón, no debería entregarlo. Y aunque entre tener sexo con Peeta y entregarle mi corazón hay una inmensa diferencia, creo que el darle mi cuerpo hará que me sienta cada vez más unida a él. Y si de por si ya estoy enamorada, con eso no pasara mucho antes de que descubra que lo amo con locura.

Y no puedo permitirme eso.

Vuelvo a acostarme y cierro los ojos. Espero dormir, aunque sea solo un poco…

* * *

Me despierto de nuevo y sospecho que no ha pasado ni una hora desde que volví a quedarme dormida. Miro el reloj junto a la cama (aunque casi tengo que acostarme sobre Peeta, pues el reloj esta de su lado de la cama, pero procuro no pensar en ello si bien es inevitable que sienta un cosquilleo entre las piernas a pesar de lo breve del roce) y éste anuncia que son las 2 de la mañana. Bufo, algo frustrada, pero enseguida me arrepiento, pues recuerdo que mi compañero aun duerme. Lo miro con preocupación, mas él esta demasiado sumergido en el mundo de los sueños como para percatarse de lo que ocurre conmigo.

Me levanto, consiente de que no podre reconciliar el sueño. Camino descalza por la habitación, pensando. Acerca de mi situación y lo que puedo esperar de ella. Lo bien y tranquilas que estaban saliendo las cosas me habían llevado a olvidarme de la delicada situación en la que me encuentro. Pero mi conversación con Marilyn me ha recordado justo eso: que esta no es una situación ni remotamente ideal para que florezca un romance entre Peeta y yo.

Aunque si quiero que eso suceda. No tiene caso seguírmelo negando. Quiero que haya… algo entre nosotros. Y en este punto ni siquiera me importa si solo fuera físico por su parte… aunque sé que se me partiría el corazón el día que él… escogiera compartir su vida con alguien más. Y eso pasara. Porque al final, tal como le dijo Rye a Merrin, no somos más que esclavas.

No es dolor lo que siento al pensar en la posibilidad de que Peeta termine compartiendo su vida (y su cama) con alguien más. Son celos. Puros y llanos celos. Me consumen y me atormentan y no sé que hacer con ellos.

Acelero el paso, sintiéndome cada vez más ansiosa. Me siento como un animal encerrado; paseándose en su jaula pero incapaz de hacer nada más. No puedo con esto. Yo no soy así. Soy una cazadora. No estoy diseñada para el cautiverio.

Tengo que salir a mi elemento. Me prometí que no volvería al bosque, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito… pensar. Y el bosque es el único lugar donde me siento libre. Y eso es justo lo que necesito para aclarar mis ideas.

Sin más, tomo un pantalón y me lo pongo. Tomo unas botas y llevándolas en la mano, salgo del cuarto. Procuro no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a Peeta y una vez que estoy en la entrada de la casa, me pongo las botas. Abro la puerta con cuidado y la cierro con la misma precaución. Segundos después, empiezo a correr.

El viento frio es como agujas contra mi piel, pero no pongo atención. Corro y corro, hasta llegar a la reja que me separa del bosque y una vez ahí, me deslizo por uno de los agujeros de abajo. No me detengo a comprobar si hay electricidad, pero afortunadamente, la reja esta tan muerta como siempre.

Yo, sin embargo, me siento electrizada.

Vuelvo a correr. El aire limpio me llena los pulmones y me siento tan gloriosamente… viva. Extrañaba esto. Necesito esto. Y no obstante estuve dispuesta a sacrificarlo por un chico que…

No. Aun no. No pensare en él y en lo que siento. No todavía. Correré. Cazare. Y después pensare.

Y volveré antes de las 6.

Nadie sabrá jamás que me fui.

* * *

Las horas pasan con asombrosa velocidad. Solo he cazado una ardilla, pero eso esta bien. De todos modos, la caza no era el objetivo principal. Mi familia tiene suficiente comida, a pesar de que yo ya no las puedo proveer de carne, ellas se las han arreglado. No se como, pero lo han hecho.

El sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte y yo temo que ya sea más tarde de lo que pensaba. Emprendo el camino de vuelta a casa, corriendo a todo lo que doy, a pesar de que el corazón me duele. Hoy lo he presionado demasiado.

Estoy casi en los límites del bosque cuando escucho una voz. Es la voz de una mujer y eso me intriga, pues soy la única que normalmente se interna aquí. Aunque no alcanzo a distinguir las palabras, por el tono, parece molesta. A pesar de que ha picado mi curiosidad, me decido a continuar mi camino, cuando escucho otra voz, esta vez de un varón.

Reconozco la voz de Gale al instante.

Pero, ¿con quien esta? ¿Por qué ha traído a una chica al bosque? ¿Ha decidido compartir sus conocimientos sobre caza con alguien? Eso es extraño. Entre nosotros paso mucho tiempo antes de que nos tuviéramos la suficiente confianza como para cazar juntos y que traiga a alguien…

Me obligo a retomar mi camino. No es asunto de mi incumbencia. Pero en eso los escucho avanzar hacia mi y aunque trato de acelerar el paso, estoy en una parte con vegetación demasiado espesa como para que pueda correr. Es cuestión de minutos antes de que puedan divisarme y sé que Gale me reconocerá de inmediato. Una vez más trato de caminar más rápido, sin éxito.

-¡Catnip!

Maldigo. Me han visto. Me giro y veo a Gale a unos cuantos metros de mi, acompañado de una chica morena, cuyo nombre no conozco. Ella lo toma del brazo y le dice algo, pero él la ignora y soltándose, avanza hacia mí. Yo había decidido no volver al bosque por no darle oportunidad de estar conmigo a solas. Aunque técnicamente no estamos solos, se me hace una falta a mi propósito el quedarme ahí, así que, aun a sabiendas de que no lograre avanzar con la suficiente velocidad, intento alejarme. Gale me sigue con cierta dificultad, gritando mi nombre, pero cuando por fin llego a un terreno con menos vegetación, puedo de nuevo correr y hago justo eso. No podrá alcanzarme, porque yo siempre he sido más rápida.

Llego a la reja y salgo a toda velocidad. Del otro lado, vuelvo a correr. El sol ya casi ha salido por completo y yo sé que no estaré en la panadería antes de las 6. Pero en este preciso momento eso no importa demasiado. Lo importante es poner la mayor distancia entre Gale y yo.

* * *

Cuando entro a la casa, al primero que me encuentro es a Peeta. Maldigo mi suerte, pero me esfuerzo por embozar una sonrisa. Él no dice nada, solo me observa con curiosidad y finalmente coloca una mano sobre mi mejilla. Me siento sonrojar, pero no creo que se note demasiado. De todos modos, mis mejillas están demasiado rojas de tanto correr.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta, deslizando su mano hacia mi frente- estas demasiado roja.

-He estado corriendo- le respondo, sintiendo como si los pulmones me fueran a estallar y me esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

-Fuiste al bosque.

No es una pregunta. Aun así, asiento y bajo la mirada. Peeta me sujeta de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo y me sonríe. –No pasa nada. Después de todo, yo te dije que podías ir cuando quisieras.

-Pero ya no iba a hacerlo- alegó- después de lo que paso con Gale…

En su mirada se adivina dolor, pero desaparece tan rápido que no estoy segura de si lo he imaginado. Vuelve a sonreírme y me besa la frente. –No pasa nada. Tú puedes ir al bosque cuando quieras. No quiero que dejes de hacer algo que amas solo por… mantenerme tranquilo.

Asiento, saboreando la sensación de sus labios contra mi frente. Le sonrío y me paso una mano por mi cabello. –Debería darme un baño.

-Buena idea- me dice y prosigue su camino, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Yo suspiro y subo las escaleras, dirigiéndome al baño.

Me siento cansada por tanto correr, pero al menos creo que ya tengo una idea más clara acerca de lo que siento y lo que quiero. Ahora lo que necesito es averiguar que es lo que Peeta siente respecto a mí, pues no quiero hacer ningún movimiento que después pudiera dejarnos en una situación… incomoda.

Pero, ¿Cómo averiguar lo que siente por mí?

* * *

Cuando termino de bañarme, me dirijo a la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrar a Peeta. No tengo tal suerte y con quien me topo es con Marilyn y Meryl, quienes están ocupadas preparando una sopa para la comida.

-Mira quien apareció por fin- le dice Marilyn a su gemela, con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde andabas en la mañana? Debiste ver el jaleo que se armo por tu ausencia.

Me muerdo los labios, preguntándome que debería responder, pero es obvio que Marilyn no tiene ninguna intención en escuchar donde estaba, porque continua. –Bueno, de cualquier forma me alegra encontrarte. Aparentemente, debo disculparme contigo por las cosas que dije anoche. O al menos, esa es la opinión de Miram.

Sonrío. –No hay necesidad…

-Aunque no es que te haya dicho mentiras. Solo estoy tratando de prevenirte. Sigo insistiendo, Peeta es el más adorable de todos los chicos del mundo, pero sigue siendo un chico. Y si no quieres que te rompa el corazón…

Asiento. No quiero que me rompan el corazón, pero si hay la más mínima probabilidad de que él sienta algo por mí… quiero arriesgarme. Aun así, no se lo digo a Marilyn.

Marilyn me observa y suspira. –Pero creo que ya es tarde para mi concejo, ¿verdad?- Me sonrojo y ella sacude la cabeza con tristeza. –Hay algo que debes saber, antes de que hagas alguna tontería- me dice- Miriam me prohibió determinantemente que te dijera esto, pero tienes derecho a saberlo. Peeta esta enamorado.

Siento como si alguien me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por disimular el dolor. Marilyn continúa. –Hay una chica de la que ha hablado prácticamente desde que lo conozco. Ha estado enamorado de ella desde que tenía 5 años y aunque nunca ha querido decirnos a nosotras como se llama… yo apostaría a que Miriam sabe de quien se trata. Pero eso no importa. Lo que importa… es que no hagas ninguna locura, como declararle tu amor eterno e incondicional. Solo hará que la situación sea… incomoda.

Asiento, porque, ¿qué otra cosa me queda? Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta acerca de que sentirá Peeta por mí. Aprecio, seguramente; afecto, quizás. Pero ¿amor? No.

Aunque me pregunto… ¿Quién será esta chica misteriosa?

* * *

Y… voy a dejarlo aquí. Puedo seguir, desde luego que en mi cabeza este capitulo es mucho, mucho más largo… pero como ya desespere a mis queridos lectores con la falta de actualización, voy a parar aquí y prometo actualizar el sábado. ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión.


	24. Chapter 24

Un capitulo muy, muy cortito… pero bueno, en realidad solo escribí este capitulo porque la primera parte se escribió junto con el capitulo anterior. Como me pareció una lastima desperdiciarla, escribí este pequeño capitulito… en el que en realidad no pasa gran cosa… jaja

Umm… se supone que este capitulo iba a titularse "Celos. Parte 2" pero dado los cambios que sufrió mi idea original… se quedara sin titulo. Jaja. El próximo, sin embargo, si se llamara así.

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Me despierto porque siento que Katniss se agita mucho. Pienso que tal vez esta teniendo una pesadilla, así que la sacudo con ligereza pero el sonido que escapa de sus labios es uno que no esperaba escuchar.

Es un gemido de placer.

Me sonrojo y me aparto un poco. Sea lo que sea que esta soñando es obvio que no es algo feo, así que lo mejor será dejarla que siga soñando. No puedo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad acerca de con quien estará soñando, pero ese es justo el tipo de pensamiento que puede hacerme daño. Lo mejor será…

-Peeta…

¿Acaba de decir mi nombre? No. Acaba de GEMIR mi nombre. Un delicioso escalofrío me recorre entero y no puedo evitar sonreír. La miro y ella vuelve a gemir al tiempo que se retuerce un poco. Esta soñando… ¿conmigo? ¡Ja! ¡Tal vez soy yo el que sueña!

Katniss vuelve a gemir y se gira, dándome la espalda. Me pregunto si debería hacer algo, pero no se me ocurre que podría hacer. Digo, no es que todos los días uno se encuentre en este tipo de situaciones…

Katniss suelta una risita y sospecho que su sueño a cambiado. Eso es lo maravilloso de los sueños: la facilidad con la que pasamos de uno a otro. Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a recostarme. No tiene caso pensar más.

Pero aun así, conservare la esperanza de que estuviera soñando conmigo.

* * *

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, las primeras luces del día comienzan a verse. En realidad no me sorprende encontrarme solo en la cama, pero eso no implica que no me sienta algo decaído. Sin embargo, hago el esfuerzo de expulsar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento pesimista y me levanto. Sin pensar demasiado, me dirijo al baño, donde tomo una ducha rápida y vuelvo al cuarto a vestirme.

El cuarto sigue vacio.

Suspiró. No necesito preguntarme donde estará Katniss. Sé exactamente a donde ha ido. Supongo que era de esperarse. El bosque es su verdadero hogar y siempre la estará llamando. Y ella acudirá cada vez que necesite pensar en algo.

Me pregunto que le habrá dicho Marilyn anoche. Admito que me preocupa un poco, pero no sé si de verdad quiero saber sobre que conversaron. Siento que es inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos, mas de verdad necesito saber que le dijo a Katniss para alterarla así…

Con ese pensamiento en mente, bajo a la cocina a buscar a las chicas.

* * *

No me sorprende demasiado descubrir a Miriam discutiendo con Marilyn en voz baja. La primera luce algo alterada, mientras que la segunda parece no darle importancia. Finalmente, Miriam nota mi presencia y deja a Marilyn para acercarse a mí. Me ofrece una débil sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza me invita a que salgamos.

Una vez en el jardín, Miriam comienza a relatarme lo sucedido anoche. Al principio no puedo ni reaccionar; me tiene demasiado sorprendido. Entiendo que lo que Marilyn le conto a Katniss acerca de mis hermanos y las otras chicas pueda haberla hecho sentir algo… preocupada, pero su reacción no la entiendo del todo a no ser que… pero no puede ser. Katniss no puede sentir algo por mí. No lo creo. Aunque, si tomamos en cuenta lo que creí escuchar…

Pero eso probablemente solo sea producto de mi alborotada imaginación.

-Es ella, ¿verdad?- me dice Miriam, después de un largo silencio- la chica de la que siempre hablabas.

Le sonrío y ella suspira. –Bueno, si quieres mi opinión- me dice, muy seria- deberías decírselo. Por su reacción, creo que no te es del todo indiferente.

No puedo evitar reírme. Claro; las probabilidades de que Katniss Everdeen sienta algo por mi son exactamente las mismas de que lluevan cerdos. Miriam solo sacude la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. –Como quieras- prosigue y luego se da la media vuelta y entro en la casa.

Creo que he herido sus sentimientos, aunque no me imagino como. Decido no pensar demasiado en ello y mejor concentrarme en mis deberes diarios.

Sera mucho más productivo.

* * *

Cuando Katniss vuelve, solo necesito echarle un vistazo para saber que mis suposiciones resultaron acertadas. Aunque me preocupa el rojo de sus mejillas, acepto su explicación. Aun así, no puedo contenerme y le acaricio el rostro, antes de darle un beso en la frente. Sé que es un gesto que puede disfrazarse como pura preocupación, pero que me proporciona mucha satisfacción. En realidad, siempre estoy buscando pretextos para tocarla.

Lo cual es algo patético.

Sube a darse un baño y yo la observo mientras trepa las escaleras. Se ve bellísima y una vez más vuelvo a pensar en lo que tonto que es de mi parte el siquiera imaginar que ella pueda sentir algo por mi.

Pero dicen que la esperanza muere al último…

* * *

Acompaño a mis hermanos a comprar algunos ingredientes y en cuanto vuelvo, me dirijo a mi cuarto. Encuentro a Katniss sentada sobre la cama, hojeando un libro, pero obviamente no poniendo atención.

-Hola- saludo y ella me devuelve el saludo sin demasiado entusiasmo. -¿Pasa algo?

Ella suspira y deja el libro a un lado. –No es nada, en realidad- me dice- es solo que… he estado hablando con Marilyn y me ha hecho pensar en… varias cosas.

-¿Cómo en que?- le pregunto y siento como mi corazón se acelera. Me siento junto a ella y trato de hacer contacto visual, pero ella aparta la mirada.

-Nosotros- me dice y se muerde los labios. Mi corazón da un brinco, pero hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme impasible- o más bien, en nuestro… "acuerdo". Lo que quiero decir es que se supone que yo soy tu esclava pero nunca… nunca me lo has hecho sentir así. Y aunque te lo agradezco, no puedo evitar preguntarme si… puede durar.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto, consternado, sobre todo porque noto como los ojos se le han puesto rojos y que se retuerce las manos con impaciencia. Vuelve a suspirar.

-Algún día… esto no puede durar para siempre. Algún día vas… a casarte y tener una familia y yo… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

Sonrío con pesar. Si supiera que la única mujer con la quiero compartir mi vida es ella… Suspiró y la tomo de la mano. Reacciona violentamente, sin duda por lo sorpresivo de mi gesto y trata de soltarse, pero en cuanto nuestros ojos se encuentran, deja de resistirse. –Eso no va a pasar- le digo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Claro que si- alega, apartando la mirada una vez más.

-No- repito- Solo hay una chica en este mundo que me interesa y si no puedo tenerla a ella…

-¿Y si algún día la tienes…?

Coloco una mano sobre sus labios. No puedo decirle la verdad. No quiero decirle que es ella. No puedo. No soportaría su rechazo. Nuestra situación ya es difícil tal y como esta ahora. Katniss vuelve a mirarme y continúa. – Lo lamento. Mis conversaciones con Marilyn me han hecho que me preocupe.

-Te conto lo de Rye y Merrin, ¿no?- le pregunto y ella asiente. –Bueno, no es nuestro caso, pero puedo asegurarte que yo nunca te trataría así. No eres mi esclava, Katniss, aunque supuestamente sea así. Yo no te veo así. Eres mi amiga.

Algo ha pasado por sus ojos cuando he dicho que no es nuestra situación, pero es demasiado fugaz como para que pueda descifrar de qué emoción se trata. Lo importante es que ahora esta sonriendo y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Con eso me conformo.

* * *

Les dije que no pasaba gran cosa aquí… Lo siento. Y lamento el atraso en la actualización, pero me vine a casa de mi mamá y no me traje la compu… sorry!

En fin. El próximo capitulo estará listo… ¿el jueves? O antes. No lo sé. Jaja

Gracias por leer y no olviden darme su opinión.


	25. Chapter 25

Un nuevo capitulo, ¡ojala les guste!

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Celos. Parte 2

**Katniss' POV**

¿Quién podrá ser la chica misteriosa de la que Peeta habla?

Es el único pensamiento que ha cruzado por mi cabeza toda la mañana. Me he martirizado haciendo un repaso mental de todas las chicas con las que lo he visto. Es sorprendente la atención que le he prestado a lo largo de los años y sin siquiera ser consiente de ello. Parece que mis "sentimientos" no nacieron tan repentinamente como pensaba…

Pero, por más vueltas que le doy al asunto, no doy con la chica misteriosa. Cierto, Peeta tiene muchas amigas. Supongo que es por su carácter tan amable y simpático. Sin embargo, jamás he visto algo que pudiera ser una indicación de un interés amoroso de su parte…

Esto es muy frustrante. ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Delly Cartwright? No. No creo. Parecen llevarse bien, pero yo diría que solo es una amistad. Umm… no obstante, es con la que más tiempo pasa…

Miro hacia la mesa donde Peeta usualmente se sienta y observo a su acostumbrado grupo de amigos y amigas. Hay unas 5 chicas, incluyendo a Delly. Todas rubias y de ojos azules, hijas de comerciantes. Ninguna excesivamente bonita; lo curioso es que en el Distrito 12, la mayor parte de las chicas guapas provienen de la Veta. Hay sus excepciones, claro, pero en el grupo de las amigas de Peeta…

Mientras pienso en esto, veo a una chica acercarse a la mesa de Peeta y caigo en cuenta de quien es la chica misteriosa. ¡Claro! ¡Es tan obvio! ¿De quien más podría tratarse, sino de Ingrid Rod, la muchacha más bonita de nuestro curso?

Ingrid tiene un lustroso cabello negro azabache, cortado de manera desigual: muy corto atrás, dejando descubierta la nuca y más largo al frente, alcanzando sus hombros. Tiene unos ojos de un intenso color verde y la piel ligeramente morena. Es hija de un comerciante errante del Distrito 4 (lo cual es muy MUY inusual en Panem, pero existen unos pocos de estos comerciantes, que viajan entre los distritos) Quizás sea que se trata de una belleza exótica, pero lo cierto es que es la chica más cotizada de nuestro grupo.

Lo cual la hace una candidata lógica para ser la chica misteriosa de Peeta.

La observo sentarse junto a Peeta, mientras coloca una mano sobre su hombro y le ofrece una sonrisa. Peeta también le sonríe y le dice algo que la hace reír.

-Eh… ¿Katniss?

Volteo a ver a Madge, quien me observa con preocupación. La miro con algo de desesperación, ¿Qué no se da cuenta que estoy ocupada lanzándole miradas asesinas a Ingrid? Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, si tuviera mi arco a la mano…

-¿Si?- le pregunto a Madge, con impaciencia, cuando no me dice nada.

-No estoy segura de que crimen cometió tu vaso de jugo- me dice- pero estoy segura de que ya ha pagado por ello. ¿Quizás quieras limpiarte?

La observo confundida y no es hasta que noto que mi vaso desechable, donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba mi jugo, esta completamente destrozado y lo poco que quedaba de mi bebida escurre entre mis dedos, que caigo en cuenta de a que se refiere. Parece que he desquitado mi furia con el objeto equivocado… -Oh- murmuro, tomando una servilleta y limpiando el jugo. Madge me sonríe, comprensiva y me ayuda a limpiar.

Afortunadamente, Madge no pregunta el motivo de mi enojo y continuamos el desayuno en silencio. Eso es bueno, porque realmente no estoy lista para admitir mis sentimientos por Peeta en voz alta…

Al menos, todavía no.

* * *

Han pasado un par de horas desde el "incidente" de la cafetería y me encuentro caminando hacia el salón de Historia, sumida en mis propios pensamientos, cuando noto que alguien bloquea mi camino. Observo a la persona de pie frente a mí y aunque me parece familiar, no logro ubicarla. Se trata de una chica morena, bastante alta y algo mayor. Arqueo las cejas, preguntando silenciosamente porque no me deja pasar y ella me dice (en un tono muy amenazador, debo agregar).-Voy a decírtelo una sola vez, Eveerden. Mantente alejada de Gale.

Por fin caigo en cuenta de donde la conozco. Es la chica que estaba con Gale en el bosque. Umm… interesante. Me encojo de hombros y paso a su lado, decidida a ignorarla. Esto es bastante extraño, pero me niego a darle importancia. La escucho bufar, molesta, pero no vuelvo a mirarla.

-¿Todo esta bien?- me pregunta Madge, quien al parecer fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido- ¿Qué quería Silvana?

Ah, así que el nombre de la nueva amiga de Gale es Silvana. –Nada- respondo- solo… decirme que me alejara de su novio. O creo que esa es la idea- le digo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Gale?

-Sip.

Y eso es todo lo que decimos al respecto.

* * *

Cuando las clases terminan, observo a Peeta salir del salón, acompañado de Ingrid. Parecen estar teniendo una conversación muy entretenida, pues ambos ríen. Siento que la sangre me hierve y quiero lanzarme encima de la chica y decirle que se aleje de MI Peeta, pero me figuro que no es buena idea. Es una tontería, de hecho. Aun así…

Tan entretenida voy pensando en escenarios alternativos acerca de cómo podría alejar a Ingrid de Peeta, que a penas soy consiente de que alguien me toma del brazo y me arrastra a un salón. No es hasta que miro a los ojos de mi "secuestrador", tan grises como los míos, que caigo en cuenta de que estoy frente a frente con Gale.

Esto tiene potencial para acabar muy mal.

-¿Qué hacías el otro día en el bosque?- me pregunta. O más bien, demanda saber. Arqueo las cejas y respondo con indiferencia. -¿Qué? ¿No puedo ir al bosque?

Él gruñe, molesto. –No es eso. Es solo que… ya nunca vas a cazar. Pensé… que estabas evitándome.

-Es justo lo que estaba haciendo- respondo, tratando de mostrarme tranquila, pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué no se da cuenta del lio en el que podría meterme?

-¿Y entonces…?

-No creí que me toparía contigo- confieso.

-¿No fuiste a buscarme?

Lo miro confundida, ¿Cómo demonios llego a esa conclusión?- No. ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Catnip…

-Necesitaba pensar- le digo, a modo de explicación, aunque no estoy segura de porque quiero explicarle algo. Aun así, me siento obligada a hacerlo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Mi situación- ¿Por qué estoy diciéndole esto? De todas las personas en el Distrito 12, ¿Por qué demonios le estoy contando esto a Gale? Quizás porque es mi mejor amigo… O era. Ahora ya no sé. Supongo que algún día, tal vez, podamos retomar la amistad, pero en este punto parece bastante improbable.

-¿O sea…?

Dejo que la pregunta cuelgue entre nosotros. Lo observo, deseando contarle por lo que estoy pasando, pero es una tontería. Después de todo, nuestra ultima pelea fue acerca de cómo nunca tuvimos nada y como no quiero que tengamos nada… no sería muy apropiado de mi parte decirle que estoy loca de amor por mi "dueño", ¿o si?

Finalmente Gale suspira y sin decir más, se marcha. Lo observo partir, sintiéndome mal, pero no hago ni digo nada. No tendría sentido. Además, mi situación ya es complicada; no vale la pena agregarle más drama.

A lo mejor un día hablare con Gale y arreglaremos las cosas. Quizás no. Pero por el momento…

Por el momento mejor no preocuparme. Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

* * *

El día pasa sin ningún otro incidente y por la noche, mientras me acuesto al lado de Peeta, no puedo quitarme la idea de que su chica misteriosa sea Ingrid. No creo que le sea tan indiferente como él cree… es decir, ¡el día de hoy lo tomo del brazo al menos unas 5 veces! (no es que estuviera contando, por cierto…)

Suspiro de una manera un poco dramática y él me observa con curiosidad. Le sonrío brevemente y murmuro un "buenas noches", antes de acostarme, dándole la espalda. Casi puedo sentir como continua mirándome y como si deseara decirme algo, pero permanece en silencio y al final no sé si tal vez todo sea producto de mi alborotada imaginación.

Oh, en fin… mañana será otro día.

* * *

La mañana pasa sin incidente alguno y cuando menos siento, es hora de la salida. Mientras camino por el pasillo, mi mirada se mantiene fija en Peeta, quien lleva a Ingrid colgada de su brazo. Aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza y sospecho que más tarde tendré un terrible dolor de muelas, pero no me importa. Sino lo hago, probablemente gritare de frustración. ¿Podría alguien decirle a esa mujer que se aleje de MI Peeta? ¡Ya sé que no es mío y jamás lo será, pero no puedo evitar pensar así! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Tal vez incluso lo a…!

No. Eso no. Aun no estoy lista para admitir semejante cosa y ni siquiera sé si sea verdad. Aun así, cada vez que lo veo con Ingrid… ¡es como si alguien me golpeara en el estomago!

Una vez más, el hilo de mis pensamientos hace que no note lo que ocurre a mí alrededor y por eso a penas y noto cuando Silvana aparece a mi lado y así, sin más ni más, me jala de mi trenza. El dolor es inmediato e intenso y mi primer instinto es intentar zafarme. Lo logro, con éxito moderado y me giro para quedar frente a frente con mi atacante.

-¡¿Pero que…?- comienzo, mas no puedo terminar, pues su mano va directo a impactar con mi mejilla y a penas y logro esquivarla. Cada vez me siento más confundida; ¡no sé bien como reaccionar y ni siquiera sé porque me ataca!

-¡Te lo advertí, Everdeen!- me grita y ahora supongo que de alguna forma se ha enterado de mi breve encuentro con Gale de la tarde anterior. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero una vez más me tira del cabello y lo único que sale de mis labios es un grito de dolor y de furia. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer?

Me tira al suelo, valiéndose de mi confusión e inseguridad ante como reaccionar y siento un arañazo en mi mejilla. Trato de quitármela de encima, aun sin saber que hacer y siendo brevemente consiente del grupo de chicos que se han reunido a nuestro alrededor para observarnos. Silvana continua gritándome algo que no logro del todo entender (todos a nuestro alrededor también están gritando) y yo trato de levantarme. Alguien aparece detrás de Silvana y tomándola del brazo la obliga a levantarse. Casi suspiro aliviada, al notar que es Gale quien ha venido en mi salvación, pero luego pienso en los rumores que correrán después de esto y siento nauseas. ¿Podría ser esto peor?

-¡Silvana, tranquilízate!- le esta diciendo él y yo solo atino a mirarlos. No sé que hacer o que decir que pueda hacer que esta situación luzca menos… comprometedora.

-Katniss, ¿estas bien?- es Madge quien me lo pregunta, mientras me ayuda a incorporarme- vi cuando Silvana te ataco y fui a buscar a Gale de inmediato- me explica- perdona que no fuera más rápida.

-Gracias- murmuro, mientras trato de recuperarme de la sorpresa y la vergüenza. Gale voltea a verme y abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra de inmediato y yo noto la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Me giro para encontrarme con Peeta, quien también me pregunta si estoy bien y después le dirige una mirada asesina a Gale. Él parece a punto de decir algo, pero al final opta por guardar silencio y alejarse, acompañado de Silvana.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-me pregunta Peeta, acariciando mi mejilla y yo asiento. ¿Cómo puedo no estar bien cuando él esta aquí? Vaya… que patético sonó eso. –Vamos. Sera mejor irnos a casa.

Asiento de nuevo y lo sigo. El grupo que se había formado a nuestro alrededor comienza a murmurar, pero me alegra notar que Peeta los ignora. Su atención entera parece estar fija en mí y debo admitir que me agrada. Al menos ha dejado a Ingrid para venir a asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. Puedo vivir con eso.

Si, definitivamente puedo vivir con eso.

* * *

Umm… voy a dejarlo aquí por una razón. Y la razón es que, de lo contrario, tendré que interrumpir los besos y apapachos y dejarlos en suspenso por otro capitulo… jaja. Así que mejor pondremos todo mi intento de lemon en el siguiente capi. Jaja

En fin… déjenme saber que les pareció. No puedo quitarme la sensación de que este capitulo esta muy… telenovelesco. Y no estoy segura de que eso sea algo bueno…

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	26. Chapter 26

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. ¡Sorry por la tardanza!

Este es mi primer intento de cuasi-lemmon. Esperen más en el próximo capitulo, pero no dejen de darme su opinión sobre este. Si tienen comentarios y sugerencias, díganmelas para incorporarlas más adelante.

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado! Y por cierto que tomo en cuenta las ideas que me proponen, algunas las incorporare pronto, otras no estoy segura… ya veremos hacia donde nos lleva la trama.

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 26.

Celos. Parte 3

**Katniss' POV**

Froto mi mejilla con una toalla mojada mientras me observo en el espejo. Es un rasguño algo vicioso, pero rasguño al fin, así que no creo que haya de que preocuparse. Suspiro y vuelvo a pensar en lo ocurrido.

En realidad, no estoy muy segura de porque no reaccione de otra manera. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, tal vez debí defenderme, aunque eso solo hubiera agregado tensión a la situación y quizás hubiera terminado con algo más que un simple rasguño…

No soy una persona violenta. Si, soy impulsiva, pero por lo general no soy… agresiva. Supongo que por eso solo trata de desprenderme de mi atacante, pero sin que yo misma atacara. No lo sé. Sin embargo, no creo que importe. Lo que verdaderamente me importa en este momento es saber que pensara Peeta exactamente acerca de todo este asunto. Eso me preocupa mucho. Le dije que nunca ha habido nada entre Gale y yo, pero después de lo ocurrido… bien, ¿Quién podría culparlo por cuestionárselo? Son justo este tipo de cosas las que alimentan los rumores.

Vaya, que complicado.

-¿Katniss, estas bien?

Es Prim la que me interroga. Me observa con preocupación, pero me apresuro a sonreírle y asegurarle que todo esta bien. Ella me sonríe; cuando me la encontré fuera de la escuela, pude ver en su rostro que estaba muy angustiada por mi. No sé que habrá escuchado exactamente acerca de mi pequeño encuentro con Silvana, pero parecía… asustada.

Me abraza y me toma algo por sorpresa, pero me apresuro a devolver el abrazo. No quiero que piense que algo va mal. Estoy algo intranquila, si, mas no ganare nada preocupando a mi hermanita.

Suspiro. Mejor será que yo también me relaje.

* * *

Son cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Voy a abrir y con quien me encuentro en la puerta debe ser la persona que menos esperaba. Peeta me sonríe, algo apenado y murmura un saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, mucho más brusca de lo que me hubiera gustado. Quiero retractarme, pero no sé que decir, así que me quedo callada.

-Vine a buscarte- responde, con calma, al parecer no se ha molestado por mi tono- me preocupaba que… pudiera pasarte algo de camino a casa.

¿Acaso no es tierno? No puedo evitar sonreír. –Lamento mucho lo de la tarde- me dice súbitamente y yo lo miro confundida.

-No fue tu culpa- discuto.

-Debí estar ahí para detenerla.

-Puedo cuidarme sola- respondo, un poco a la defensiva, pero Peeta solo me sonríe.

-Lo sé- me dice- pero yo quiero cuidarte.

Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? No puede estar pasando. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no llegan a mi cerebro y mucho menos a mis labios. Él parece un poco incomodo respecto al súbito tono que esta conversación ha tomado; lo noto en la forma en la que se pasa la mano por el cabello y pasa su peso de una pierna a la otra.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

No es lo mejor que pude haber dicho, pero no se me ocurría que más decir. ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas cuando justo ayer me confeso que solo hay una chica a la que puede amar? ¿De que se trata esto?

Él sonríe y me dice que me esperara aquí, mientras entro a despedirme de mi madre y hermana. Asiento y entro en la casa, aun sintiéndome confundida y hago justo eso. Después salgo y nos marchamos.

No puedo decir que mi confusión ha disminuido ni un poco.

* * *

Estamos a unos pocos pasos de la casa del panadero, cuando Peeta se detiene. Me giro para mirarlo y él coloca una mano en mi mejilla "herida". Traza el rasguño con suavidad, a penas y tocando mi rostro, pero siento como un agradable escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda con cada roce. –Hay algo que debo decirte.

Lo observo, aun confundida y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. –Hoy, cuando salimos de la escuela y te fuiste con Prim, yo… fui a buscar a Gale.

¡¿Qué? Mi rostro debe delatar mi sorpresa y mi deseo de decir algo al respecto, pero el coloca un dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándome. –Espera, déjame acabar. Fui a buscar con Gale. Hemos quedado en que… alejara a Silvana de ti.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Eso no tiene importancia- protesta- solo quiero que sepas que… ambos nos encargaremos de mantenerte a salvo.

Me siento entre halagada y molesta. Halagada porque quiere protegerme y molesta, porque no soy una niña para que me cuiden. Creo que he demostrado que soy lo suficientemente fuerte e independiente… -Sabía que no te agradaría- me dice- quiero que sepas que soy más que consiente que puedes arreglártelas sola. Lo has hecho por 5 años. Y no solo te has hecho cargo de ti misma, sino de tu madre y tu hermana. Pero yo… quiero cuidar de ti. Por favor, no me lo impidas.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto, sintiendo mi corazón latir a cien. Peeta abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra de nuevo y aparta la mirada. Luego, sin agregar nada, continua caminando. Lo observo y al final opto por seguirlo, aunque ahora me siento aun más confundida.

¿Qué significa todo esto?

* * *

La cena transcurre en silencio. El panadero y su esposa parecen haber discutido, porque la tensión es tal, que el aire podría cortarse con cuchillo. Sin embargo, tengo mis propios problemas. No dejo de observar a Peeta, quien huye de mi mirada y que no obstante, parece estar teniendo una conversación silenciosa con Miriam. Siento mi interior hervir de furia, pero trato de controlarme. No puedo sentir celos de las chicas. Es una tontería. Si Peeta quisiera tener algo con ellas, ya se las habría "pedido prestadas" a sus hermanos.

Solo que no sé si nunca lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? Claro, él tiene a su chica misteriosa (no tan misteriosa ahora) pero es un chico, ¿cierto? Y como dijo Marilyn…

Ok, tiempo fuera. Hora de dejar de sobre afligirme. No ganare nada. Mejor concentrarme en lo positivo. Las cosas que me dijo esta tarde… me hacen sentir… rara. No sé como tomármelo.

Miriam lanza un suave bufido, que no pasa desapercibido por nadie en la mesa y Marilyn y Meryl intercambian sonrisas de complicidad, mientras Merrin le da un suave golpecito a Peeta en el brazo. Bien, parece que todos son participes de esta conversación silenciosa, menos yo. Y los señores Mellark. Pero supongo que es normal, porque ellos tienen sus propios problemas. Y los hermanos de Peeta tampoco parecen notarlo pero ellos siempre están… metidos en sus asuntos.

Suspiro. Esto se pone más raro a cada segundo…

* * *

Pasa ya de media noche y Peeta no ha venido a acostarse. Doy vueltas en la cama, incomoda por su ausencia. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con el incidente de la tarde…

Finalmente me levanto, ligeramente frustrada y me dirijo a la cocina, donde es el primer lugar que se me ocurre buscarlo. Efectivamente esta ahí, preparando algo que parecen ser pastelillos, pero no estoy segura.

-¿No vas a venir a acostarte?- le pregunto, acercándome a él. Se gira para observarme y me sonríe.

-Mas tarde-me dice- quiero empezar con este pedido.

-¿Para quién es?- le pregunto, tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero creo que no lo logro. Me recargo en la mesa y lo observo. Él no me esta prestando atención; se ha concentrado por completo en la tarea que tiene que hacer.

-Para Ingrid- me responde- su cumpleaños es la próxima semana y…

-Oh- digo, no muy inteligentemente, mientras mi corazón se encoge. Creo que nuestra conversación de la tarde hizo que una diminuta llama de esperanza naciera en mi… -¿Sabes? No creo que te sea tan indiferente como crees.

Las palabras dejan mis labios mucho antes de que las razone. La rabia que dejan traslucir es lo que más me preocupa. No quiero que Peeta sepa lo que siento por él y toda esta situación se torne de lo más incomoda…

-¿De que hablas?-me pregunta y por su tono, deduzco que esta verdaderamente confundido. Lo miro y me pregunto si debo seguir, pero una vez más, las palabras vienen del fondo de mi ser, sin ningún control.

-¿No es ella tu chica misteriosa?

-¿Ingrid? ¿Ingrid Rod?- lo que le sigue a su pregunta, es un sonido que no esperaba. Se esta… ¿riendo? Lo observo algo irritada, pero él ni se inmuta.

-Oh, Katniss…- me dice, aun entre risas- Ingrid solo es… una amiga.

-Bueno, yo creo que a ella…

-Tal vez- me interrumpe- pero yo… no. Me agrada y no voy a negar que es muy bonita, pero no… no es la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

Una vez más, la duda me consume. Estoy como al principio, sin saber quien es la chica misteriosa… pero supongo que es bueno saber que no se trata de Ingrid…

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

-Entonces… ¿lo del pastel es…?

-Un encargo. Su padre lo hace todos los años. Y siempre pide muchos pastelillos y galletas.

Ella suspira, ¿aliviada? ¡Ja! Mi imaginación no deja de jugarme pasadas. -¿Sabes? Si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa- las palabras dejan mis labios sin mi consentimiento, pero cuando abro la boca para disculparme por insinuar tal cosa, lo que me sorprende es la expresión del rostro de Katniss.

Es como si hubiera dado justo en el blanco.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Es justo eso. Estoy celosa. ¿He sido tan obvia? Creo que si. Pero no importa. Ahora lo sabe. Lo miro en silencio y me pregunto que debería decir. Sin embargo, decido que ahora que ya lo sabe, ¿qué más da lo que diga?

Espero su reacción, pero él solo me mira confundido. Mi silencio y mi expresión son más que elocuentes, pero él parece no entenderlo. O no quiere entenderlo.

Bien, entonces es momento de ser más obvia.

Después de todo, ya no queda nada por perder. Y el que no arriesga, no gana.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Mi cerebro esta tratando de encontrarle sentido a la expresión decidida de Katniss. No puede ser lo que estoy pensando. Porque si ella estuviera celosa, eso significaría…

¿Siente algo por mi?

No. ¿O si? ¿Podría ser…?

Mi línea de pensamiento se interrumpe cuando siento sus labios contra los míos. No es nuestro primer beso, pero esta vez no ha estado bebiendo, así que…

Oh dios. Katniss Everdeen me esta besando.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Tal vez debí pensármelo dos veces antes de besarlo de lleno en los labios. Pero decidí ceder ante mis impulsos y no voy a negar que lo estoy disfrutando. Pero él se mantiene muy quieto, no se resiste, pero no me responde. Y no creo que eso sea bueno.

Estoy a punto de separarme de él, cuando siento unas manos fuertes que se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura y me atraen hacia él. Una mano permanece en la parte baja de mi espalda, pero la otra se dirige a mi nuca y por fin comienza a responder al beso.

Es una sensación deliciosa. Siento como si mi cuerpo entero fuera como mantequilla que se derrite al calor de una llama y me dejo consumir por la sensación. Arrojo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejo que mis dedos se pierdan en su cabello, como tantas noches lo han hecho sin que él lo sepa.

La intensidad va subiendo y acabo recargada contra la mesa. Sin dejar de besarme, Peeta me levanta y me sienta sobre ella. Yo lo aprieto contra mi, mis manos bajando a su cadera para acercar más nuestro cuerpos. El roce se siente maravillosamente bien, pero necesito más…

Me recuesto sobre la mesa y soy brevemente consiente del bote de leche que golpeo y de cómo ésta se derrama, empapándome el cabello y parte de mi "camisón", pero no me importa. Continuo besando a Peeta con intensidad, asegurándome de mantener su cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Sus manos comienzan a explorar mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa y no puedo evitar gemir de placer. Ante esto, él se aparta un poco y justo cuando estoy temiendo que se este arrepintiendo, arremete contra mi cuello, mordiéndome con fuerza, pero no me causa dolor, sino aun mayor placer.

Él trepa a la mesa, colocándose encima de mi, acomodando una pierna entre las mías, generando una fricción que arroja una oleada de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorren mis muslos desnudos y ahora no puedo dejar de gemir. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y veo en ellos arder la misma pasión que siento me quema en el interior. Así que al final, todo se reduce a esto. Vaya. De haber sabido que las consecuencias de besarlo sin previo aviso serían tan placenteras, hace mucho tiempo que lo habría hecho.

Continuamos besándonos y dejo que mis manos se deslicen debajo de su playera, acariciando su abdomen y después las dejo que se vayan a su espalda. Lo empujo hacia mi y la pierna acomodada entre las mías deja su posición de soporte, permitiendo que nuestras caderas se encuentren. Siento su erección contra mi sexo y no puedo evitar el gemido que escapa de mis labios, al tiempo que lo beso en el cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos por aquí y por allá que él no parece notar, ocupado como esta en morderme a mi.

De alguna manera consigo quitarle la playera sin que nos apartemos demasiado y él hace el intento de quitarme el "camisón", pero se queda a la mitad, dejando descubierto mis pechos.

Es entonces cuando el nerviosismo me invade, mas pronto lo olvido, cuando él comienza a besar mi abdomen y mis costados, provocándome cosquillas, pero no de las que te dan risa, sino unas que me causan mucho placer. Luego coloca una mano sobre mi pecho derecho, casi con timidez y lo encuentro bastante frustrante, pues solo la deja ahí, así que coloco mi mano sobre la suya y aprieto. Esta vez, ambos dejamos escapar un gemido.

Empiezo a empujar mis caderas contra las de él y pronto ambos estamos gimiendo de placer.

Supongo que vamos bien.

Es entonces cuando escucho una risa a nuestras espaldas y la exclamación furiosa de Miriam. -¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Ups. Creo que tenemos problemas.

* * *

Creo que voy a cortarlo aquí. En mi esquema mental, faltan un par de escenas, pero eso sería muy muy largo… y retrasaría más la actualización, así que…

Gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme su opinión. Espero que la ultima escena no les parezca muy salida de la nada; desde mi punto vista es bastante razonable y se explica como exceso de tensión sexual. Jaja.

En fin… déjenme saber que pensaron. Es lo más cerca que he estado de escribir un lemmon, pero en el próximo capitulo seguro escribiré la primera vez de nuestros lindos tortolitos… o eso espero. Lo que pasa es que en mi cabeza todo fluye de cierta manera, pero a veces los capítulos se escriben solos y terminan siendo de otra forma…

¡Hasta pronto! ESPERO tener la actualización lista antes del sábado, pero sino, estará hasta el próximo martes. Lo que pasa es que en México tenemos elecciones este 1 de julio y soy observadora electoral, así que no creo tener tiempo de escribir el fin de semana… así que, ¡me apurare entre semana, pero no prometo nada!


	27. Chapter 27

Vaya… disculpen la demora. La verdad es que no sabía como escribir este capitulo. Lo llevo planeando desde que inicie el fic, pero olvide pensar en un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito, pero que es muy importantito (¿reconocen esa frase? Pista: es de una película de Disney) y es acerca de la conversación previa al lemmon… jeje. A ver que les parece.

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 27

**Miriam's POV.**

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Mi propia furia me sorprende, pero no es para menos. Observo la cocina, que deje impecablemente limpia hace tan solo unas horas, convertida ahora en un tiradero. Hay leche derramada sobre la mesa y un bowl, que debió contener la masa que Peeta preparaba, se ha estrellado contra el piso, vaciando su contenido.

Respiro profundo y trato de serenarme, sin éxito. Esto me tiene seriamente alterada. ¿Qué demonios estaban pensado? Si hubiera sido la bru… la Sra. Mellark la que los hubiera encontrado, ahora mismo ambos estarían siendo molidos a palos. ¿Por qué diantres no fueron más discretos y/o cuidadosos?

Y luego recuerdo que estoy tratando con adolescentes de 16 años. ¡Misterio resuelto!

-¿Podrían explicarme que pasa aquí?- pregunto, ligeramente más tranquila.

-¿De verdad necesitas una explicación?- me pregunta Marilyn en tono burlón y la fulmino con la mirada. Ella, como siempre, ni se inmuta y continúa exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Me refiero a porque, de todos los lugares de la casa, escogieron la cocina para… esto- alego, tratando de conservar la calma, pero sin mucho éxito. Marilyn siempre consigue hacerme perder los estribos, pero esta discusión no es con ella, sino con Peeta, así que debo… tranquilizarme.

-Eh… -tal parece que la mente de Peeta esta apagada. Comprensible, dada la situación. Miro a Katniss, quien al menos tiene la decencia de mostrarse avergonzada, pero que tampoco me dice nada. Suspiro, algo frustrada y vuelvo a mirar el tiradero de la cocina.

-Solo… limpien esto- les digo y me doy la media vuelta. En realidad no quiero permanecer aquí ni un segundo más. Soy bastante consiente de lo que interrumpí y yo misma me siento algo avergonzada por ello, pero en serio…

¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre hacerlo en la cocina?

-Tienes que admitir que es un lugar bastante creativo- me dice Marilyn, mientras subimos las escaleras- después de todo, ¿Quién quiere tener sexo en una aburrida cama?

Decido no contestar y me limito a voltear los ojos. Marilyn, por supuesto, solo se ríe.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Cuando Miriam se marcha, Katniss y yo intercambiamos una mirada que tiene algo de culpabilidad y de complicidad. Este hecho me hace sonreír y me ofrezco para ir a buscar los utensilios de limpieza. Katniss asiente, aun algo sonrojada y yo no puedo evitar sonreír aun más.

Regreso a los pocos minutos y encuentro a Katniss levantando los pedazos más grandes del bowl que hemos roto. No recuerdo cuando ocurrió eso exactamente, pero supongo que fue cuando la levante para acostarla sobre la mesa. Los hechos de esta noche tienen un tinte de irrealidad tal que, sino fuera por los destrozos en la cocina, ni siquiera creería que en verdad ocurrieron. Es decir, ¿de verdad estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos hace unos pocos minutos? No parece cierto. Y sin embargo…

Pasamos la siguiente hora limpiando e intercambiando miradas. Creo que ninguno de los dos ha terminado de asimilar lo ocurrido aquí y no sabemos muy bien donde estamos parados. Habrá que hablarlo, claro esta, pero no parece ser el momento.

Sin embargo, sin duda será pronto.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido. Aun me siento como si flotara en una nube; todo parece tan… irreal. Miro a Peeta, quien esta limpiando la leche derramada, y no puedo evitar sonreír. No puedo creer que lo haya besado, así sin más y que él me haya correspondido. Por supuesto que eso no necesariamente significa nada, pues aun esta todo el asunto de la chica misteriosa, pero por ahora… me conformare con este momento que compartimos.

Lo que me importa en este preciso segundo es que nos besamos. E hicimos más cosas y supongo que hubiéramos llegado a más si Miriam no hubiera tenido a bien interrumpirnos. Pero claro, seleccionamos un mal escenario para todo esto. Y supongo que no fuimos lo que se dice discretos. Con todas las cosas que rompimos y golpeamos, debimos haber hecho bastante ruido. Es una verdadera fortuna que la vieja bruja no haya bajado a ver que ocurría.

Volvemos a intercambiar una mirada, una sonrisa y regresamos a nuestra labor de limpieza. Sin duda habrá que hablar de lo que ocurrió más tarde pero… tengo la esperanza de que todo será para bien.

Aunque claro, podría equivocarme.

* * *

Para cuando terminamos de limpiar y vamos a acostarnos, ambos estamos demasiado cansados para decir o hacer algo, así que solamente nos acostamos y nos acurrucamos. Supongo que esa es una señal de que todo va bien; si no fuera así, no dormiríamos en esta posición.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, me quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

La mañana pasa demasiado rápido para mi gusto y paso casi todo el día al pendiente de Katniss. Lo cual no dista mucho de mi comportamiento normal, pero hoy me aseguro de seguirla a donde quiera que vaya (sin que ella lo note, claro) Me preocupa el incidente ocurrido con Silvana el día de ayer (que en realidad parece haber ocurrido hace siglos, pero supongo que es porque muchas cosas ocurrieron entre ayer y hoy) y aunque Gale ha prometido mantener a su noviecita alejada de Katniss, no quiero correr riesgos.

Para cuando las clases terminan y ella se marcha a casa de su madre, la sigo hasta unos pocos metros antes y después vuelvo a mi propio hogar. Tengo que pensar en lo que le voy a decir esta noche. Siempre he fantaseado con como le declarare mi amor y lo que seguirá a ello, pero lo cierto es que ahora que verdaderamente esta por ocurrir, tengo pánico. Estoy seguro que no sabré que decir y me preocupa arruinar el momento. Ahora que ha pasado lo que ha pasado, quiero creer que ella también siente algo por mí, así que es un buen momento para hacerle saber lo que siento. Lo que he sentido desde que éramos niños.

Pero no sé como decírselo.

Habrá que pensar en algo.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Paso toda la tarde sintiéndome muy inquieta. Una parte de mi esta muy emocionada por lo que probablemente pase en unas horas y otra esta completamente aterrada. ¿Qué tal si me dice que lo de anoche no fue más que un momento de pasión, que se dejo llevar y que realmente no quiere tener nada conmigo? ¿O que sí quiere tener algo conmigo, pero no en un sentido más allá de lo meramente físico?

La duda me consume. Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Esta noche, cuando hablemos, seré lo más sincera posible acerca de mis sentimientos. Y ya veremos que opina él al respecto. Lo cierto es que Peeta es un caballero y si le digo que estoy enamorada de él y él no siente lo mismo, me dirá que continuemos con las cosas como están.

Aun así, esa idea es bastante dolorosa.

La noche finalmente llega y mientras camino de vuelta a casa del panadero, siento a mi corazón latir desbocado. Tengo miedo, pero más que nada es nerviosismo. Aquí es donde toda la incertidumbre termina. Ahora sabré exactamente a que relación puedo aspirar con mi "dueño".

Y supongo que si es mi dueño. El dueño de mi corazón, por lo menos.

Bien, aquí vamos. Ahora es todo o nada.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

La cena transcurre en sepulcral silencio. Mis padres siguen molestos el uno con el otro y mis hermanos han salido. Las chicas sin embargo parecen divertidas, pues no dejan de embozar sonrisas mientras alternan entre observarme a mí y a Katniss. Supongo que Marilyn ya ha tenido tiempo para relatarles lo ocurrido anoche y ellas lo encuentran muy divertido. Miriam esta sumida en silencio y es obvio que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Katniss, por otro lado, también parece estar sumergida en su mundo interior; a penas y prueba la comida, aunque me mira de vez en cuando y cuando se encuentra con mi mirada, se apresura a desviar la vista.

Vaya, esto es algo incomodo. Pero espero que la tensión disminuya después de que hablemos.

Aunque sigo sin saber que voy a decirle.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

El momento de la verdad ha llegado. Peeta cierra la puerta tras de si y ambos permanecemos frente a frente, mirándonos, pero sin decir nada.

-Eh… respecto a lo de anoche…- me dice y el nerviosismo en su tono me hace sentir mejor. Al menos sé que no soy la única nerviosa- creo que debemos hablar. Eh… lo que quiero saber es… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, que? Estoy a punto de preguntárselo, pero él me ahorra la pregunta y continúa. –Es decir, cuando llegaste quedamos en un trato porque era obvio que no tenías ningún interés en mí y ahora… no sé. No estoy seguro de siquiera que sientas tú.

Tomo aire y respondo, lo más tranquila posible. –Me gustas. De hecho, creo que es posible que este enamorada de ti.

-¿Por qué?- antes de que pueda abrir la boca para contestar, él agrega. –Quiero decir, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la situación en la que estamos?

-En cierta forma, si- confieso- porque sino nos hubiéramos visto forzados a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, creo que jamás habría llegado a florecer… esto. Antes de esto ni siquiera me dirigías la palabra. Claro que estaba el asunto de los panes, pero además de eso jamás… habíamos convivido.

Él asiente. –Pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que crees sentir por mí?

Lo observo y me muerdo los labios. –Afecto- le digo- puede que algo más. Pero no… no estoy segura.

Vuelve a asentir y se sienta en la cama. Yo lo imito y me acomodo a su lado. –Y… ¿Qué es lo que esperas que pase ahora?

-Bueno…- la verdad es que no lo había pensado demasiado. Aunque supongo… -Me gustaría que… tuviéramos una relación o algo así. Aunque entiendo perfectamente que dadas las circunstancias puede ser muy raro y además hay que tomar en cuenta a tu chica misteriosa y supongo que si algún día tú y ella…

Comienza a reírse y lo observo confundida. Él lo nota y de pronto me besa. –Oh, Katniss- murmura, acariciando mi mejilla –Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú- lo miro sin entender y él prosigue. –Tú eres la chica misteriosa. Tú eres la chica del pan. Tú eres la chica de la que he estado enamorado desde que teníamos 5 años.

¿Yo? La revelación provoca un shock tal en mí, que mi cerebro decide tomarse unas vacaciones temporales. Así que, sin pensarlo más, arrojo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza. Peeta sigue riéndose y también me abraza. Supongo que esto es bastante anti climático, pero…

Es sencillamente perfecto.

* * *

Dios santo, que complicado es esto. No me gusta nada nadita esta ultima parte… Voy a cortar el capi aquí, déjenme saber su opinión al respecto y sugerencias de cómo mejorarlo… Y yo espero estar actualizando, si todo sale bien, la próxima semana.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	28. Chapter 28

Hola a todos. Solo una nota antes de empezar: ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE FIC! Pero, honestamente, no supe como amarrar este capitulo. Quería escribir un lemmon, pero no parecía tener mucha continuidad. Como soy una perfeccionista sin remedio, le di vueltas y vueltas para encontrar algo que funcionara. No sé si lo logre… ¡espero sus opiniones! ¡Y no se me desesperen, pienso llevar esto hasta el final! Jaja

En fin, ¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review y/o incluyeron esta historia en su lista de favoritas/alerta y los que me han recomendado! ¡Sorry por la tardanza!

Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 28

La primera vez

**Katniss' POV**

Después de nuestras confesiones, permanecemos buen rato abrazados, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreva a decir algo o a moverse siquiera un poco. Parece como si ambos tuviéramos miedo de que esto solo fuera un maravilloso sueño y que la más mínima de las alteraciones pudiera hacernos despertar.

Pero no es un sueño. Y eso es lo más maravilloso de todo.

-Así que- le digo de pronto, incapaz de permanecer en silencio un segundo más- ¿Te gusto* desde que teníamos 5 años?

Peeta sonríe y por fin me suelta. Se siente extraño el no tener sus brazos alrededor de mí, pero la idea no deja de parecerme algo ridículo. Es decir, pude vivir antes sin sus brazos, seguramente puedo seguirlo haciendo ahora, ¿no?

-Si- me contesta sencillamente, aunque un suave sonrojo ha comenzado a cubrir sus mejillas. Yo también sonrío.

-¿Cómo paso eso?- le pregunto- es decir, nunca… hablábamos, ni nada. De hecho, pase muchos años preguntándome exactamente porque te caía mal…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno… siempre estabas charlando y bromeando con las otras chicas de nuestro grupo, pero a mí jamás me saludabas siquiera, así que asumí que… te caía mal o algo así.

-Oh, Katniss…- comienza él, en tono de disculpa, pero me apresuro a continuar.

-Luego llegue a la conclusión de que no podía ser el caso, porque siempre que nos topábamos me sonreías…

-Es solo que… siempre imagine cientos de escenarios en los que me acercaba a ti e iniciábamos una conversación, pero cuando los iba a poner en práctica, simplemente… me acobardaba.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Oye, no es sencillo iniciar conversación con la chica más bonita del mundo.

-No soy la chica más bonita del mundo- discuto- ¡ni siquiera la más bonita del grupo!

-Para mi lo eres- alega él y supongo que eso da por terminada la "discusión". Supongo que debería tomármelo como un halago y sentirme feliz por ello. Pero creo que no esta en mi naturaleza aceptar cumplidos- ¿quieres que te cuente en que momento me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado?

Asiento. Él sonríe y me dice. –Fue el primer día de escuela. Llevabas un vestido rojo a cuadros y el cabello peinado en dos trenzas- toma un mechón mi cabello y comienza a enroscarlo alrededor de su dedo. Un sonido parecido a un ronroneo escapa de mis labios y me sonrojo, algo avergonzada.

-¿Cómo recuerdas eso?- pregunto, tratando de disimular la súbita vergüenza que me ha invadido- además, habiendo tantas niñas…

-No voy a volver a discutir contigo acerca de que eres la mujer más bonita del mundo.

-¡Pero había muchas otras niñas en nuestro grupo! ¿Por qué te fijarías en mí?

-Bueno… en realidad, culpo de eso a mi padre- lo observo confundida y él se apresura a continuar- él te señalo y me dijo "¿ves a esa niñita? Yo quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyo con un minero"

Un segundo. ¿Mi madre? ¿Mi madre y el padre de Peeta? ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió eso? –Al parecer, tuvieron una breve relación cuando eran más jóvenes- me dice Peeta, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos- que termino el día que tu madre conoció a tu padre.

Mi madre por supuesto jamás menciono eso. Me asegurare de preguntarle la próxima vez que vaya a casa… -Pero el punto es- me dice Peeta, tratando de volver a nuestra historia- el punto es, que le pregunte a mi padre porque tu madre se habría ido con un minero si hubiera podido casarse con él- lo cual, en mi opinión, es una excelente pregunta. Es obvio que ser la esposa del panadero le hubiera convenido muchísimo más a mi madre, pero supongo que la respuesta es obvia: por amor- y mi padre respondió que cuando tu padre cantaba…

-Hasta los pájaros se detenían a escucharlo.

Él asiente y yo sonrío. Por eso prefiero no cantar, me recuerda demasiado a mi padre. Todo mundo dice que él tenía una voz maravillosa y que yo la herede, pero no… -¿Qué paso después?- pregunto, tratando de alejar los recuerdos dolorosos de mi mente.

-Ese día en la escuela, la profesora pregunto quien se sabía la "Canción del Valle". Tú levantaste la mano de inmediato, la profesora te paso al frente y cuando cantaste… supe que estaba perdido.

Sonríe, al tiempo que se sonroja y yo lo observo, entre alegre, emocionada y muy sorprendida. Así que se enamoro de mí por mi… ¿voz? Wow. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-Oh… que buena memoria tienes- le digo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa y él se ríe.

-Recuerdo todo sobre ti. No puedo evitarlo, desde ese día no logro sacarte de mi cabeza. E intente mil veces hablar contigo, pero quería tan desesperadamente gustarte… así que nunca se me ocurría que decirte. Nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno o inteligente o ingenioso u original…

Lo silenció con un beso y puedo sentirlo sonreír contra mis labios. –Siempre pudiste intentar besarme.

-Claro- me dice- y entonces hubiera acabado con un ojo morado.

-Eso no lo sabes- discuto, sonriéndole con lo que espero parezca coquetería- podría haberte sorprendido.

Sonríe y sacude la cabeza. –Bueno, ya nunca lo sabremos, ¿o si?

-No… supongo que no. Pero…

Esta vez es él quien me silencia con un beso y yo no puedo evitar sonreír como una lunática. La alegría más pura del universo me inunda y no dejo de preguntarme porque esperamos tanto para esto. Debimos haberlo hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Culpo a mi tonto orgullo y a mi naturaleza testaruda. Y también a Peeta, por no haberme dicho antes lo que sentía.

Pero eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es el ahora y lo que hay adelante.

Continuamos besándonos por un largo rato, sin prisa, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Aunque supongo que lo tenemos.

¿O no?

* * *

Los besos van subiendo de intensidad y no tardamos demasiado en acabar en la misma situación que anoche. Solo que esta vez si estoy tremendamente nerviosa y muy consiente de todo lo que ocurre. Así que supongo que no es la misma situación de anoche. Ayer no parecía haber duda alguna en mi cabeza: solo puro y llano deseo. Hoy, sin embargo, también mis sentimientos están involucrados y no es el puro acto carnal lo que nos mueve. Es algo mucho más profundo.

Supongo que es más romántico, pero también hace que todo esto sea más raro y cuando comenzamos a desvestirnos lo hacemos con cierta inseguridad, como si no supiéramos muy bien que hacer después. También nuestros movimientos son más torpes. Pero creo que, de alguna manera rara, le agrega encanto a todo esto.

Peeta se quita la camisa y yo me entretengo desabrochando su cinturón. Después me le quedo observando larga y fijamente y recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi sin camisa. Parece que han pasado años desde ese momento. ¡Y por fin puedo satisfacer mi curiosidad, sin sentirme mal por ello!

Continuamos besándonos y lo ayudo a quitarme mi blusa y mi pantalón. No es la primera vez que estoy casi completamente desnuda frente a él, pero esta vez, le permite a sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo entero. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre la espalda y la vergüenza me invade, así que trato (por puro instinto) de cubrirme con mis manos, pero Peeta las sujeta y continua observándome, haciendo que me sonroje. –Eres bellísima- me dice, antes de besarme en el cuello- mucho más de lo que jamás imagine.

Eso solo logra que me sonroje más, la sola idea de que me haya imaginado desnuda antes me excita y al mismo tiempo me apena. Pero él no parece ni siquiera notar lo que acaba de decirme; esta demasiado entretenido plantando besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y decido que en realidad yo también debería dejar de sobrepensar toda esta situación y dejarme llevar.

Comienzo a desabrochar su pantalón y después de unos segundos de forcejeos, él se levanta y se lo quita. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y siento como toda la sangre se agalopa en mi cabeza. El nerviosismo se apodera de mi y sé que mi cuerpo esta temblando de manera incontrolable, pero no se que hacer. Él vuelve a trepar a la cama y se coloca encima de mi. Mi respiración se ha vuelto errática y me duele un poco el pecho, pero mi atención es reclamada por mi… ¿compañero? ¿Amante? ¿Qué denominación debería darle?

Él comienza a besarme el cuello y luego baja por mi garganta, entre mis senos, por mi estomago y finalmente llega a mi sexo. Voltea a verme, como interrogándome si quiero seguir y una parte de mi quiere gritar ¡Si, por favor! Y otra ¡No, para ya! Pero no atino a decir ni una ni otra y cuando siento su respiración cálida a través de mi ropa interior sobre mi sexo, lo único que escapa de mis labios es un largo gemido.

Parece complacido ante esto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad no tiene idea de cómo seguir, porque esta observándome de nuevo, como esperando instrucciones. Yo tampoco sé que hacer ahora, aunque supongo que vamos bien… -Ven acá- le digo y él obedece. Volvemos a besarnos en los labios y por un rato nos contentamos con eso. Después continuamos acariciándonos, sin prisa pero sin pausa y finalmente, llegamos a la conclusión de que ha llegado la hora de deshacernos de nuestra respectiva ropa interior.

En mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, nos ponemos de pie y nos despojamos de la ropa que aun llevamos puesta. Me desabrocho el sostén y dejo que caiga, lo miro y no me extraña demasiado notar su vista fija en mis senos. Me sonrojo un poco, pero le sonrío, tratando de mostrarme coqueta y él también me sonríe, también algo sonrojado. Luego procedo a quitarme mi pantaleta y cuando volteo a verlo, noto que él se ha quitado los calzoncillos.

Ahora que lo observo completamente desnudo, el pánico amenaza con hacerme su presa, pero me apresuro a apartar la sensación de mi. Me acerco a Peeta y lo tomo de las manos. Permanecemos un buen rato así, simplemente tomados de la mano, observando nuestra mutua desnudez. Al final, una vez más sin mediar palabra, pero entendiéndonos perfectamente, volvemos a la cama.

Me acuesto y él se coloca sobre mi. Abro mis piernas y permito que se acomode entre ellas. Nos miramos, ambos algo asustados, pero muy deseosos de continuar y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que prosiga. Él asiente y me besa una ultima vez, antes de permitir que nuestros cuerpos se unan.

La explosión de placer que sigue es mucho más de lo que esperaba. No puedo controlar el gemido que escapa de mi garganta y tampoco controlo el gruñido de frustración ante la lentitud con la que él se esta moviendo. Soy consiente de que apenas y me ha penetrado y quiero sentirlo completamente dentro de mi, pero él no se mueve. Dejo escapar otro gruñido, pero él ni parece notarlo. Ha cerrado los ojos y supongo que debería decir o hacer algo, solo que no se me ocurre que.

Esto es algo frustrante. Pero no voy a decir que haya dejado, ni por un segundo, de ser placentero.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

No creí que las cosas llegarían a esto. Por la tarde, mientras pensaba en que le diría, no pensé que terminaríamos haciendo… esto. Aunque parece bastante natural y no voy a negar que lo estoy disfrutando.

Cuando Katniss finalmente se desprende de su ropa interior, no puedo evitar que mis ojos vaguen por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel y tratando de grabarlo en mi memoria con el mayor lujo de detalle posible. Tomo nota de cada lunar, de cada cicatriz, de todo. Se ve tan hermosa…

Ella se tumba en la cama y siento algo de pánico. Quiero esto, de eso no hay duda, pero estoy nervioso. No quiero arruinarlo. No quiero lastimarla y…

Ella abre sus preciosas piernas y mi cerebro se apaga. Me acomodo entre ellas y trato de concentrarme en lo que debo hacer ahora. Ella hace un movimiento de cabeza y supongo que es su forma de decirme que puedo continuar. Asiento, aun algo aterrado y me permito deslizarme dentro de ella. Son apenas un par de centímetros, pero el placer es tal que siento que podría morir en este preciso segundo sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Mi primer instinto es empujar el resto de mi miembro dentro de ella, pero me recuerdo que debo ser cuidadoso. Si lo hago muy rápido la lastimare. Estoy casi seguro de que esta también es su primera vez y por lo que mis hermanos han tenido a bien explicarme, lo mejor es ser cuidadoso. Porque de lo contrario…

Escucho a Katniss gruñir algo frustrada y quisiera poder apresurarme, pero prefiero ir poco a poco para no lastimarla. Quisiera decirle eso, pero mi cerebro tiene dificultades para comunicarle instrucciones a mi lengua, así que no digo nada. Finalmente, siento sus manos en mis caderas y aplica presión sobre ellas, obligándome a deslizarme completamente dentro de ella.

Suelto una exclamación de placer y por unos segundos no soy consiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, hasta que me doy cuenta de que Katniss ha soltado un grito de dolor y mi primer instinto es salirme de ella, pero ella enreda sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, obligándome a permanecer donde estoy. –Lo siento- le digo, besándola en la oreja- lamento haberte lastimado. Yo…

-Shhh- murmura ella, frotando su nariz contra la mía- fue solo momentáneo. Solo… espera unos segundos.

Asiento y permanezco donde estoy, dándole besos y después de unos segundos ella empuja su cadera contra la mía, indicándome que podemos seguir.

Lo cual me hace sonreír y comienzo a moverme.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

En mi desesperación, lo tomo de las caderas y lo atraigo hacia mi. Hay una nueva oleada de placer, seguida un punzante dolor, tan inmediato e inesperado, que me hace soltar un grito.

Escucho a Peeta disculparse y lo silenció. Sé que no fue su intención ser tan brusco y ahora entiendo porque Miriam me sugirió la primera noche que le pidiera que fuera despacio, pero ya no importa. El dolor va pasando y mi cuerpo se va relajando. Dejamos pasar unos segundos y cuando el dolor se ha esfumado por completo, muevo mi cadera para indicarle que estoy lista para seguir y retomamos las cosas donde las habíamos dejado.

Comenzamos a movernos rítmicamente. Me sorprende lo natural que todo esto parece; no creí que fuera tan sencillo y mucho menos tan placentero. Mi cuerpo se retuerce de placer con cada movimiento y a medida que el ritmo se hace más rápido y más frenético, siento como algo dentro de mi va… creciendo. No hay otra forma de explicarlo. Es como si algo fuera a explotar en mi interior en cualquier momento y es muy, pero muy placentero. Me aferro a él, arañando su espalda, mordiendo sus hombros, gritando su nombre y luego…

Algo explota. Mi cuerpo entero se tensa, un grito escapa de mis labios y mi mente se pone en blanco. Soy consiente de que segundos después él se desploma sobre mi, pero yo no siento más. Es como si flotara. Solo que no es del todo así. No puedo explicarlo. Solo sé que es la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Te amo- me dice Peeta, besándome y aunque una parte de mi siente pánico ante tal declaración, mi cerebro no puede procesar el miedo ante todos los sentimientos que esas simples palabras despiertan en mi. Tampoco procesa las siguientes palabras que salen de mis labios. –Yo también te amo.

Segundos después, el cansancio nos vence y ambos nos sumergimos en un profundo y placentero sueño.

* * *

Vaya… ¿Qué les pareció mi intento de lemmon? No es del todo como lo imaginaba en mi cabeza. Pero… me gusta. Creo. Jaja. ¡Espero que a ustedes también! Y, ¿creen que suena lógico, coherente con lo demás? ¿No parece salido de la nada?

Antes de dar por terminado el capi, de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza. Y después, dos dudas ortográficas: ¿Alguien noto el * al principio del capi? Ojala alguien me ayude con mi duda ortográfica. ¿Esta bien escrito así? Me pase un buen rato reflexionando sobre eso… jaja. Creo que, después de todo, si debí haber estudiado letras. ¡Al menos podría resolver esa duda que me atormento largamente! Jaja. Y otra, ¿diferencia entre halla y haya? Sé que mis profesores me la explicaron como veinte millones de veces… ¡pero es la hora que aun tengo dudas al respecto! Jaja

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	29. Chapter 29

Queridos lectores: les debo una larga disculpa por mi prolongada ausencia. Mucho me temo que perdí las ganas de escribir, no solo este fic, sino en general. Sin embargo, quiero que sepan que no es a causa de que haya perdido la inspiración; aun sé hacia dónde va esto, simplemente me quede sin ganas.

Pero voy a continuar; entre otras cosas porque les prometí que lo haría y porque he recibido muchos correos y mensajes de apoyo. Gracias por sus amables palabras (y algunas no tan amables) y pues... dejare de aburrirlos con mis excusas y mejor sigamos con el fic.

Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Capitulo 29

**Katniss' POV**

La cotidianidad de la mañana contrasta severamente con lo ocurrido anoche. Salvo por la pequeña diferencia de que esta mañana amanecí desnuda, realmente no se distingue de cualquier otro amanecer. Aun así, hay una sonrisa impresa en mi rostro que parece delatarme y de la que, sencillamente, no puedo deshacerme.

Me dirijo a la cocina, para recoger mi desayuno y el de Peeta. Miriam está en la cocina, como casi todas las mañanas y me tiende un vaso con agua y una pastilla. La observo intrigada, pero ella ha vuelto a sus ocupaciones sin prestarme ninguna atención. Me encojo de hombros y decido tomarme la medicina, aunque no me siento enferma.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangraste?- me pregunta Miriam, sin voltear a mirarme y yo me siento sonrojar de inmediato. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Miriam voltea los ojos ante mi falta de respuesta y añade- bueno, solo avísame la próxima vez que empieces. Mientras tanto...

Sale de la cocina y yo supongo que debo quedarme a esperarla. Paso mi peso de una pierna a otra, sintiéndome sumamente incomoda, aunque aún no sé bien porque. Miriam regresa trayendo consigo una pequeña cajita de madera. La coloca sobre la mesa, la abre y extrae un artículo empaquetado en un pequeño sobre negro. -¿Qué...?- pregunto, pero antes de que pueda concluir, ella abre uno de los paquetitos y saca lo que parece ser una bolsa de plástico, pero que es demasiado pequeña para contener gran cosa.

-Es un condón- me explica, antes de que pueda preguntar qué demonios es eso. Continuo observándola extrañada, pues la palabra no me dice nada. Miriam suelta un bufido y toma un plátano de la cesta de frutas que está sobre la mesa.- Sirve para evitar que te embaraces- me explica, ligeramente ruborizada- se coloca así- me dice y procede a hacer una demostración con el plátano.

Mi cerebro tarda un poco en procesar la información, más que nada porque estoy muriéndome de vergüenza. No es el tipo de conversación que me apetezca tener y además esto es tan... raro. Miriam obviamente también esta incomoda, porque sigue rehuyendo a mi mirada. Simplemente retira el objeto de la fruta y coloca ésta en la bolsa que contiene mi almuerzo. Mis mejillas están en llamas y soy demasiado consiente de que no podre comerme aquel plátano sin sonrojarme. –Vete ya- me dice- se te va a hacer tarde. Dejare esto en el cuarto.

Asiento, incapaz de articular una frase medianamente coherente. De hecho, en este punto, dudo mucho que sea capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Estoy apenada e incómoda, aunque debo admitir que siento cierta curiosidad acerca del extraño objeto que acaban de "presentarme" y que se supone que utilice con Peeta cuando hagamos el amor. Esa sola idea hace que me sonroje aún más, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

Nuestra nueva situación no es perfecta, pero es maravillosa.

* * *

Hacemos el recorrido a la escuela en nuestro acostumbrado silencio. Puedo sentir que él quiere decirme algo, quizás hablar sobre lo de anoche, pero no se anima y yo no le facilito las cosas. De todos modos, soy más una persona de acción, no de palabras.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos disponemos a separarnos en silencioso y mutuo acuerdo. Él se irá con sus amigos y yo me dirigiré al salón en solitario. Pero justo entonces llega Ingrid, sonriendo coquetamente y saluda a Peeta, plantándole un beso en la mejilla que me hace sentir rabiosa. Así que, a penas consiente de lo que hago, tomo a Peeta de los hombros y lo beso de lleno en los labios. –Nos vemos más tarde- le digo, intentando imitar esa perfecta sonrisa de Ingrid y el sensual batir de pestañas; me doy la media vuelta y me alejo, procurando mecer mis caderas con cada paso, tal como he visto que varias chicas lo hacen, logrando poner a babear a los chicos.

Siento algo de pena por lo que acaba de pasar, pero me concentro en no sonrojarme. Después de todo, no hay de que avergonzarse. Solo soy una chica defendiendo lo que es suyo.

¿Cuándo me convertí en esto?

* * *

El día pasa con rapidez y para cuando termina, soy plenamente consciente de que, de nuevo, soy la comidilla de la escuela. Odio esto. ¿Por qué la gente no se ocupa de sus propios asuntos y me deja a mí en paz? ¿Qué no tienen sus propios líos amorosos por los cuales ocuparse?

Lo peor son las cosas que se dicen. Ya toda la escuela sabía que era "esclava" de Peeta, pero ahora todo mundo especula sobre lo que puede significar nuestro beso matutino. Sé que fue una tontería; me deje dominar por los celos y mi posesividad, pero no me arrepiento. ¡Lo que quisiera es que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas!

Sé que las cosas no podrán funcionar y no necesito que nadie me lo diga. Al final, sé que soy una simple esclava y que algún día él se irá con alguna de esas niñas ricas, se casara y tendrá una familia. En cuanto a mi...

No quiero pensar en eso. Me niego a pensar en eso. ¿Acaso no dijo que me amaba? ¿Qué siempre lo ha hecho? Sí, pero el resto de la escuela no lo sabe. Y no voy a decírselos. Porque es algo personal, algo que nos pertenece, algo que no le incumbe a nadie más. Y sin embargo...

Sé que me estoy haciendo ilusiones. Sé que el que él me ame no garantiza nada. Que no significa nada. No solo porque el amor puede ser algo tan volátil, sino porque nuestra situación no permitirá que florezca más allá de este punto. Aun así...

-Katniss.

Me detengo en frio al tiempo que mi corazón deja de latir. Me giro hacia mi interlocutor, rogando que no me arme otra escena. No quiero esto. Esto es lo que menos necesito ahora. Pero... –Hola Gale.

Él me mira y me sonríe, aunque con cierta tristeza. Aun así, su sonrisa me hace sentir como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. No puedo explicarlo, pero su sola presencia me resulta muy reconfortante.

-Parece que has tomado una decisión definitiva- me dice con tono neutro, como si habláramos de cualquier tontería. Asiento. Él continua. –Espero que sepa valorarte.

Casi me echo a llorar. Todos mis miedos me embisten de repente y siento como el aire se me va de los pulmones. No sé qué contestar, pero sospecho que él no espera que lo haga. Vuelve a sonreírme. –Pero quiero que sepas, que yo nunca dejare de quererte. Ni dejare de luchar por ti- y con eso continua su camino, pasando a mi lado y sin voltear a verme una sola vez más. Supongo que es lo mejor. No obstante...

Debo confesar que desearía que me hubiera abrazado. Aunque sin duda, con eso me habría derrumbado. Así que, supongo, es mejor así.

* * *

Me encuentro a Peeta en la salida de la escuela. Me sonríe y me lanzo a sus brazos, a penas consiente de lo que hago, solo sintiendo una gran necesidad de cariño y apoyo.

Él me besa la frente y me aprieta contra él. Es probable (casi seguro) que él también haya escuchado todas esas cosas horribles que la escuela rumora. Pero él me abraza y me promete que nunca dejara de amarme. -¿Quedate a mi lado?- le digo, temblando, temerosa y con las lágrimas a punto de escapar de mis ojos.

-Siempre.

Mi vida no es perfecta. Pero mis momentos con Peeta lo son.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Es corto... lo sé. La escena del principio no me convence del todo; en mi cabeza sonaba mejor. La explicación con el plátano es un clásico (o con un pepino), así que no fui muy descriptiva al respecto. Personalmente, en mis clases de "educación para la salud", cuando vimos este tema, yo fije mi vista en el techo y fingí que no estaba escuchando (lo cual me ha generado ciertas complicaciones así que, ¡ustedes si pongan atención!) Pero supongo que funciona. Ahí está la primera parte de la explicación de cómo hacen las chicas para no tener bebés. El resto lo veremos más adelante.

Y hablando de bebés... esta escritora quiere comentarles que va a tener uno. Así que estoy algo irritable y depresiva (a eso le estoy atribuyendo mi incapacidad de escribir), por lo que, ¡ténganme paciencia! ¡Se me pasara pronto! (en 6 meses o algo así, jaja)

Y... ¿qué más? Umm... creo que es todo. De nuevo, ¡mil gracias por leer y por no perder la fe en mí! Me encanta leer sus comentarios, me alegran el día como no tienen idea. Disculpen que este capi sea tan corto, pero básicamente tome las escenas que ya tenía escritas en mi cabeza y las pegue todas juntas. Creo que la continuidad funciona bien, pero su opinión es la que cuenta, así que... ¡no olviden dármela!

¡Gracias por leer! Yo espero actualizar en máximo un par de semanas... Pero eso es lo que espero. El próximo capítulo ni siquiera esta esbozado, aunque sospecho que tal vez nos saltaremos meses aleatoriamente... jaja

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
